Gdzie licz mówi dobranoc
by Dingo boy
Summary: Czy bohaterowie zawsze muszą ratować świat? A gdyby tak postąpić odwrotnie? Fick na podstawie niedokończonej sesji pbf. Rating T z uwagi na wulgaryzmy. Beta: kharcia. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

Opowiadanie betowane prze kharcię, wszelkie humorystyczne wstawki jej dziełem.:)

Pozdrowienia dla Corricka.

Rozdział 1

_**Trzy godziny po **__**ś**__**wicie, 17 Ches 1373 RD, Koniec Szlaku**_

Orrin Szary, członek Cytadeli Skrytobójców i zdolny bard w jednej osobie, rozpoznawalny dla większości mieszkańców Wioski Krwawnika , szedł brudnymi ulicami Końca Szlaku nucąc swoją ulubioną pieśń, kiedy poczuł jak do jego umysłu wdziera się obca myśl. Dostroił się do jednego z licznych pierścieni noszonych na prawej ręce i rozpoczął konwersację z Knellictem.

Był bardzo przystojny, co podkreślał jego strój, w ciemnoczerwonej koszuli bez rękawów, czarnych spodniach i karmazynowym płaszczu zebranym na lewym ramieniu, z palcami błądzącymi po strunach pięknie zdobionej lutni. Nikt nie mógł się domyślić, że rozmawia teraz z przełożonym Cytadeli Skrytobójców, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym magiem na Ziemiach Krwawnika. Chwilę później skończył i wściekle zaklął.  
- Kurwa! Co on sobie wyobraża? Ale dobra, wykonam to zadanie - szepnął.  
Kilka chwil później, kiedy wchodził do karczmy, w której niegdyś grywał, poczuł wdzierającą się do jego umysłu świadomość. Myśląc, że to znów Knellict odciął się, lecz napór nie ustawał. Szósty zmysł Orrina podpowiadał mu, że telepata jest blisko. Spróbował go zlokalizować i znalazł siedzącego przy stoliku w rogu.

Elfi psionik zamilkł na chwilę i rozejrzał się wkoło. Spojrzał na Orrina i ten już wiedział, że dobrze przeczuwał.

Skierował swe kroki do stolika, przy którym siedziała doprawdy osobliwa kompania. Troll w eleganckim fraku bawił się z małą dziewczynką i od czasu do czasu razem popijali mleko. Elf i człowiek rozmawiali o czymś, czego nie mógł dosłyszeć. Jeszcze kilka kroków i poznał temat rozmowy. Pieniądze. To dobrze. Wzmocnił swe bariery, tak aby mieć pewność, że telepata nie będzie mógł się dostać do jego umysłu i podszedł do nich.  
*****

Mężczyźni rozmawiali o swych planach na przyszłość i o braku pieniędzy nad kuflami grzańca, kiedy Rhistel wyczuł dziwną obecność. Jego towarzysz potrafił to rozpoznać po kilku latach wspólnej wędrówki. Elf zrobił się dziwnie nerwowy kiedy podszedł do nich pewien półelf – a może raczej półdrow – i rzekł:  
- Dzień dobry panom, nazywam się Orrin. Słyszałem, że macie kłopoty finansowe. Jeśli chcecie, mógłbym was zatrudnić. To prosta robota, lecz niezmiernie długa. Chodzi mi o zdobycie kilku przedmiotów i wskrzeszenie pewnej osoby…Jesteście może zainteresowani? - przyjrzał im się badawczo.

- "Stary, proponujesz mi wskrzeszenie? To się nigdy dobrze nie kończy. Prawie zawsze trzeba poświęcić jakąś dziewicę albo dzielnego męża, a jak nikogo nie ma w okolicy to obrywa osoba stojąca najbliżej. Czyli że ja albo ty. Weź odpuść, mamy kryzys, ale da się znaleźć piwo, nocleg i dziewczyny w rozsądnej cenie" - ironiczne myśli galopowały po głowie Rhistela jak stado spłoszonych koni.  
- Proszę niech się pan do nas przysiądzie. - półdrow spoczął na podsuniętym przez człowieka krześle - Pieniądze to piękna rzecz panie Orrin, każdy kupiec to powie. Tak więc być może bylibyśmy zainteresowani. Ale wspomnieliście coś o pewnej osobie. Zdradzicie o kogo chodzi jeśli to nie tajemnica?  
- Nie mogę zdradzać takich szczegółów w publicznym miejscu. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, spotkajmy się dziś o północy, w moim domu, to dwie przecznice stąd.  
Elf wyraźnie się rozchmurzył na wzmiankę o pieniądzach.  
- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to i tak nie mam nic do roboty. Wchodzę w to. Nazywam się Rhistel Elgshar, a to jest Corljargh, mój ochroniarz.-  
Troll uśmiechnął się szeroko na wzmiankę o sobie, ukazując garnitur krzywych, ale zadbanych zębów.  
- Czemu nie, ja i mój przyjaciel nie mamy nic przeciwko niezobowiązującej wizycie. Który to dom? - człowiek pociągnął łyk piwa.  
- Strzelisty, czerwony dach. Kremowa fasada. To do zobaczenia – powiedział Orrin i z iście kocią gracją wyszedł z karczmy.

*****

_**Pi**__**ęć**__** godzin po **__**ś**__**wicie, 17 Ches 1373 RD, Koniec Szlaku **_  
_**Helbrynn Elkiens**_

Gnom spał na pace swego wozu razem ze swym ochroniarzem, półelfem Xayasem, kiedy zbudził go krzyk dobrego znajomego, Orrina, barda-złodzieja z Cytadeli Skrytobójców. To dzięki niemu głowa Helbrynna nadal miała połączenie z tułowiem i wciąż pozostawał neutralny jak Halruaa. Półdrow wpadł do środka z impetem machiny oblężniczej, usiadł na ławie, nie bacząc na leżące na niej graty – to nie był dobry pomysł, bo szurikeny kłujące w pośladki generalnie rzadko kiedy były dobrym pomysłem - i rzekł:  
- Magister, jesteś mi coś winny. Potrzebuję waszych niecodziennych umiejętności. Sprawa jest w miarę prosta, chodzi o zdobycie kilku magicznych przedmiotów. I... – wystawił głowę na zewnątrz, po chwili wrócił i wyciągnął kościaną różdżkę. Wycelował ją w płócienny dach i wypowiedział słowo rozkazu - No, teraz jesteśmy zabezpieczeni przed jakimkolwiek metodami podsłuchania naszej rozmowy. Ale o czym to ja… A, o wskrzeszeniu. Musimy zdobyć kilka przedmiotów, które pozostawił po sobie Zhengyi. Słyszeliście, co zrobił prawda? Tak, zjednoczył orków, gobliny, giganty i smoki po czym ruszył na Damarę. Zabił go miłościwie nam panujący - tu przewrócił oczami - Król Gareth Smocza Zguba. Cytadela to ostatni bastion potęgi Króla-Czarnoksiężnika. Knellict wymyślił cholernie dobry plan. Musimy zdobyć przedmioty, które miał Zhengyi w chwili zniszczenia, gdyż tylko dzięki nim można go przywrócić światu. Wiesz, ta magia Knellicta jest dużo mniej subtelna od naszej, prawda? - zapytał gnoma, uśmiechając się, lecz zaraz spoważniał - Zabierz swój ekwipunek i podjedź o północy do mnie, do domu. Ten sam co ostatnio. Strzelisty, czerwony dach, kremowa fasada. I wywal te wszystkie śmieci, zabierz tylko żywność. Zapłacę ci. I pamiętaj, o północy. Inaczej odwiedzą cię moi „przyjaciele" - złowróżbnie się uśmiechnął, po czym roześmiał na cały głos i wyszedł. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze - Trzymajcie się zdrowo!  
Jeszcze kilka chwil po odejściu półdrowa słychać było jego perlisty śmiech.

_**Oko**__**ł**__**o o**__**ś**__**miu godzin przed zmrokiem, 17 Ches 1373 RD, Koniec Szlaku **_  
_**Roryn Firebeard**_

Rudobrody krasnolud siedział we względnie przyzwoitej knajpie w Końcu Szlaku i popijał piwo z największego kufla jaki tu mieli. Powoli zaczynał się odprężać gdy nagle podszedł do niego mierzący nieco ponad pięć stóp wzrostu osobnik o ciemnej karnacji, szarych włosach i spiczastych elfich uszach. Jego bystre oczy wyraźnie oceniały krasnoluda. Wreszcie rzekł:  
- Wyglądasz mi na poszukiwacza przygód. Mam rację?  
Spojrzawszy na swój kolczasty łańcuch rudobrody wzruszył ramionami:  
- Nie staram się tego ukrywać, przyjacielu.  
- To dobrze. Zadanie jest w gruncie rzeczy proste. Musimy zdobyć kilka przedmiotów, przenieść je w odpowiednie miejsce i kogoś wskrzesić. Zapłata będzie godziwa...piszesz się na to?  
- Jeżeli chodzi o zwykłe wskrzeszenie, cóż za problem zapłacić na klejnot wart odpowiednią sumkę i wskrzesić od razu? Trochę się na tym znam, rozumiesz.  
- Sęk w tym, że już próbowano. Niestety, nic to nie daje. Jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone.  
- To komplikuje sprawę. Jak wyobrażasz sobie to zadanie, tajemniczy, bezimienny przyjacielu? Cóż miałbym tam robić?  
- Jestem Orrin. Potrzebuję ochrony, aby zdobyć te przedmioty – zawiesił na chwilę głos - Wydaje mi się, że więcej nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Przyjdź o północy do mego domu. Stoi w środku miasta, strzelisty, czerwony dach, kremowa fasada. I potraktuj to - na blacie wylądowała skórzana sakwa – jako zaliczkę.  
- To jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia o północy, panie Orrin. 

_**Oko**__**ł**__**o pi**__**ę**__**ciu godzin przed zmrokiem, 17 Ches 1373 RD, kilka mil za Ko**__**ń**__**cem Szlaku **_  
_**Vistral Mezanvaraner**_

Jego buzdygan zmiażdżył czaszkę dziecka tylko dlatego, że się śmiało. Jego rodzice ośmielili się sprzeciwić. Spłonęli razem ze swym domem, poznając niszczycielską furię Talosa. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce niecałą milę za Końcem Szlaku. Gdy tylko mężczyzna odsapnął po tym niecodziennym spotkaniu usłyszał, jak ktoś bije mu brawo. Odwróciwszy się, kapłan zobaczył mierzącego nieco ponad pięć stóp półelfa – a może raczej półdrowa – klaszczącego w dłonie. Podszedł, poklepał Vistrala po ramieniu i rzekł:  
- Świetny spektakl, Talosyto! Nie dziw się, wiem kogo wyznajesz! Pozwolisz, że złożę ci pewną propozycję? Przypuszczam, że potrzebujesz pieniędzy – albo przynajmniej udajesz się do Vaasy. Potrzebuję kilku najemników. Przyjdź do mego domu w Końcu Szlaku dziś o północy, a dowiesz się szczegółów. Czerwony, strzelisty dach i kremowa fasada. Pamiętaj, o północy - mrugnął, odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku miasta pozostawiając kapłana zupełnie zdezorientowanego. Zrobiwszy kilka kroków, półdrow roześmiał się w głos, ściągnął lutnię z ramienia i zaczął grać jakąś skoczną melodyjkę.  
Kapłan Talosa stał na środku traktu, nieopodal tliły się jeszcze szczątki spalonego domu i na wpół zwęglone zwłoki, zaś on sam milczał, całkowicie zaskoczony dziwnym – co do tego nie miał wątpliwości – zachowaniem półdrowa. Stał tak jeszcze długo by w końcu pogardliwie porzucić zdewastowane gospodarstwo i trupy.

Czas ruszać w drogę.

_**Oko**__**ło dwóch godzin przed zmrokiem, 17 Ches 1373 RD, Koniec Szlaku **_  
_**David**_

- Podróżujesz do Vaasy, mały? Nie zapomnij wziąć ze sobą jakiegoś stołka żebyś mógł ścinać goblinie głowy! Uuu… A jaki ma miecz! Podjebałeś go jakiemuś paladynowi?! – krzyknął siedzący dwa stoliki dalej mężczyzna i wybuchnął śmiechem razem ze swymi kompanami. Niziołek już miał dać mu lekcję boju, kiedy poczuł silną dłoń łapiącą go za ramię. Odwrócił się płynnie, gotów strzelić w pysk każdemu, kto naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Zobaczył poważną twarz półelfa o strasznie ciemnej karnacji, jasno szarych włosach, ze złotym kolczykiem w uchu i bystro patrzących błękitnych oczach. David widywał już takich w Dambarath – to były półdrowy. Lecz ten nie miał wrogich zamiarów – może nie bezpośrednio.  
- Poczekaj, ja to załatwię. Tu nie warto wywoływać bójek i reagować na uwagi pijanych bywalców. Daj mi chwilkę. - powiedział półdrow i podszedł do krzykacza. Mówił szeptem, lecz dało to widoczne efekty. Chwilę później pijany człowiek podszedł i przeprosił niziołka za swe zachowanie, następnie zataczając się, wyszedł z karczmy. Tajemniczy półdrow podszedł do Davida, odsunął jedno krzesło, zamówił butelkę ognistej whisky i rzekł:  
- Jestem Orrin Szary. Widzę, że jesteś najemnikiem panie… -  
- David.  
- Panie Davidzie. Jeśli masz ochotę zwiedzić trochę Vaasy, pozabijać kilku orków, zdobyć pieniądze i szacunek wśród miejscowych to przyjdź do mego domu, dziś o północy. Tam zdradzę szczegóły roboty. Ma strzelisty dach, o czerwonym kolorze i kremową fasadę. Tylko pamiętaj, że jestem kluczem do twego sukcesu… - rzekł, wychylił szklankę zamówionego trunku i wstał od stołu. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze - Częstuj się, ta whisky jest dla ciebie, Davidzie!

_**Zmierzch, 17 Ches 1373 RD, las w odleg**__**ł**__**o**__**ś**__**ci pi**__**ę**__**ciu mil od Ko**__**ń**__**ca Szlaku **_  
_**Samuel Boreluth**_

Najemnicy go nie zawiedli. Chłopcy idealnie powstrzymali pogoń. Tym bardziej, że takiej zasadzki sam by nie zastawił. Szkoda tylko koni... Takie zwierzęta nie powinny ginąć nabite na zaostrzone pale w wilczym dole. Przynajmniej nie za takich jeźdźców. Uśmiechając się pod nosem mężczyzna pogonił wierzchowca, ruszając kłusem w stronę Końca Szlaku. Ciężki bitewny miecz w pochwie obijał mu plecy. Nagle jeździec poczuł znajomą świadomość wdzierającą się do jego umysłu.  
- Witaj, Samuelu. – powiedział Orrin, bard z Cytadeli Skrytobójców. Że też oni zawsze wybierali najlepsze momenty! Niemniej, Samuel słuchał cierpliwie - Masz się stawić dziś o północy w domu gildii. W tym samym, co ostatnio. Kremowa fasada i czerwony, strzelisty dach. Jeśli się tam nie stawisz, uznamy to za zdradę i z pewnością cię zabijemy. Do zobaczenia – po czym myśli Orrina ucichły.  
Przekleństwo! Miał do przebycia pięć mil w trzy godziny. Nie należało to do najłatwiejszych zadań, lecz nie z takimi już sobie radził. Zdeterminowany ruszył w kierunku Końca Szlaku.

*****

_**Północ, dnia 17 Ches, rok Zbuntowanych Smoków, 1373 RD, Dom Orrina, Koniec Szlaku**_

Orrin zaprosił wszystkich do środka i poczęstował drogim winem. Jego dom był urządzony surowo lecz ze smakiem. Ciemnoszare ściany, pokryta miękkim, barwnym dywanem podłoga, pokryte festonami wosku świeczniki pod sufitem, teraz mrugające wesołymi ognikami. Na ścianach nie było barwnych obrazów ani wyszywanych złotą nicią gobelinów, lecz kolekcja starożytnych broni i tarcz. Gospodarz usiadł na ozdobnym fotelu, wziął do ręki szklankę z krasnoludzką brandy i przez chwilę rozkoszował się jej smakiem. Wreszcie zaczął:  
- Tu możemy spokojnie porozmawiać, dom jest strzeżony przed wszelkiego rodzaju magicznymi metodami szpiegowania. Zacznę od początku, dobrze? Jeśli ktoś będzie miał jakieś pytania, niech śmiało pyta. Po kolei… - rozsiadł się wygodnie podejmując opowieść - Dokładnie czternaście lat temu został zniszczony Zhengyi, potężny licz, który zjednoczył plemiona orków, goblinów, ogrów i gigantów, dodając do tego kilka smoków i ruszył na Damarę. Nim go zniszczyli, rządził Vaasą przez dwanaście lat. Cytadela Skrytobójców, do której należę, a z którą wy zgodziliście się – przychodząc tutaj – współpracować, była wtedy największą siłą Króla - Czarnoksiężnika. Teraz jest ostatnim bastionem jego potęgi. Kilka lat temu arcymag Knellict odkrył sposób jak można przywrócić zniszczonego licza do nieżycia, do jego ludzkiej powłoki. Ale do tego potrzebne są pewne artefakty, które miał w chwili swej śmierci. Wiemy, gdzie znajduje się księga, mówiąca o umiejscowieniu tychże przedmiotów. Kilka dni na północny zachód od Darmshall znajduje się niewidzialna budowla...

Półdrow zrobił efektowną pauzę. Zwilżył gardło po czym kontynuował.

-Podejrzewamy, że to wieża, w której ukryto księgę Zhengyi'ego. I tu zaczyna się wasza rola. Jutro rano wyruszymy do Wioski Krwawnika. Zaprowadzę was do wieży, przeczytam księgę, reszta będzie już w waszych rękach. Dam wam kilka przedmiotów, które ułatwią podróż przez Vaasę, lecz nic więcej obiecać nie mogę. Będziecie zdawać mi raporty, co dekadzień, w Wiosce Krwawnika. Mieszkam w karczmie "Pod śpiącym smokiem". Bywam również w Vaasańskiej Bramie, w tawernie "Ubłocone buty i zakrwawione ostrza" kilka razy w dekadniu. Wynagrodzenie będzie godziwe, o tym mogę was zapewnić – ponadto wszystkie przedmioty, które znajdziecie będą należały do was – oczywiście, poza Spuścizną Zhengyi'ego. Ale to już przecież wiecie… - dodał z chytrym uśmiechem. - Macie jakieś pytania?


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

_**Vistral Mezanvaraner, wcze**__**ś**__**niej**_

Podróżował do Vaasy przez te przeklęte Góry Galeny. Musiał omijać wrzosowisko Thar, by nie zabłądzić, a nadrabiania setek mil drogi przez Góry Smoczych Sosen nie planował - nie chciał oglądać twarzy podróżnych, którzy kłębili się jak robactwo na tamtych szlakach. Dla niego byli większą skazą na obliczu świata niż choćby oddział Pomrocznych dla Cormyrczyków.  
Miał jasne włosy, zielone oczy, nosił lekką, wygodną, choć nieco już znoszoną kurtkę z lekkiej skóry narzuconą na płócienną koszulę, również nie najnowszą, lecz uważnemu obserwatorowi nie umknąłby szczególny splot, który nosiła tylko arystokracja z Thay. Był postawnym, wciąż jeszcze młodym mężczyzną, w łuskowej zbroi, nałożonej na skórzane odzienie. Każdy złodziej, który chciałby połasić się na jego ciężki, wypchany plecak, zastanowiłby się trzy razy, zanim spróbowałby go okraść – już sam trójgraniasty buzdygan za pasem wzbudzał respekt, ale kusza i niepokojąco pusty kołczan odstraszały większość śmiałków. Dla wyjątkowo pozbawionych instynktu samozachowawczego agresorów miał jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Skrywany tuż przy ciele długi sztylet wykuty przez mistrzów z Silverymoon.  
Miał "szczęście" napotkać na gościńcu nadętą parkę z dzieckiem. Vistrala wkurzył śmiech dziecka - po prostu, złe wspomnienia plus hodowana latami odraza. Dom, spopielony przez moce Talosa, instynktownie wezwane przez kapłana. Twarzyczka dziecka zgasła. Od uderzenia buzdyganem.  
Odsapnął. By nagle zobaczyć klaszczącego półdrowa. "Skąd tu ta pokraka, mieszaniec mej rasy i kogoś, kto pod moimi nogami służy pod pantoflem kapłanek?". Tylko dlatego, że był zmęczony "rozświetleniem" domostwa i jego mieszkańców, nie zareagował na zaklepanie swego ramienia i dalsze słowa półdrowa.  
Niemniej, ten typek zdołał zaciekawić Talosytę. Fakt, pieniędzy potrzebował - zawsze są potrzebne, by tępić ludzką radość - a zresztą, było po interesie. I tak zmierzał do Vaasy.  
Po kilku minutach rozważań, ruszył do Końca Szlaku, aby odnaleźć ten dom. Czerwony, strzelisty dach, kremowa fasada, tak jak usłyszał kilka godzin wcześniej. Bez słowa wszedł wraz z innymi do gustownego pomieszczenia. "Przynajmniej ten mieszaniec postarał się. Ma zadatki na kogoś niepospolitego."  
Słyszał co nieco o czarnoksiężniku z Vaasy. Słuchając z uwagą słów półdrowa, zastanawiał się. "Chce wskrzesić, a ściślej, "ożywić" na nowo tego licza. Nie wiem, jaki wariat z niego, ale nekromancja to nawet dla Talosyty groźna domena."  
Skończywszy wysłuchiwać "półpantoflarza Lolth", był w kropce. Niewiele pytań mógł zadać, wszak wiele wyjaśniono, no, może poza wynagrodzeniem. Ale nie to jest najistotniejsze w takiej sprawie. Wszystko niby było jasne, ale...

_**Takuan Hoso, teraz **_

Dwie godziny minęły jak z bicza strzelił, nadszedł czas spotkania. Co prawda nastrój radosnego wyczekiwania mąciły trochę nienajlepsze przeczucia, ale Takuan był raczej zadowolony. Tajemniczy półelf spadł im jak z nieba. Szczęście, zaiste.

Po jego wyjściu, rozmowa rozgorzała z nową siłą i człowiek dowiedział się między innymi, że ich potencjalny pracodawca potrafi się nieźle bronić przed czytaniem w myślach. Tego Takuan sam się domyślił, Rhistel w trakcie ich krótkiego spotkania miał minę jakby rozgryzł pluskwę. Jego talent ułatwiał im załatwianie interesów, on po prostu znał się na ludziach. Tej jednej umiejętności Takuan szczerze mu zazdrościł. Cóż, tym razem nici z podsłuchiwania.  
Skończywszy rozmowę i zapłaciwszy za gościnę cała ich czwórka udała się w kierunku wskazanego domu. Spacer był krótki i kwadrans później, zaanonsowani przez odźwiernego, siedzieli już w surowo, acz ze smakiem, urządzonym pokoju. Tu napotkali pierwszą niespodziankę tego wieczoru - okazało się, że nie tylko ich zaproszono. Takuan dzielił więc uwagę między zagadkowego gospodarza, potencjalnych towarzyszy podróży i małą Yuri, która swoim zwyczajem nie potrafiła usiedzieć spokojnie w miejscu. Usadziwszy ją wreszcie na kolanach poświecił się całkowicie słuchaniu i, gdy półdrow przerwał na chwilę, aby zwilżyć gardło, Takuan miał już niezłe pojęcie dokąd to wszystko zmierza.  
Aż się skrzywił gdy usłyszał, że „przychodząc tu zgodzili się współpracować". "Cholera, ten gość jest tak pewny siebie, że nawet nie dopuszcza odmowy! Mówi o dużych pieniądzach, ale ciekawe co on i jego przyjaciele nam zrobią gdy w trakcie tej podróży zdecyduję się odejść. To koniecznie trzeba ustalić. Najlepiej dyskretnie." - zerknął zaniepokojony na córkę. - "No i trzeba cię będzie pilnować, malutka. Kroku nie będziesz mogła zrobić bez mojej wiedzy".  
Powstrzymując, chwilowo, cisnące się na usta pytania, Takuan wygodnie rozparł się na krześle i, dając dyskretny znak Rhistelowi, zaprosił go do swego umysłu. Mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel zrozumiał, poprosił go w myślach by, miast próbować podsłuchiwać gospodarza, skupił się na pozostałych awanturnikach. Jeśli Orrin nie przesadzał, czekała ich długa, wspólna podróż, więc dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się o nich jak najwięcej.  
Co prawda on sam nie potrafił czytać w myślach, ale nie zaszkodzi posłuchać ich wypowiedzi. Kto wie, może pytając ujawnią swe prawdziwe zamiary? Z doświadczenia wiedział, że znacznie trudniej łgać pytając niż odpowiadając.  
Jednakże jedną rzecz musiał wyjaśnić z miejsca.

- Niezłe streszczenie, panie Orrin. Ale to tylko streszczenie. Przydałoby by się kilka rzeczy dopowiedzieć. Przykładowo, ta pańska Cytadela...heh, może powinienem w tym momencie wspomnieć o etyce, rzucić coś o moralnych konsekwencjach współpracy z najemnymi mordercami, ale szczerze mówiąc niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Podobnie jak pozostałych panów, jak mniemam. - Takuan uśmiechnął się szczerze widząc lekko zniecierpliwiony wzrok półelfa – Tak, już przechodzę do rzeczy. Vaasa to przecież wasz teren. Na jaką pomoc możemy liczyć gdy dotrzemy już do celu, hmmm? Bo chyba macie tam swoich agentów? 

_**Rhister Elgshar i Corljargh, wcze**__**ś**__**niej**_

Miło było znów odwiedzić przyjaciela. Nie wspominając o tym, że córeczka Takuana czyniła naprawdę duże postępy, no i nareszcie przestała bać się Corla. , Niestety, o innych ludziach nie dało się powiedzieć tego samego. Zachowywali się jakby nigdy nie widzieli trolla we fraku z siodłem na plecach. No, ale cóż, winę zrzućmy na ich brak obycia w świecie.  
Gdyby nie Corljargh, nikt nie zwracałby uwagi na wysokiego, choć chudego elfa. Od zwykłego przedstawiciela swej rasy Rhistel różnił się ciemnobrązowymi włosami i starannie wypielęgnowaną bródką, która zdradzała niewielką domieszkę ludzkiej krwi. Także spojrzenie jego szaroniebieskich oczu było inne, niepokojące. Tak jakby patrzył prosto w czyjś umysł. Ubrany był w dobrej jakości wełniany strój, spod którego czasem było słychać brzęk lekkiej kolczugi. Do pasa przytroczony miał miecz i kołczan, a na plecach nosił łuk, wyraźnie elfiej roboty.  
Siedząc w karczmie i rozmawiając z Takuanem, dla zabawy badał umysły gości. Nie usłyszał nic nadzwyczajnego, choć kilka razy parsknął śmiechem, słysząc co głupsze myśli. W międzyczasie podtrzymywał konwersację napalący, niezależnie od rasy, wieku i okoliczności geopolitycznych, temat finansów. Ostatnio jego sakiewka zaczynała wyglądać coraz bardziej żałośnie – w końcu środki czystości swoje kosztują, szczególnie jeśli dba się o czystość swoją i trolla, który ma tendencję do jedzenia mydła. Gdy do sali wszedł półdrow, Rhistel odruchowo spróbował zajrzeć w jego umysł, ale odbił się od mentalnej bariery. "No no... mamy do czynienia z kimś niepospolitym".  
Rozmowa z nim okazała się jednak wybawieniem. "Nareszcie jakaś porządna szansa na zarobek!". Gdy Orrin wyszedł, elf zwrócił się do przyjaciela:  
- Niestety, miał jakąś blokadę umysłową - wiedział, że odpowiadanie na pytania przed ich zadaniem jest niegrzeczne, ale trudno się było powstrzymać. Zresztą, Takuan zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Gdy dotarli już do wskazanego domu, Rhistel zobaczył kilku innych groźnie wyglądających osobników, którzy pewnie przybyli tu w tym samym celu. Zwrócił się wtedy do trolla:  
- Corl, poczekasz przed domem, bo raczej nie zmieścisz się w drzwiach. Tylko nie zjedz niczego! -  
- Tajest, szefie! - troll stanął na baczność (o ile to było możliwe dla trolla) i zasalutował. Elf pokręcił głową. "Gdzie on się tego nauczył?".  
Weszli do środka i zajęli miejsca. Po przemowie gospodarza zauważył znak Takuana. Człowiek usłyszał w swojej głowie znajomy głos. "Jasne, zaraz zdam ci raport". Rhistel na moment przymknął oczy, by lepiej się skoncentrować. Po chwili jego umysł ogarniał już całe pomieszczenie. Uznał jednak, że warto zapytać o coś jeszcze.  
- Na jakie niebezpieczeństwa możemy liczyć, kiedy już tam dotrzemy? Bo skoro werbujesz tyle osób, to na pewno nie będzie to spacerek?

_**Roryn Firebeard, teraz**_

"Dziś prawdziwych krasnoludzkich trunków już nie ma...".  
Koniec Szlaku - nazwa co najmniej ironiczna jak na miasteczko, w którym wystarczy przysiąść w karczmie, by dostać propozycję pracy. Ale cóż - nie pierwszy to raz, na pewno nie ostatni. Tym lepiej – piwo drożało, tak jak strzyżenie brody, polerowanie łańcucha i inne życiowe przyjemności. Ale dopóki na awanturnicze usługi postawnego, rudobrodego krasnoluda z symbolem Kossutha na naszyjniku i trzymetrowym, kolczastym łańcuchem, był popyt, dopóty brodacz na problemy z pieniędzmi narzekać nie musiał. No, może czasami.

Po odejściu elfa i popiciu jeszcze trochę ziołowego napitku, który większość ludzi nazywała 'mocnym piwem', a dla krasnoluda niewiele różnił się od wody źródlanej, Roryn poszedł do swego pokoju w karczmie i spokojnie uporządkował swoje rzeczy. Było nie było, pracodawca miał prawo spodziewać się dobrej prezencji u swego ochroniarza. Poza tym, gloria Kossutha zawsze winna jaśnieć w każdym jego wyznawcy, nawet w najgłębszej ciemności.  
Jak można się było spodziewać, tajemniczy elf zebrał sobie kilku współpracowników więcej. Roryn obrzucił ich spojrzeniem, zasiadając za stołem. Starał się od razu zapamiętać jak najwięcej twarzy - ot, nigdy nie wiadomo, a jeśli mieli pracować razem - co wynikało ze słów zleceniodawcy - to zawsze kojarzenie tych identycznych, ludzkich mord może się przydać. Kilka rzeczy w opowieści elfa nie spodobało się brodaczowi - "Cytadela Skrytobójców, psia jego mać" - ale przywykł do niefortunnych niespodzianek. Na szczęście, nigdy jeszcze nie wpadł w gówno większe niż takie, z którego nie mógłby się wygrzebać.  
Po zakończeniu elfiej tyrady, krasnolud milczał przez czas jakiś, nie chcąc zabierać głosu jako pierwszy i myśląc nad ewentualnymi pytaniami. Spodobało mu się podejście chudzielca-elfa, który zapytał, na jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą "liczyć" . Cóż, on liczył głównie na nagrodę. Są gusta i guściki. Ale elf poruszył temat, o który chciał zapytać i brodacz.  
- Co do niebezpieczeństw, jest coś po drodze, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć przy kompletowaniu niezbędnych zapasów? Dajmy na to, wielkie pustkowie bez możliwości uzupełnienia zapasów, gorąca pustynia - "Taaak, żebym miał to szczęście" - albo odwrotnie - lodowate szczyty gór? Domyślam się, że oręż nam w pochwach nie zaschnie, ale za dużo takich wypraw kończyło się w wyniku trywialnych sraczek, śmierci z głodu, pragnienia czy... udaru słonecznego. - W ostatniej chwili zamienił cisnące mu się na usta 'od świętego, oczyszczającego ognia Pana Płomieni!' na 'udar słoneczny'. - Bo raczej powinniśmy o takich rzeczach wiedzieć.  
Uniósł prawą dłoń i podrapał się z chrzęstem po podbródku. Była to czynność dość skomplikowana, zważywszy na barierę z rudego zarostu, ale praktyka czyni mistrza.

_**Samuel Boreluth, teraz**_

Samuel był mężczyzną wysokim, raczej szczupłym, choć muskularnym. Długie do ramion, ciemne włosy nosił luźno rozpuszczone, czarne oczy patrzyły z pozorną obojętnością. Długi wąski nos, pociągła, mocno zarysowana szczęka i wąskie usta, nieustannie skrzywione w lekkim, za to paskudnym grymasie, nie budziły sympatii. Okrywająca mężczyznę czarna płytowa zbroja była pokryta licznymi wgnieceniami i zarysowaniami. Ciężki miecz w pochwie na plecach i wyczuwalna aura arogancji dopełniały obrazu.

Samuel spóźnił się kilka minut, specjalnie. Był przed domem na czas, ale chciał zrobić Orrinowi na złość. Wiedział, że mimo jego pogróżek nie jest w stanie wydać na niego rozkazu... neutralizacji zagrożenia, jak to fachowo w Cytadeli nazywano. Gdy wreszcie usadził się na wygodnym skórzanym fotelu, jakich nie brak było w tym domu, spokojnie słuchał słów nowoprzybyłych. Ich mowa jasno wykazywała na to, że jeszcze nigdy nie współpracowali z Cytadelą lub przynajmniej z Orrinem.  
Słysząc słowa tego całego Takuana o etyce Cytadeli aż się uśmiał, zważywszy na to, że kilku tutaj używało psioniki. Bawili się w podsłuchiwanie, jak dzieci. A skupienie psioniczne bez problemu rozpoznawał.  
- Etyka ? Jeżeli nie wypełnimy w stu procentach zadania, Cytadela uzna nas za zdrajców i będzie ścigać, aż do skutku. O porzuceniu zadania, proszę nawet nie myśleć. Konsekwencje jeszcze gorsze. Na żadną pomoc nie liczcie, w myśl zasady: Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie. Po drugie mogę też odpowiedzieć na jeszcze inne pytanie o niebezpieczeństwa. Nie liczcie na to, że to będzie spacerek po lesie w poszukiwaniu grzybów, no chyba, że szuka się grzybów z goniącym was niedźwiedziem. Potężne przedmioty przyciągają potężnych ludzi, lub osoby za takowe się mające – tu spojrzał koso na półdrowa - Co do wynagrodzenia to proponowałbym zbierać tyle przedmiotów ile się da, bo możemy usłyszeć wytarty frazes: Na chwałę Cytadeli.  
Poprawił swą pozycję, nogi położywszy na podnóżku.  
- A teraz „panie" Orrin, jak mniemam wzywając mnie musiałeś wiedzieć o pewnych, hmm, prośbach Arcymaga w stosunku do mnie i te „prośby" nadal mnie zobowiązują. Jeżeli nie masz przy sobie pisemnego pozwolenia od Knellicta, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. I tylko mnie tu nie strasz, bo wiesz dobrze, że niewiele możesz mi zrobić, bez konsekwencji ze strony Arcymaga - zakończył demonstrując prowokacyjny spokój.

_**David, teraz**_

Niziołek, którego według wyglądu i pochodzenia określano „waleczniakiem" z natury nie mówił wiele. Nie odzywał się również, gdy półdrow, jak się prędko okazało, nowy zleceniodawca i pracodawca oczekiwał na jakiekolwiek pytania odnośnie szczegółów zadania, jakie powierzył zebranej grupce. Drobny ciemnowłosy mężczyzna usadowił się w miejscu, gdzie nikomu nie mógł przeszkadzać, po czym uważnie wysłuchiwał zdanie po zdaniu. Nie mógł wybrzydzać, jeśli chodzi o pracę, szczególnie dobrze płatną, a ta na taką się zapowiadała. W końcu potrzebował pieniędzy i to nie mało. Wynajęcie Ogarów Krwi, by pomogli w poszukiwaniu porywacza, który uprowadził jego syna, z pewnością nie będzie tanie.  
Niziołek poprawił pas, po czym oparł ręce na kolanach, wysłuchując, co też mają do powiedzenia pozostali, którzy zebrali się w domu pana Orrina.

Karzeł rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu z uwagą. Kiedy rozmowa kierowała się ku dalszym torom, mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze z płuc szybko, lekko się przy tym garbiąc. W kwestiach uzgadniania nie miał wiele ciekawych informacji czy pytań do zaoferowania. Po prostu czekał aż pozostali dojdą do porozumienia. David, przyglądając się przyszłym kompanom miał nadzieję, że polubi się z pozostałymi.

Orrin uśmiechnął się słysząc słowa Borelutha. Po czym pstryknął palcami przymykając oczy, a po chwili pojawił się wysoki postawny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o przenikliwym spojrzeniu, ubrany w brązowe nogawice i tegoż koloru tunikę. Orrin rzekł do niego:  
- Arcymagu, widzę, że mimo mych usilnych próśb w dalszym ciągu nie zmieniasz kolorystyki ubioru. To cię tylko postarza, uwierz. Choć przyznam, że i dodaje majestatu.  
Nieczuły na gierki półdrowa, Knellict odparł:  
- Orrin zdał mi raport i jestem zadowolony z jego wyborów. Samuelu, ty podążysz z nimi, jako ochrona. I od teraz, twym bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem na czas akcji zostaje Orrin. Ktoś tu pytał o niebezpieczeństwa, jak mi się zdaje? Otóż mogą was w drodze napaść różne plemiona goblinoidów i gigantów.  
- Z tym, że wśród goblinów mamy swoich szpiegów. Przynajmniej ja mam - wtrącił Orrin. Knellict zmierzył go piorunującym spojrzeniem, jednak to nie zmyło uśmiechu z twarzy półdrowa. Ba! Nawet go nie osłabiło.  
- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, zostawię was teraz sam na sam z Orrinem. On udzieli wszystkich potrzebnych informacji. Ja muszę zająć się sprawami Cytadeli w Damarze. Tymczasem, żegnam. - sylwetka arcymaga rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Orrin odczekał chwilkę, po czym rzekł:  
- Tak, Knellict rzeczywiście tu był i z wami rozmawiał. Jak widzicie, człowiek ten może i jest potężny, ale nie tak obyty jak ja. Jeśli więc wolicie wkurwić go i próbować się z nim skontaktować, a później doświadczyć na sobie jego furii, proszę bardzo, Samuelu. Możecie też rozmawiać ze mną, raczyć się trunkami i pieśniami. Wybór należy do was. Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? - rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu i pociągnął łyk ze szklanki.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Roryn obserwował spode łba impertynenta, który przedstawiał się jako Samuel. Co on sobie, do cholery, myślał? Dla brodacza, który, przyjmując misję, wypełniał, co mu nakazano, bez zbędnego szemrania, takie wypowiedzi zasługiwały na karę. Niesubordynacja mogła w przyszłości owocować niepotrzebnymi problemami, a co za tym idzie - zwiększoną śmiertelnością członków drużyny. I, nierzadko, pomniejszeniem nagrody.  
"Mocnyś w gębie, synku, ale zobaczymy, co zdziałasz, gdy zacznie być gorąco. I co z ciebie wylezie, gdy ogień wypali to i owo..."  
Roryn powstrzymał się jednak od komentarza, zwłaszcza, że dyskusja rozwinęła się bez jego udziału - na krótką chwilę pojawił się sam Arcymag. Najwyraźniej zarówno Orrin, jak i Wyszczekaniec obawiali się go - a raczej byli świadomi jego dużej potęgi. Półdrow nie wyglądał na osobnika, który obawia się kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek - do wszystkiego wydawał się podchodzić z niezwykłym dystansem, często nieadekwatnym do powagi sytuacji. Cóż, Firebeard w takich chwilach zawsze zastanawiał się, jaki ironiczny żarcik wymyśliłby taki błazen w chwili, gdy jego ciało paliłoby się na węgiel. Pewnie jakiś ubliżający autorowi podpalenia. Krasnolud wyrzucił jednak te myśli z głowy, powtarzając sobie, że ten oto "zacny obywatel" był teraz jego tymczasowym pracodawcą. Zapłacił za jego usługi, więc zasługiwał na szczątkowy, przynajmniej pozorny, szacunek.  
Oczy brodacza po raz kolejny pomknęły ku Samuelowi. Ten nie zasługiwał na szacunek. Nie zasługiwał nawet na przysłowiowego kopa w rzyć. No cóż, to on miał być ich ochroniarzem, nie odwrotnie, więc sam będzie o siebie dbał. Na tę myśl na twarzy krasnoluda pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Złapał za swój kielich i pociągnął zeń tęgo. Nie lubił wina, ale darowanemu smokowi nie zagląda się w zęby.  
"Gobliny i giganci." - pomyślał. - "Jakich oni tam mają szpiegów? Pracują u nich za jedzenie? Bo nie sądzę, by pieprzone pokurcze mogły zrozumieć współpracę na bardziej skomplikowanych warunkach. Panie Płomieni, już niedługo kolejny prymitywny lud doświadczy Twojej potęgi na własnej skórze...Czy na tej śmierdzącej imitacji skóry, która składa się głównie z wszy i brudu. Jeżeli goblinoidy to najgroźniejsze co stanie nam na drodze, to być może już niedługo będę raczył się piwem gdzieś daleko od tej dziury, nie pamiętając, kto to jest ten ich tam Zhengyi... Taaak. Tylko zachować trzeźwość umysłu i spokój. I nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi Wyszczekańcowi. A nagroda mnie nie minie."  
Chwilowo pogrążony w myślach, krasnolud nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że jego pytanie o przeszkody natury terenowej i zaopatrzenie zostało właściwie zignorowane. Tak bywa. Teraz przed jego oczami przewijały się obrazy palonych lepianek i prymitywnych chatek koboldów i goblinów, jakie w życiu napotkał, które boleśnie doświadczyły, co to znaczy zadrzeć z Kossuthem. Uśmiech na jego twarzy przyjął wyjątkowo paskudny wyraz. Brodacz szybko jednak powrócił do rzeczywistości, a jego mina ponownie wyrażała tylko obojętność.  
"Pytania, pytania... Ja co chciałem, to wiem. Taaak."

W międzyczasie Vistral wysłuchiwał spięcia tego całego Samuela z półdrowem. Przy okazji spostrzegł, że brakuje motywów pająków w pomieszczeniu. "Dziwne, może nie jest wyznawcą Lolth. Na pewno nie Eillistrae - tacy to nie mają kontaktów z Cytadelą, chyba, że jako ich cele - ale... Vhraerun?"  
Zaraz potem obok Orrina pojawił się arcymag. Nie zdziwiło to Talosyty, tak samo jak i późniejsze jego zniknięcie. " Ach, te sztuczki magików "- westchnął z lekkim zażenowaniem.  
Gdy półdrow zadał jeszcze pytanie odnośnie innych wątpliwości kapłan Talosa odezwał się;  
- A jakie to przedmioty mają nam ułatwić podróż przez Vaasę? Warto zapytać, by wiedzieć, na czym stoimy.

- Pytasz o przedmioty, przyjacielu? - Orrin uśmiechnął się szeroko i z sympatią - Przecież to dziecinnie proste! Czekaj, chyba już o tym wspominałem? Nie? Mój błąd. Dobrze, posłuchaj zatem. Dostaniecie kilka eliksirów, które was wspomogą, żelazne glejty, które zidentyfikują was jako moich pracowników i otworzą pewne drzwi. Jak również amulety, które znają moi informatorzy wśród goblinów. Jeśli ktoś z was zna ich język i okaże ten wisior, mają obowiązek was wspomóc w walce czy ukryć. Nie myślcie, że te stworzenia są głupie. Kilku z nich, jak Farrel Lepkie Palce czy Morgan Świstogwizd to utalentowani przywódcy. Plemiona tych goblinów żyją w wschodniej części Galenów. Farrel to zręczny złodziej i jednocześnie wprawny mag. Co was tak dziwi? Goblin nie może być magiem? Ha! Założę się, że jest lepszym czarownikiem niż wy...!

-To go wynajmij, a nie nas ganiasz - wymamrotał w szklankę Samuel...

...Natomiast Morgan to wojownik. Jest tak brutalny na jakiego wygląda, więc okażcie mu *należny* szacunek. - wyraźnie podkreślił przedostatnie słowo i kontynuował - Jeśli będziecie chcieli się ze mną skontaktować, powiedzcie Samuelowi. Ma... coś, dzięki czemu możemy rozmawiać. O każdej porze. Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości? - rozejrzał się zatrzymując wzrok na Vistralu.

Talosytę trochę rozczarowało to, co oferuje Orrin. "Myślałem, że zaoferuje nam coś bardziej spektakularnego, skoro zdołał przywołać Arcymaga pstryknięciem palców. Ale cóż, eliksiry bywają nieprzecenione."  
Sam bynajmniej nie uważał, że gobliny są głupie - raczej podejrzewałby o to zdziczałych orków. Zirytowało go jednak nieco "wychwalanie" przez Orrina tychże przywódców goblińskich.  
Vistrala zaciekawiło jednak wspomnienie o "czymś", dzięki czemu można rozmawiać z półdrowem.  
- Co to za urządzenie, które ma niejaki Samuel? Na czym polega jego działanie i co to konkretnie jest? -spytał.

Gdy Talosyta i Szary zajęli się rozmową Takuan skupił się na wybornej brandy gospodarza eksplodującej w żołądku falą gorąca. W przeciwieństwie do petardy, którą pili z Rhistelem w gospodzie, ten trunek przypominał bombę głębinową. Dla Takuana, przyzwyczajonego do prostego, pełnego znoju życia, takie luksusy nie były codziennością więc wyglądał niczym zadowolony z życia kot.  
Ze stoickim spokojem wysłuchał pouczenia udzielonego przez niejakiego Samuela. Słowa tamtego nawet przypadły mu do gustu, znać, że to człowiek bywały, ale ten ton...nie trzeba było geniusza by zrozumieć, że ten facet będzie się szarogęsić. I że duch współpracy, idea, którą on sam bardzo sobie cenił, niekoniecznie jest tamtemu na rękę. Niemniej, nic nie zwalniało Takuana od podjęcia próby dojścia do porozumienia. Profesjonalizm, kolejna cenna idea.  
To samo dotyczyło pozostałych. Na razie nie mógł ich jeszcze ocenić, miał za mało danych, ale jasnowłosy typ o złych, zielonych oczach podświadomie budził jego niechęć. Takuan wyczuwał w nim żądzę mordu płonącą silnym płomieniem, a także kogoś kto zabija nie z konieczności, a dla własnej przyjemności. "W najgorszym razie postaram się jak najbardziej ograniczać z nim kontakty. Unikanie prowokacji i okazywanie szacunku to podstawowe zasady współżycia z nawet najbardziej ohydnymi kryminalistami".  
Nagłe pojawienie się „arcymaga" wzbudziło w nim lekkie rozbawienie, czym prędzej ukrył więc twarz za szklanką. Po prostu, za bardzo przypominało to sztuczkę z wyciąganiem monety z ucha, pstryk paluszkami i gość wyskakuje jak diabeł z pudełka. Na dodatek wnerwiony jak oszukany lichwiarz. Czarodzieje...  
Z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem czekał na wyjaśnienia Orrina. Ponieważ półelf nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią człowiek zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie:

-Powiedz, czy możemy liczyć na zaliczkę w złocie? Doceniam inicjatywę z przedmiotami, ale mam listę zakupów, którą muszę zrealizować nim wyruszymy w drogę i nie chodzi tu o magię tylko o zupełnie zwyczajny ekwipunek. Przy okazji – zwrócił się do pozostałych - nazywam się Takuan, a ten brzdąc to moja córka, Yuri.

Gdy Takuan przedstawił się, siedzący obok elf postanowił iść w jego ślady, mimo że znał już imiona większości zgromadzonych.  
- Pozwolicie panowie, że także się przedstawię. Zwę się Rhistel Elgshar, a tamten troll na dworze to Corljargh. Wracając do pytania mego przedmówcy, to jak będzie z tą zaliczką?

Rhistel ze stoickim spokojem słuchał konwersacji tłumiąc ziewanie. Wyskok osobnika zwanego Samuelem dał psionowi przynajmniej trochę informacji na temat Cytadeli.  
Gdy pojawił się arcymag, na twarzy elfa pojawił się grymas wrogości. "Phi, magicy, niedobrze mi się robi na ich widok, oby tylko wynagrodzenie było warte uwagi".  
Z kolei pochwała goblinów była po prostu… dziwna. A zresztą, przecież ten cały Orrin jest **pół**drowem i nikt nie powiedział, że drugie pół należało do człowieka. Może kocha tatusia.  
- Dla ułatwienia przyszłych konwersacji - Roryn Firebeard. - mruknął rudobrody krasnolud z cicha, kołysząc trzymanym w ręku kielichem.

Krasnolud aż stężał po słowach Orrina. Farrel Lepkie Palce? Morgan Świstogwizd? Utalentowani przywódcy? Psia jego mać. Pieprzeni złodzieje, pieprzone gobliny, pieprzony świat, w którym nawet "takim" humanoidom trzeba okazywać szacunek. Cóż, od niego się go nie doczekają - ostatecznie, w każdej drużynie musi być miejsce dla osobnika stojącego z tyłu i milczącego z wyraźną pogardą. Roryn niniejszym zamierzał to miejsce zająć - przynajmniej na czas interakcji z goblinami.  
Facet z dziewczynką na kolanach rozpoczął kolejkę wzajemnego zapoznawania się. Krasnolud zlustrował go wzrokiem. Z jednej strony, rzeczowość... Takuana... I fakt, że jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na *niemagiczny* ekwipunek wzbudziły umiarkowaną sympatię Firebearda. Z drugiej, osobnik najmujący się do podobnych zadań z córką nie może być normalny. A przynajmniej na pewno nie jest ostrożny. Zresztą, sam fakt posiadania córki w przypadku awanturnika, a tacy jak on rzadko mieli w pełni żywe i kompletne rodziny, wskazuje na pewną nieostrożność.  
Nie zmieniało to faktu, że krasnolud już wiedział, z kim pójdzie kupować zapasy, a przynajmniej z kim wyjdzie w tym celu. Nie wykluczał, że po dwóch sekundach marszu zawróci i zacznie poszukiwania na własną rękę. To się już zdarzało.  
W międzyczasie David waleczniak z uwagą spoglądał na pana Orrina, kiedy z chwili na chwilę powiększało się grono osób, wypytujących o zaliczkę. Niziołek nabrał powietrza przez usta i lekko wysunął głowę w przód, aby lepiej słyszeć. W końcu wszystko od tego zależało. Jeśli zaliczka będzie wynosić pięćdziesiąt złotych monet, to całkowite wynagrodzenie pojedynczego najemnika może wynieść nawet trzy razy tyle, a to by oznaczało, że David będzie mógł udać się do siedziby Ogarów Krwi, by wynająć i opłacić osobę, która pomoże mu w poszukiwaniach.  
Odpowiedź odnośnie tak ważnego aspektu całego zadania została zignorowana i wyparta przez dalszą część rozmowy, grupa zabierała się za przedstawianie się. Pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna któremu towarzyszyło dziecko. Niziołek początkowo dziwił się, jak ktokolwiek może zabierać dzieci na poszukiwanie przygód, później jednak przypomniał sobie opowieści o pewnym człowieku, którego jedynym towarzyszem podróży było pięcioletnie dziecko. Nie byli jednak tacy bezbronni na jakich wyglądali. On nieźle władał mieczem i kuszą, dziecko zaś posiadało nadludzkie zdolności wpływania na otoczenie mocą i siłą umysłu. Możliwe, że i tym razem tak było. A może po prostu Takuan to odpowiedzialny wdowiec i ojciec i kocha swoją córkę nawet kiedy jest totalnie bezużyteczna w walce. Kto wie?  
Kolejną osobą, która przedstawiła się, był elf o kasztanowych, długich włosach, który ubiorem i ogółem przypominał czarodzieja, czyli osobę, jak najbardziej przydatną choć w równym stopniu niebezpieczną. Kolejnym osobnikiem, był rudobrody krasnolud, o łysiejącej czaszce. Krasnoludy również bywały dobrymi kompanami w podróży. Świetnie dogadywały się z niziołkami i rozumiały żarty tych mniejszych, a w walce bywały śmiercionośnymi maszynami, którym, niezależnie od strony konfliktu, lepiej było schodzić z drogi. Choć ten tutaj nie wydawał się za bardzo sympatyczny, mogły to być jak w przypadku mężczyzny z dzieckiem, zaledwie pozory.  
Karłowaty człowieczek przejechał dłonią po długich, czarnych włosach, spiętych z tyłu w koński ogon, po czym poprawił pas.

–Ja zaś, moi przyszli towarzysze broni, nazywam się David. Możecie mi mówić Dave, lub po prostu mały, jak wielu innych, nie razi to mej dumy i honoru.- rzekł uśmiechając się przy tym.

Gdy zniknął arcymag, Samuel pstryknął palcami i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Oczywiste było, że Knellicta nie było nigdzie widać. Pstryknął jeszcze raz, najwyraźniej drwiąc z półdrowa.  
- Oj, Orrin, mój drogi przyjacielu. Jeśli się o tym dowie Knellict, to masz tydzień atrakcji u kata murowany. Miłego odpoczynku ci życzę – mężczyzna roześmiał się Orrinowi w twarz – a co do twych kontaktów z goblinami i innym badziewiem, to proszę cię bardzo. Jak tobie odpowiada takie towarzystwo, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko nie zmuszaj nas do zadawania się z tymi śmierdzielami.  
Samuel rozglądając się po całym towarzystwie zobaczył minę krasnoluda. A tego co ugryzło? Kurka obraziłem jego szanowną matkę, czy co ? Czy może się sfajdał pod siebie? Kuźwa mać, niektórych osób to on nigdy nie pojmie jakimi kategoriami myślą. No chyba, że uważa takie zachowanie za przystające jemu i całemu okropieństwu jakie reprezentuje. Niektórzy srają wyżej niż dupę mają. Ale co tam, mało go to obchodziło. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i powrócił do zgryźliwej miny, którą raczył Orrina. Czas powkurzać tego padalca.  
- Co do kontaktów z tym naszym drogim przyjacielem, którego na nieszczęście nic jeszcze nie pożarło – wskazał na półdrowa – to nie będę z tego robił jakiejś wielkiej szopki, zawsze i wszędzie przekażę wasze słowa dla niego. I naprawdę posłuchajcie się mojej rady odnośnie zbierania przedmiotów. To skąpiec i na zaliczkę też nie ma co liczyć. Już pewnie w swojej impertynenckiej czaszce układa plan jak nas wykiwać. Uwierzcie, drugiego takiego dusigrosza, to ja nie znam.  
Nalał sobie brandy, którą bardzo rzadko pił. W ogóle rzadko pił alkohol. W jego robocie było to niewskazane, nie gdy szuka cię sam najwyższy zulkir.  
- Wiesz, Orrin, widząc te twoje namiastki magicznych przedmiotów, które nazywasz eliksirami, to albo próbujesz zdefraudować pieniądze Cytadeli albo to twoja prywatna wyprawa...

Gdy Samuel konstruował swą wypowiedź Orrin nalał sobie brandy. Pociągnąwszy uczciwy łyk półelf skontrował zjadliwie.

- Samuelu, wiele się zmieniło od czasu naszej ostatniej rozmowy. I co do zaliczki, potrzebnych wam przedmiotów i eliksirów przygotowanych przez naszych najlepszych magów, dostaniecie je choćby zaraz - głos półdrowa stał się niebezpiecznie chłodny i agresywny - A oto wasza zaliczka, impertynencie - wyciągnął spod stołu siedem sakw i rzucił każdemu jedną - To sto sztuk złota, a to zaledwie marna część głównej "wypłaty" . Za każdy dostarczony do mnie przedmiot Zhengyi'ego dostaniecie dziesięć razy tyle. A co do mikstur... - wyciągnął z plecaka czternaście flaszek i postawił na stole - Każdy dostanie po dwie na początek. Dzięki tej - wskazał na niebieską butelkę - będzie mogli przemienić się w dowolne stworzenie waszej wielkości, bądź mniejsze. Natomiast dzięki tym w czerwonych butelkach, będziecie mogli stać się twardzi jak kamień. Wtedy nawet najcięższe maczugi ogrów się od was odbiją. Jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś specjalne zamówienia, tuż przed wyruszeniem w podróż, powiedzcie, postaram się to zdobyć. Jeszcze coś?

Nagle, drzwi do pokoju z hukiem otworzyły się, a do środka, prócz zapachu czystego nocnego powietrza, wkroczyły dwie osoby. Najpierw - dumnie unoszący w górę głowę gnom, taksujący wzrokiem profesjonalisty zarówno wnętrze jak i samych zaskoczonych gości. Za nim wszedł drow w długiej czarnej przeszywanicy i z dłonią przy rękojeści szabli, rozglądając się również. W jego oczach płonęły iskry jakby szukał zaczepki. Drow zamknął drzwi, po czym usiadł w kącie pokoju. Gnom zasiadł do stołu wraz z innymi i zapytał rzeczowo jak gdyby nigdy nic:  
- No to jak kurwa będzie, robimy interes?

_**Helbrynn, wcze**__**ś**__**niej**_

Podróż do Wioski Krwawnika ciągnęła się długo i była męcząca. Przynajmniej dla noszącego gęstą brodę i okulary grubości denek od butelek, gnoma. Drow Xayas nie odzywał się, siedział z przodu strzegąc swego pana i jego wehikułu. Wesoły niziołek-woźnica z wprawą poganiał zaprzęg. Byle tylko zdążyć na czas.  
Helbrynn siedział z tyłu, usiłując czerpać przyjemność z siedzenia na wyściełanym poduszkami plecionym fotelu, który i tak podskakiwał na wybojach nie zapewniając nawet podstawowego komfortu podczas jazdy. Wąska smużka dymu z fajki wydostawała się przez dziurę między dwoma osłaniającymi wóz płachtami, która przy okazji robiła za wejście.  
"Kurwa. Co ten Szary sobie wyobraża? Sprzedać wszystkie towary, zabrać tylko żywność? No dobra. Jest dziesięć beczek żywności. Jechać z Valls do tej zabitej dechami Wsi Krwawnika? No dobrze. Ale cholera po co? Tak jakby nie mógł tego powiedzieć, musi kurwa robić zebranie jakby zbierał drużynę chuj wie jakich herosów. Bajek się naczytał. A może to tajne? Haha! Może nie będziemy tym razem herosami ratującymi tyłki księżniczek, a knuć będziemy o zagładzie świata? Cokolwiek. Jeśli potrzebuje moich usług, dostanie je. Ale kurwa, niech zapłaci".  
Gnom dumał nad swym losem ćmiąc fajkę i przeglądając korespondencję. Maex Veska, Varin Harati, Smek Gahater. Same szychy. I wszyscy chcieli jego pomocy. Czy raczej usług. A tu kurwa nie! Gnaj gnomie na daleką prowincję, gdzie psy szczekają dupami tylko przez to, że kiedyś ktoś uratował ci dupę. A przecież załatwiacz trudnych spraw dla możnych tego świata miał być wolnym zawodem. Ech.  
Helbrynn zagwizdał w zwisjący na szyi gwizdek, dosłownie chwilę potem do wozu wlazł Xayas. Pierdolony akrobata. Helbryn sam chciałby wiedzieć, jak drow w jadącym wozie, podskakującym dodatkowo na wybojach, potrafi przejść z kozła na zakrytą plandekami pakę.  
- Wzywałeś mnie, ojcze? - zapytał wysoki młody drow, uzbrojony po zęby.  
- Tak, synu - odpowiedział gnom. I choć sytuacja wyglądała komicznie, obaj byli śmiertelnie poważni.  
Helbrynn zastanowił się nad tym, jak skomplikowane związki wiążą ze sobą ludzi. I nie tylko ludzi. On wisiał Orrinowi przysługę, więc gnał w chuj daleko żeby zaszczekać i posłuchać co Szary ma do powiedzenia. Z kolei sam Helbrynn uratował dupę Xayasa, za co ten obdarzał gnoma wielką czcią. Tak jakby miał honor. Zresztą, czy honor drowów pozwala im na posłuszeństwo wobec gnomów? Nieważne jak pokrętnych?  
- Miej oczy szeroko otwarte i nadstawiaj bacznie uszu. Kto wie, co uda nam się osiągnąć, ale zasada, o której zawsze ci mówiłem - im więcej wiesz tym dłużej żyjesz. Oczywiście jeśli umiesz tę wiedzę wykorzystać w odpowiedni sposób.  
- Tak - głuche potwierdzenie wyrwało się z ust drowa. Jak zawsze. Skryty i cichy. Idealny uczeń.  
Nagle coś mocno szarpnęło wozem i gnom polecał do przodu prosto na klęczącego przed nim drowa. Nim zaczął przeklinać, przez dziurę w płachtach zajrzał niziołek. Jego pucołowata twarz miała przerażony wyraz.  
- Ppppanie, koło się urwało...  
- Zajebiście. 

_**Teraz**_

- Nareszcie jesteś, Helbryn. Ileż, kurwa, mogę na ciebie czekać? Masz jakiś dobry powód, dla którego się spóźniłeś? Zresztą, nieważne. I tak jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... - Szary obrzucił gnoma kosym spojrzeniem.

_**Teraz**_

Jak się prędko okazało pan Orrin wcale nie był taki zły, jak go stary znajomy opisywał. Przede wszystkim, dał każdemu z "ochotników" po pełnym mieszku pieniędzy. Całe sto złotych monet był wybawieniem dla niziołka. Wraz ze swoimi oszczędnościami, które zabrał z domu, miał niemal pełne dwieście, a to oznaczało, że do wynajęcia Ogarów Krwi, brakowało mu bardzo niewiele. Tym bardziej był podekscytowany sumą jaka ponoć czekała na poszukiwaczy w zamian za każdy znaleziony przedmiot, których mieli szukać. Waleczniak schował prędko skórzaną sakwę do swojej torby podróżnej. Powoli i cicho wziął również należne mu mikstury.

Wtedy to półdrow spytał czy ktoś nie ma jakiś specjalnych życzeń. Niziołkowi zawsze marzył się rzucany sztylet, który za sprawą mocy magicznej, wracał z powrotem do ręki, lecz nie chciał by ktoś o nim pomyślał, że jest niewdzięcznikiem i jeszcze mu mało, toteż przemilczał to. Rozmyślał o tym, że jeśli obiecana zapłata będzie choć w połowie tak wysoka jak obiecywano, sam sobie taki kupi.  
Karzeł rozmyślał już jak to pięknie będzie, kiedy odzyska swego syna i za zarobione pieniądze postawi nowy dom, gdzie zamieszka z dzieckiem. Oby tenże scenariusz sprawdził się tak, jak sobie go niziołek wyobrażał. Kto wie, może i uda mu się nazbierać tyle pieniędzy, że przebłaga jakiegoś wpływowego kleryka, by potężnym czarem przywrócił jego żonie życie. To jednak były już odległe marzenia, które musiały zejść na dalszy plan. Waleczniak spuścił głowę w dół i czekał, aż rozmowa po raz kolejny potoczy się w dalszym kierunku.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Jeden po drugim zgromadzeni przy stole mężczyźni odbierali swe zaliczki demonstrując lepsze lub gorsze maniery.

Odstawiwszy brandy, Takuan przysłuchiwał się przez chwilę coraz bardziej agresywnej wymianie zdań między pracodawcą, a ochroniarzem. "Muszą się szczerze nie cierpieć. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł by to właśnie oni utrzymywali łączność". Notując w myślach by nie kłopotać tej dwójki z byle powodu, mężczyzna sięgnął po buteleczki. Czy też raczej chciał sięgnąć, Yuri była szybka jak wąż. Z cierpliwością sfinksa przeczekał wybuch jej zainteresowania, ale gdy usiłowała odetkać naczynia i spróbować napojów, jakby od niechcenia rozchylił sakwę ze złotem. Wystarczyło. Dziewczynka zafascynowana błyszczącymi monetami zostawiła buteleczki, a te natychmiast wylądowały w torbie jej ojca.  
By trochę rozładować gęstniejącą atmosferę Takuan wylewnie podziękował Orrinowi. Wykorzystując fakt, że uwaga półelfa na chwilę zwróciła się w jego stronę, a pozostali zajęli się swoimi sakwami (Rhistel był jakiś nieobecny) zapytał Szarego gdzie w mieście znajduje się dobry zakład jubilerski. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź starannie zasznurował ciężką sakwę, po czym zwrócił się do pozostałych:  
-Chyba wiemy już wszystko, prawda? Co wy na to, żebyśmy zakończyli na razie to spotkanie i rozeszli się skompletować ekwipunek? Ja w każdym razie zamierzam to zrobić, a nie mam nic przeciwko kompanii w drodze. Rhistelu, idziesz? Nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu? – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Orrina – Jeśli nie to do zobaczenia za parę godzin. Ano właśnie, kiedy i gdzie?

Gdy Rhistel usłyszał propozycję Takuana, odrzekł:  
- Mogę iść, i tak nie mam tu nic do roboty. To jak, panie Orrin, znajdzie się dodatkowa buteleczka?

-Niestety nie, Rhistel. I nie jestem żadnym "panem", po prostu Orrin. Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Co chcecie, na dziewięć piekieł Baatoru, kupić w tej mieścinie pośrodku nocy? Odłóżcie to na rano, dobrze wam radzę. I wyruszamy cztery godziny po świcie, gdyż powinniśmy być we Wiosce niecałe dwa dni później. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, możemy udać się spać. Nie musicie wychodzić, macie przygotowane posłania. Dobrej nocy - półdrow ziewnął, wstał z fotela i wszedł po schodach na górę, zostawiając ich samych.

Słysząc ostatnie słowa Orrina, Takuan tylko pokręcił głową. "Za dużo brandy, stary baranie, mózg ci zmętniał od gorzały. To nie metropolia. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, życz dobrej nocy kolegom i do łózia."  
Łóżko we wspólnej izbie było dość wygodne, ale nie tak będą spać podczas podróży, lepiej jak najszybciej przyzwyczaić się do twardego podłoża. Takuan umył się szybko i, upewniwszy się, że Yuri zasnęła, położył się na podłodze przykryty kocem. Sakwę z pieniędzmi położył przy boku. Układając w myślach listę zakupów starał się nie zastanawiać nad niczym innym, ale niewesołe myśli nie dawały mu spokoju.  
Wbrew lekko rzuconym uwagom o braku szacunku dla etyki Takuan nie był pozbawiony sumienia. Pozostali najemnicy mogli się zastanawiać głównie nad zyskiem, ale on widział podejrzaną sprawę śmierdzącą na kilometr. Ta misja cuchnęła śmiercią, którą Cytadela zada im gdy tylko przestaną być potrzebni. Kto, u diabła, wyda tyle złota na grupę nikomu nieznanych najemników skoro można to rozwiązać efektywniej? A jeśli nie skrytobójcy, to zawsze pozostaje jeszcze gość, który ostatnie lata spędził w grobie. Będzie potężnie wkurzony gdy wróci, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Takuan nie zdziwiłby się gdyby Vaasa znów zapłonęła, a on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru smakować wojny po raz drugi w życiu.  
Wiedział jedno, po zakończeniu roboty trzeba się będzie ewakuować z Vassy jak najszybciej. Istniały poważne przesłanki, że tutejszy klimat stanie się bardzo niezdrowy. A więc do Waterdeep, to potężne miasto, a Hala Mentalnego Splendoru to ponoć dobre miejsce dla utalentowanego dziecka, czesne nie powinno być problemem. On sam też znajdzie tam zajęcie, zwłaszcza z dużą ilością złota od Orrina w kieszeni.  
Nieco uspokojony zamknął wreszcie oczy i odpłynął w sen.

Roryn spojrzał z uznaniem na sakiewkę i dwie buteleczki. Ci siedzący dalej, na widok szybkości, z jaką kapłan schował 'zaliczkę', mogli sobie przypomnieć nauki ze szkółek świątynnych o osmozie - jeżeli, naturalnie, ktokolwiek znał taki trudny wyraz. Brodacz, na przykład, niekoniecznie go kojarzył - szybkiego chowania łupów nauczyło go długie podróżowanie z gnomim łotrzykiem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że kradziejskich osobników w tej drużynie nie spotka.  
Podniósł głowę dopiero po paru chwilach, spędzonych na kontemplowaniu miłego ciężaru stu złotych monet. Orrin już zbierał się do odejścia, dając im ostatnie, hm, rady? Nie, słowo "polecenia" bardziej tu pasowało. Krasnolud czuł, że jeżeli półdrow nie kłamie, to ich współpraca będzie zdecydowanie... owocna. Tysiąc sztuk złota za każdy przedmiot Zhengyi'ego...  
"-Im musi naprawdę zależeć na tym liczu. Siedem tysięcy od przedmiotu idzie im w cholerę. Zorganizowanie i opłaty za całą tą ekspedycję musiały im pochłonąć pieprzone sto tysięcy. Ja pierdolę, a ja myślałem, że ten facet ma problemy z wysupłaniem paru tysięcy sztuk złota na wskrzeszenie. No, Roryn, petunia nie omlet, czy jak to Hardek, niech się w świętym ogniu smaży, powiadał. Jutro wielki dzień. A za miesiąc wielkie bogactwo!"  
- Dobrej. - mruknął z cicha do odchodzącego pracodawcy. Senności zbytniej nie czuł, plany, roztaczające się przed nim, skutecznie ją rozwiały. Za tyle kasy mógł zrobić wszystko. Mógł znaleźć każdego. Mógł załatwić sobie spotkanie z każdym. Z niemalże każdym wojownikiem, łotrzykiem, magiem, nawet z szalonymi piromanami i innymi, uważanymi za odszczepieńców. Mógł załatwić wiele starych porachunków, mógł...  
Przerwał ten tok myśli. Spojrzał na swoich... współtowarzyszy. Cóż, najbliższe dni pokażą, kto znalazł się tu przez pomyłkę, a kto nie. A jutro... Trzeba przemyśleć, jaki ekwipunek magiczny zakupić. Chociaż, na gobliny i niemagiczny wystarczy, a z większymi stworami i tak raczej się spotka na długość swego wypieszczonego Jęzora Ognia.  
Na myśl o jego broni - a raczej o przedłużeniu woli jego bóstwa - na twarz krasnoluda ponownie wypełzł uśmiech. Pieniądze również i Jęzor pozwolą... ulepszyć. Napełnić mocą. A wtedy łańcuch stanie się tym, czym być powinien - sprowadzającym inferno biczem bożym... Taaak. Krasnolud posiedział jeszcze chwilę, przysłuchując się zamierającej konwersacji, po czym wstał z krzesła, krótko życzył dobrej nocy reszcie kompanii i udał się do komnaty, w której mieli spać. Po krótkiej ablucji Roryn, ułożywszy swój ekwipunek schludnie nieopodal pierwszego lepszego posłania, powrócił do swych marzeń, do wizji, które galopowały w przeróżnych kierunkach. Nie wiedział, kiedy te marzenia przeszły w sny.

_**Wcze**__**ś**__**niej**_

Samuel brał właśnie łyk brandy, kiedy Orrin wyciągnął sakiewki z zaliczką, efektem czego Boreluth omal się nie udławił wykwintnym napojem. Rzucił tylko ciche:  
- Przepraszam - i zaczął wycierać swą brodę z rozchlapanego trunku.  
- Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem cię. Twoje doświadczenia z Cytadelą sięgają jeszcze czasów, kiedy nie wiodło nam się tak dobrze jak teraz. Cóż rzec?  
- Kurka Orrin, toś mnie zaskoczył. no dobra wisisz mi kolejną sztukę miedzi. Znów mi się udało cię zdenerwować. Ile razy ci mówię, żebyś się nie stresował tak bardzo - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie  
- Samuel, przyjacielu. Coś ci się pomyliło. To ja ci to zawsze mówię. - półelf nachylił się szepcąc.  
- Dobra, koniec tych drobnych złośliwości. Może i nie lubimy się za bardzo, ale wiesz, że ja zawsze wykonuję swoje zadania.  
Wziął dwie mikstury od Orrina, czerwoną i niebieską  
- Czas ruszać w drogę. Jutro z rana ? Właściwie to już dzisiaj...  
- Tak, kilka godzin po świcie. Skorzystaj z mej łaźni, przyda ci się po tak długiej podróży. Dobrej nocy.  
- Nawzajem - rzekł Samuel wychodząc do łaźni.  
Poszedł do łaźni i wziął kąpiel. Zmęczony całym dniem w podróży, najpierw uciekając przed agentami z Thay, a później szybką podróżą do domu Orrina, usnął niczym niemowlę.

_**Wcze**__**ś**__**niej**_

Helbrynn, niewiele myśląc, zabrał sakiewkę ze stołu i ruszył w stronę oddalającego się Orrina. Xayas kroczył w ślad za gnomem i gdy wyszli już z zasięgu słuchu istot zgromadzonych w salce na dole, Helbrynn klepnął lekko półdrowa w nerkę.

- Hej, mistrzu! - rzekł po czym mrugnął na Xayasa, który wyciągnął z plecaka flaszkę przedniej brandy - rozumiem, że nie chce ci się języka strzępić, ale kurwa, kupiłem wóz po okazyjnej cenie i się koło urwało. Stąd to spóźnienie. Wybacz, kurwa, ale chciałbym żebyś wszystko mi jeszcze raz powiedział - tak jak im. Bo nie lubię czegoś nie wiedzieć. - gnom uśmiechnął się niemal szczerze i wręczył półdrowowi flaszkę brandy - Masz, to na dowód przyjaźni i jako przeprosiny.  
- Ech, Magister, mówiłem ci już w wozie, ale skoro nalegasz, powtórzę. Chodźcie do mojej komnaty, wypijemy wasze "przeprosiny" - półdrow mrugnął do gnoma, po czym otworzył drzwi, zapraszając go gestem. Gdy również znalazł się w pokoju, zamknął drzwi na klucz i wyciągnął zagłuszacz, wynalazek drowich szpiegów. Położył go przy drzwiach i rzekł: - Magister, przyjacielu, chodzi o wskrzeszenie, czy może raczej przywrócenie do nie-życia Zhengyi'ego, poprzez zdobycie kilku jego osobistych przedmiotów. Zaklęcie ma rzucić Knellict, a wy macie zdobyć potrzebne przedmioty. Zabiorę was do wieży, gdzie znajduje się księga króla-czarnoksiężnika, z której dowiecie się, gdzie znajdują się przedmioty. - nalał do trzech szklanek brandy częstując gości.  
- Jeżli to tylko tyle, chłopcze, to rzeczywiście wszystkiego dowiedziałem się już w wozie. A jest w tym jakiś haczyk, hmm? Na przykład może z dziesięć (tfu!) antycznych czarnych smoków pilnuje wejścia do komnaty z przedmiotem, co? Czy raczej chodzi o to, że ma je ktoś, kto nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego czym są i trzeba je po cichu zakosić? W tym pierwszym przypadku wysiada nawet sam mężny Elmo z Cienistej Doliny. Co do drugiego, cóż, ja i Xayas mamy pewne kwalifikacje. - gnom znów uśmiechnął się chytrze i wypił łyk brandy wznosząc w myślach toast za pomyślność misji.  
- Haczyk tkwi w tym, że nie wiadomo gdzie one są. I nie wiadomo kto lub co ich pilnuje. Możliwe, że jeden jest w pozostałościach Zamku Grozy, lecz nie jest tam szczególnie miło i przyjemnie. Byłem tam raz, z Athrogatem i Knellictem, a i tak ledwo wyszliśmy cało. Relikty Zhengyi'ego są równie nieprzewidywalne, co Cienisty Splot, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.  
- Tfu, ażebym nigdy nie spotkał żadnego z wyznawców Shar. Może i kurwa daje im moc ten splot, że srają w gacie od nadmiaru mocy przy rzucaniu czarów, ale fakt - bywa nieprzewidywalny. A szczególnie, kurwa, psie syny, które używają go w magii. Sytuacja się klaruje - mamy Zhengyi'ego, który wącha planarne kwiatki od spodu i jego artefakty, potem przybywa mężny pan Knellict i z artefaktów robi na powrót Zhengyi'ego. Tylko kurwa tą przepaścią między jednym a drugim mamy się zająć my, tak?  
- Dość niecodzienne ujęcie sprawy, ale trafne. Oj, Magister, ileśmy się lat nie widzieli? A ty się nic nie zmieniłeś od tamtego czasu... Dalej jesteś kurewsko szczery i rozbrajający. - Orrin uśmiechnął się i opróżnił swą szklanicę. Zorientował się, że jego towarzysze również mają puste szklanki, więc zapytał: - Jeszcze brandy?  
- Nie. Wybacz kurwa, ale na służbie nie piję. Znaczy, nie piję dużo. Jeszcze zacznę gadać jakieś dziwne rzeczy ... - ostatnie słowa gnom wymówił z niepewnością w głosie po czym uderzył lekko pięścią w stół i wstał - nieważne, nie piję dużo i już. A co do ostatniego naszego spotkania - nie pamiętasz? Przecież to kurwa było pięć lat temu, wtedy gdy podpadłem Cytadeli Skrytobójców, oj bardzo podpadłem. A ty wtedy załatwiłeś mi od nich misję, którą musiałem wykonać za darmola żeby odzyskać ich i tak nikłe zaufanie. I kurwa nie dałeś mi szansy, żeby sprawdzić kto wygra w pojedynku ja kontra Knellict. - gnom otarł pot z czoła, ściągnął na chwile gogle, by je przetrzeć i klepnął mocno półdrowa po ramieniu - Żartuję. Albo ten alkohol za mocny ukrad ... to znaczy kupiłem, hehe. Fakt faktem, gdyby nie ty to kurwa kto wie czy skończyło by się wtedy na śmierci w okrutnych męczarniach? - gnom skończył przecierać gogle jedwabną chustką, którą schował do kieszeni marynarki. Kazał wstać Xayasowi i obaj stanęli przed drzwiami, twarzami jednak dalej w stronę Orrina - No, ale koniec tych wspominek. Idę zobaczyć jak się ma koło przymocowane na słowo honoru przez mojego nizioła-woźnicę. Swoją drogą polecam, okazuje się że mieszanka tej profesji i rasy nieźle daje radę. No, ale co ja ci będę smaka robił, mój niziołek jest mój i koniec - znajdź se swojego i wytrenuj. Co to ja miałem? Aaahaa. Masz tu jakąś szopę, gdzie mógłbym wprowadzić mój wóz? I gdzie byłby bezpieczny? Wiesz, niby Xayas może go pilnować całą noc - drow za plecami gnoma wyprężył się dumnie - ale on też czasem musi spać.  
- Proponuję przejechać nim przez bramę z tyłu. Cała posiadłość jest chroniona magicznie. Co do tego pojedynku ty kontra Knellict... Kto wie, co by z tego wynikło? Może będziemy mieli szansę jeszcze się o tym przekonać? - w głosie półdrowa zabrzmiała dziwna nuta, której nie sposób było zidentyfikować - Ale nie spekulujmy. Dobrej nocy wam życzę - uśmiechnął się i nalał sobie więcej brandy.  
Helbrynn pożegnał się i zszedł na dół - do sali, którą powoli opuszczali goście. W dobrym humorze, aczkolwiek nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego tak dobrym, udał się do miejsca, gdzie przed domem zostawił wóz. Gdy tylko podszedł, spod wozu wyłonił się niziołek-woźnica, stanął na baczność i powiedział:

-Koło zostało naprawione i odzyskało stuprocentową sprawność. Użyłem zapasowych części przechowywanych w schowku, trzeba ich trochę dokupić bo powoli się kończą. - niziołek mówił szybko, nie służalczo, raczej z pewnością siebie i dumą z wykonanego obowiązku.  
- No to zobaczymy cóż takiego wykombinowałeś. Xayas... - gnom nie skończył wypowiadać imienia swego towarzysza, gdy ten zajrzał pod wóz, po czym zdał meldunek na ucho Helbrynowi.  
- No proszę. Metalowa opaska. Nieźle się spisałeś, ale ośka jest i tak do wymiany. A kto wie czy i nie cały wóz? Tak - to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie - widząc zawiedzioną minę niziołka rzucił mu złotą monetę i dodał - Ale oczywiście, doceniam co zrobiłeś. Potrzebujemy jednak pewnego sprzętu. Jutro ty i Xayas jedziecie sprzedać ten wóz. I kupcie nowy. Tylko dobrze go sprawdźcie - z ceną się nie liczę, ma być dobry. Towary zostawicie tutaj. Ja ich popilnuje, jakoś to przeżyję. A! Wyślecie też depeszę do mojego kantorku w Valls. Tu również nie obchodzi mnie ile sobie zażyczy goniec. Mają przyjechać Robi, Henan, Marias i Venn. I to kurwa migiem. Przeliczyłem się myśląc, że wystarczy mi jedynie dwóch służących.  
Skończywszy swą tyradę, gnom podreptał z powrotem do domu. Kazał Xayasowi przynieść kilka drobiazgów z wozu i zajął wolny pokój na pierwszym piętrze.  
Podczas gdy Xayas spał, gnom siedział nad papierami. Ta inwestycja nie była zbyt korzystna. Sakiewka otrzymana od Orrina to kropla w morzu. Helbrynn podliczył dokładnie ostatnie wydatki dochodząc znów do wniosku, że bilans jest ujemny. Pierwszy raz od czterdziestu lat. Oby ta misja na prawdę warta była swojej ceny.  
Gdy Xayas wstał, wyspany (ech, te elfy i ich 2 godziny snu na dobę) gnom położył się spać. Drow usiadł wygodnie obok jego łóżka, zasłaniając czarnym kapturem swoje biały włosy. Już po chwili półmrok panujący w pokoju sprawił, że Xayas stał się niewidoczny nawet dla swojego pana. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na pokój i zamknięte na klucz drzwi, po czym zasnął.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Świt to dobry moment aby zrobić zakupy. Nawet najlepszy. Zwłaszcza jeśli poprzedniego dnia jakiś moralnie podejrzany mieszaniec zmusił cię do współpracy przy wskrzeszaniu jakiegoś nieumarłego dziada i poszedłeś spać o godzinie, o której nawet studenci magii grzecznie śpią. Przynajmniej w Końcu Szlaku. Większość sklepów jest otwierana mniej więcej o świcie, a wszyscy śmiałkowie wyruszający na pustkowia Vaasy wykupują zapasy o tej właśnie porze. Na ulicach miasta był tłok, zwyczajny ruch o tej porze. Zaś na targu można było zakupić wszystko – od broni, przez zbroje, liny i pułapki, aż po towary, takie jak wódka czy suszone mięso.  
Trzy godziny minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Wędrowcy spotkali się poza miastem, gdzie czekał na nich Orrin. Siedział na wysokim wytrzymałym gniadoszu i uśmiechał się do zebranych. Przemówił tymi słowy:  
- Przyjaciele, czas wam wyruszyć do Wioski Krwawnika. Za dwa dni macie tam spotkanie z Athrogatem, skurwysyńsko wrednym krasnoludem, który jest jednym z poruczników Cytadeli. Spotkamy się za trzy dni w Wiosce, ja mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia z pewnymi osobami - uśmiechnął się i spiął konia ostrogami, wierzchowiec zatańczył niecierpliwie - Jedźcie prosto tym traktem, zaprowadzi was do Wioski. W razie czego, jest tu parę osób mających doświadczenie na tych terenach. Miłej podróży! - wykrzyknął i z szybkością wiatru oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy tylko Orrin zniknął za granicą horyzontu, ten półdrow już zaczynał działać im na nerwy. Przynajmniej niektórym.

Noc przyniosła Takuanowi odpoczynek, niewyraźne, splątane wizje domu nie były w stanie zakłócić mu snu. Z chęcią pospałby dłużej, ale Yuri, swym zwyczajem, wstała po zaledwie pięciu godzinach spędzonych w krainie marzeń i nie omieszkała tego obwieścić światu (a przynajmniej ojcu). Próby odwrócenia się na drugi bok nic nie dały, mała szarpała go za ramię za nic nie mogąc zrozumieć jak można tak długo spać. Będzie z niej piekielna nastolatka to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Takuan już teraz bał się tego jak diabli.  
Po porannej toalecie i śniadaniu, w ramach przełamywania pierwszych lodów zaprosił resztę zespołu na wspólne zakupy. Wspominając wczorajszy dzień, wilcze spojrzenia i sarkastyczne komentarze spodziewał się kilku obelżywych gestów i uwag co do swej orientacji seksualnej, a tu proszę... Niektórzy nawet dali się namówić.  
Skompletowanie sprzętu na długą wyprawę, tak, aby był możliwie kompaktowy i nie ważył zbyt wiele – Yuri zdarzało się zasypiać w środku dnia, i wolał ją wtedy osobiście nieść, zamiast wypatrywać momentu kiedy spadnie z osła – to nie lada wyczyn. Ale Takuan starannie przygotował listę, targował się o każdego miedziaka i po odhaczeniu każdej pozycji na kartce, czym prędzej zamienił u jubilera ciężką sakwę z mamoną na niewielką sakiewkę z kilkoma cieszącymi oczy kamykami. Zostawił tylko dwadzieścia złotych monet na wydatki podstawowe i już był gotów do drogi.  
W sumie, w Vassie nie było źle. Ale nadszedł czas wyruszać by zarabiać pieniądze i, co skonstatował z pewnym niesmakiem, rozpętywać lokalne konflikty. Nie powinno mu to sprawiać problemu, uważał się w końcu za starego psa wojny, ale niesmak pozostawał.  
Ostatni raz poprawił ekwipunek i przyjrzał się sobie w pobliskiej kałuży. Średniego wzrostu, szczupły, niemal delikatny mężczyzna o zbyt ufnych oczach nie wzbudziłby strachu nawet u małego pieska. Gruby, podbity białym futrem płaszcz z kapturem skutecznie chronił przed lodowatym wiatrem. Proste, wielokrotnie cerowane spodnie i koszula nieokreślonego burego koloru oraz gruba, skórzana zbroja w czarnym, maskującym kolorze nadawały mu dość melancholijny wyraz. Obrazu dopełniały nowiutkie, czarne buty na grubej podeszwie. W dłoni Takuan trzymał długi kij wędrowca, za pasem miał ozdobną laskę z lakierowanego na żółto drewna, a na lewym udzie nóż w pochwie. Cały jego ekwipunek zmieścił się w dwóch dużych tobołkach, ergonomia triumfowała. Zresztą osioł, na którym jechała Yuri, niósł też większość ich zapasów żywności.  
Co do dziewczynki, to w nowym płaszczyku i z twarzą zasłoniętą grubym szalikiem wyglądała dość komicznie, wypisz wymaluj mały, pękaty goblin. "Stanowimy zaiste przerażający widok" pomyślał Hoso cierpko "bandyci pozabijają się z chęci obrobienia nas. Jedyna nadzieja w zakazanych gębach większości kompanii". Na szczęście ich drużyna była dosłownie obwieszona bronią, Takuan miał nadzieję, że wyglądają na równie łatwą ofiarę co jeż w oczach psa.  
Wyruszyli starym brukowanym traktem. Gdzieniegdzie brakowało kamieni i często kopyta koni czy koło wozu Helbrynna blokowało się w takich miejscach. W takiej sytuacji każdy z członków drużyny jadący na wehikule gnoma, czyli Takuan, czy Rhistel, wysiadał by, wspólnie z Xayasem, zająć się wydobywaniem koła z wertepów.

Przez cały dzień trakt był pusty, praktycznie aż do wieczora, gdy grupa napotkała karawanę, złożoną z trzech wozów, której przewodziła grupa niskich, zakapturzonych ludzi. Towarzyszyła im trójka pleczystych półorków, uzbrojonych praktycznie po zęby – dwóch z nich nosiło na plecach wielkie topory. Najniższy z nich, najwyraźniej dowódca, nosił przewieszony przez plecy korbacz, wyglądający jakby jedno uderzenie wystarczyło, żeby zrobić dodatkowy otwór na drzwi w ceglanej ścianie. Warknął nieprzyjaźnie na przejeżdżającego obok niego Samuela i machnął ręką, pokazując swoim żołnierzom aby otoczyli wóz  
Przywódca dziwnej karawany wycharczał coś w języku, który można by z powodzeniem uznać za orczy, i wskazał ciemnozielonym palcem na gnoma, krasnoluda i elfa. Z pierwszego wozu wyskoczyło prawie tuzin wojowników – w większości były to gobliny, chude, półnagie,muskularne i wytatuowane. Podeszły i zatarasowawszy drogę wyciągnęły miecze. Po czym, obnażając kły, rzuciły się do ataku, za pierwszy cel wybierając konie. Płachta okrywająca gnomi wóz została rozszarpana, gdy ciśnięty przez jednego z półorków topór śmignął nad głową gnoma. Mężczyźni zostali otoczeni przez trzy tuziny goblinów i trójkę półorków.  
Ośmiu najemników przeciwko blisko czterdziestce goblinoidów. Matematyka zdecydowanie im nie sprzyjała. Pierwszy zaatakował dowódca półorków, trafiając Samuela prosto w bark. Zbroja Borelutha wytrzymała cios, ale i tak ręka wojownika opadła złamana...

Vistral jechał zadumany nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Zatopiony w kontemplacji swego ducha był, tak naprawdę, samotny na trakcie. Jak zawsze. On zawsze był sam i wyglądało na to, że nikt ze "współtowarzyszy" nie ma zamiaru przerwać jego werbalnego postu.

Pojawienie się wieczorem karawany zdziwiło go. "Goście jacyś?!" Szykował się na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo... i doczekał się. Kiedy Samuel oberwał, a czterdziestka z tej zgrai otoczyła ich, mógł tylko pomyśleć - "No to jesteśmy w kłopocie".  
Zaczął wypluwać z siebie słowa mocy w plugawym języku Otchłani, gestykulując żywo rękoma, jakby leciutko podrzucał coś na obu dłoniach:  
- Talosie, wspomóż swego wyznawcę i poślij ognie na goblińskich innowierców!  
Na jego dłoniach pojawił się ciemnobursztynowy płomień pulsujący soczystym blaskiem, który po chwili rozdzielił się na dwie kule. Vistral rzucił pierwszy w goblińskiego przywódcę, trafiając i solidnie przypalając tułów goblina, zielonoskóry wrzasnął i zatańczył, rozpaczliwie starając się zdusić płomienie. Talosyta natychmiast zaczął rozglądać się za celem dla drugiego płomienia.

David nie przeląkł się z początku, kiedy jednak liczba przeciwników wzrosła diametralnie, Mały przeskoczył z kuca na wóz i krzykiem nakazał wierzchowcowi uciec, by przypadkiem nie został zraniony przez żądnego mordu dzikusa.  
Płachta stanowiąca nakrycie głów wszystkich jadących na wozie została okrutnie potargana, przez jednego z wielkich, orczych synów. David przełknął ślinę i schował się w centrum wozu, by żadna biała broń go nie dosięgła. Wiedział, że cios od takiego wielkoluda jak wściekły półork mógł być dlań śmiertelny. Waleczniak złapał za kawałek płótna, który wystawał mu zza pasa, jak się szybko okazało, stanowiący jego linię obrony. Niziołek poza swoim długim mieczem, wyczekującym w pochwie na plecach, posiadał również atut broni dystansowej.  
David prędko zanurzył rękę w swoim plecaku, z którego wyciągnął okrągły kamień wielkości pięści dziecka, który włożył do pozszywanego starannie płótna, które, jak by się przyjrzeć, emanowało delikatną aurą magiczną. David okręcił ręką nad głową, nadając broni impet, po czym wypuścił kamień energicznym ruchem wprost w największego z półorków. Zielonoskóry, ponad dwa razy większy od waleczniaka, dostał prosto w skroń. Rana otworzyła się, mocno brocząc krwią. Waleczny szał, z jakiego słynęli półorkowie, zasłonił jednak wojownikowi zdrowy rozsądek. Nie poczuł bólu, tak jakby chciał tego David. Mimo to waleczniak nie miał zamiaru poddawać się w utrzymaniu największego wroga na odległość. Szybko złapał za drugi kamień i również wykonując podobny obrót nad głową, wziął zamach i cisnął otoczakiem trafiając orczego syna w bark nabijając przy tym wielkiego siniaka.  
Mały zmrużył oczy i pochylił się, tak by wygrzebać kolejne kamienie z plecaka i jednocześnie nie narażać się na przypadkowy atak jakiegoś ukrytego gobliniego strzelca. David miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie sam na wozie. Kto z pozostałych mógł mu pomóc?

Samuel jako pierwszy odniósł ranę w tym starciu. Wojownik był dumny ze swego refleksu, niemniej, zanim zareagował, Takuan zaczął okładać zbira swym kijem. A to dobre... może go to troszkę zmiękczy. Wyciągnął miecz i natarł na dowódcę tej zielonej bandy, poruszając się błyskawicznie.  
Jego miecz zaczął emanować dziwnym bladoniebieskim światłem i gdy Samuel sieknął półorka odpłacając mu się taką samą raną, którą otrzymał, zielonoskóry został jakby otoczony przez tą poświatę. Wyglądało na to, że jednak z nią walczy, ale w ostateczności tę walkę przegrał. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Półork zatoczył się osłabiony, a Samuel uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
- I co teraz, mendo? – po czym zaatakował ponownie, rąbiąc półorka w czaszkę. Ta zapadła się po czym martwe ciało osunęło się w drgawkach na trakt. .  
Samuel obejrzał się w kierunku atakujących goblinów.  
- Ratujcie konie, ja zajmę się tymi półorkami!

Tymczasem Takuan obejrzał sobie dokładnie przeciwników. Gdy pokazały się pierwsze oznaki wrogości, korzystając z tego, że uwaga wojowników skupiła się na groźniej wyglądających członkach kompanii, przesunął się bliżej wroga. Skupił swą uwagę na przywódcy, niskim, ale za to niewiarygodnie barczystym półorku, który wyglądał jakby jadł kamienie na śniadanie. I gdy tamten, z basowym warknięciem, zadał cios Samuelowi, łamiąc mu rękę, Takuan był gotów do udzielenia towarzyszowi wsparcia.  
Na chwilę przed atakiem skoncentrował się głęboko wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie zbędne myśli i odnotował położenie wszystkich uczestników walki, po czym ruszył do akcji.  
Zaatakował z taką furią, że biegnący na niego goblin, aż zwolnił. Takuan, nie poświęcając stworzeniu ani jednego spojrzenia, minął je w dwóch kocich susach by zaatakować potężnego, orczego wojownika od prawej flanki. Korzystając z tego, że uwaga półorka skupiła się na oszołomionym Samuelu, a pozostali wrogowie byli dość daleko, Takuan zawinął kijem w figurze podwójnej pętli dezorientując wroga by zadać mu następnie błyskawiczne uderzenie w pysk. Celny cios dosłownie roztrzaskał szczękę berserkera jakby była ze szkła. Trysnęła krew, posypały się okrwawione zęby.  
Ten cios powinien był właściwie zakończyć walkę łamiąc kręgosłup, ale byczy kark orka chyba nie takie ciosy już znosił. Ba, Takuan był gotów się założyć, że z pogruchotaną szczęką wyglądał on lepiej niż przed ciosem. Przekrwione oczy berserkera, pełne bitewnego szału, zwróciły się na Takuana, który natychmiast ustawił się w postawie obronnej dając Samuelowi szansę do ataku.

Gdy chwilę później obrażenia przywódcy orków nawet laikowi pozwoliłyby rozpoznać zgon Takuan rozejrzał się za następnym zagrożeniem. Niemal natychmiast spostrzegł kolejnego, obwieszonego tanią biżuterią, wytatuowanego dzikusa, zachodzącego go z boku z wielkim toporem w garści. Wciąż w postawie obronnej zdołał się na czas odwrócić, ale to nie uchroniło go przed raną. Wojownik poruszał się zbyt szybko, jego topór skoczył do przodu dosłownie jak żywy. Zbyt dobry był to cios by Takuan zdołał się całkowicie uchylić, trafiony w ramię padł na ziemię, ale gdyby nie szybki półobrót straciłby pewnie rękę.  
Z miejsca odtoczył się w bok nie dając szans na kolejny cios, ale wojownikowi nie to było w głowie. Nic dziwnego, widząc jego praktycznie wyłażące z czaszki ślepia i poważne problemy z nabraniem oddechu Takuan mógł tylko pogratulować w myślach Rhistelowi.  
Wspomnienie o przyjacielu natychmiast przyniosło też z sobą strach o Yuri. Zerwawszy się na nogi cofnął się bliżej wozu, w samą porę zresztą. Trzech rosłych goblinów z mieczami w dłoniach zbliżało się do niego z zamiarem wdarcia się do środka. Ani chybi, chcieli dopaść niziołka, gnomiego czarodzieja i jego sługę, nie wspominając tu o pewnej małej dziewczynce i o możliwości by zaatakować od tyłu tych z kompanii, którzy utworzyli krąg plecami do wozu.  
Poruszając się szybko i sprawnie, Takuan dopadł do boku wehikułu zastępując drogę trzem zielonoskórym. W chwili gdy szykował się do walki zza jego pleców dobiegł upiorny chichot, a chwilę później jeden z przeciwników człowieka miał już na głowie miniaturowe tornado pazurów, kłów i ślepej wściekłości. Demon, dretch. Jeden z głowy. A kiedy dużą część bandy ogarnął podmuch krwistoczerwonego ognia i fala żaru, zamieniając kilkunastu w skwarki, Takuan po raz pierwszy poczuł, że mają szansę.  
Podbudowany na duchu, wyszedł na spotkanie dwóch nacierających goblinów otoczony rozmazaną plamą, kij migał mu w dłoni jak skrzydło wiatraka. Nim zdążyli choćby unieść broń, Takuan zadał jedno, niezwykle precyzyjne uderzenie trafiając pierwszego w szczękę (znowu...) i doszczętnie ją roztrzaskując . Ten sam cios, niewiele tracąc na sile sięgnął głowy kolejnego goblina, rozbijając ją jak stary garnek. Pierwszy goblin zatoczył się obezwładniony szokiem i bólem, a drugi padł jak po zderzeniu z behemotem.  
Nikt inny jeszcze się nie zbliżał więc Takuan skupił się całkowicie na rannym przeciwniku, który za nic nie miał zamiaru odpuścić...

Rhistel nie zdążył się nawet skoncentrować, gdy zaczęła się walka. Jego towarzysze jakoś sobie radzili, przypalając gobliny albo walcząc z półorkami. Elf postanowił w końcu zadziałać. Obrał za cel jedynego niezranionego berserkera. Podchwycił jego spojrzenie i zajrzał w głąb umysłu. Na szczęście był on praktycznie pusty, więc odnalezienie i uszkodzenie części odpowiedzialnej za oddychanie nie stanowiło problemu. Rhistel z satysfakcją przyglądał się, jak półork zaczyna walczyć o każdy haust powietrza.

Psionik rozglądał się po polu bitwy, oglądając krwawy spektakl. Jego wzrok skupił się na wozie, którym jechał Takuan, a który był oblegany przez gobliny. "Cholera jasna! Tam jest Yuri!"  
Skoncentrował się szybko, przywołując z pamięci obraz pewnej niezbyt dobrze utrzymanej karczmy, którą kiedyś podpalił, ponieważ ktoś wyzwał go tam od ,,magików". Po chwili oczy zapłonęły mu jasno, a z prawej ręki wystrzelił strumień ognia, spopielając kilka goblinów, które miały pecha stanąć na jego drodze.  
Roryn nie dogadywał się ze swoim wierzchowcem za dobrze, więc pozwolił się wyprzedzić członkom drużyny w szarży. Zazgrzytał zębami ze wściekłością, szukając miejsca, by uderzyć Jęzorem. Nagle zobaczył czar Talosyty. Spojrzał w jego kierunku.  
- Widzę, chłopcze, że gdzieś w tyle łba wiesz, co dobre. Kossuthu, niech Twój święty ogień pochłonie mych wrogów!  
Brodacz był w świetnej pozycji - widział przed sobą morze niskich humanoidów, a jednocześnie był, jak to się mówi, czysty - nie objąłby swym czarem reszty towarzyszy. Wyciągnął rękę, z której wystrzelił pióropusz ognia, obejmując piątkę goblinów. Tylko jeden zdołał odskoczyć, reszta zawyła rozpaczliwie palona przez ogień.  
Cztery spalone ciała padły na ziemię. Kransolud uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgając po swój Jęzor Ognia.  
- Chodźcie, skurwiałe zieleńce!

Brodacz nie tracił czasu na oglądanie się za siebie. Drużyna odnosiła drobne zwycięstwa, ale bez koni przy wozie - cóż, ich wyprawa mogła się skończyć nieprzyjemnie, a przynajmniej bardzo się skomplikować. Popędził własnego wierzchowca, zajechał drogę koniokradom, jednocześnie zrzucając z ramienia łańcuch. Zobaczył, jak z tyłu ów nadopiekuńczy ojczulek dostaje toporem w ramię. Zanotował w myśli, by po walce zaleczyć mu paskudnie wyglądające rozcięcie. Rozhuśtał broń, zamierzając zmieść jednego zieleńca z powierzchni ziemi, jednak przecenił własną zręczność, gdy śmiercionośne ogniwa przeleciały tuż nad małą główką, a on ledwo co utrzymał wymykający mu się Jęzor. Krasnolud zamrugał, zdecydowanie zaskoczony, ukradkiem spojrzał w niebo, tak, jakby spodziewał się stamtąd jakiegoś znaku.  
"Panie, panie, wspomóż swego sługę!"  
Obrzucił spojrzeniem tuzin goblinów przed nim. Cóż - wszystkie nie uciekną. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie rozhuśtując Jęzor. Taaak, liczby przemawiały na jego korzyść. Dwanaście do jednego. Poprawka - dwanaście goblinów do jednego. Proporcja w sam raz dla krasnoluda!

W międzyczasie do walki włączył się Helbrynn. Kazał Xayasowi osłaniać swoje plecy po czym założył na twarz maskę, którą pospiesznie wyciągnął zza pazuchy. Maska barwy obsydianu z białymi rogami i uśmiechiętą paszczą pełną ostrych jak igły zębów. Gnom wskazał palcem na jednego z półorków i obok celu zaraz pojawił się dretch.  
Mały demon rzucił się na agresora. Pazury jednej łapy tylko przeleciały oponentowi przed oczami, druga trafiła już rozrywając w kilku miejscach skórzaną zbroję. Na koniec demon ugryzł półorka w szyję tworząc paskudną ranę, z której powoli zaczęła się sączyć krew.  
Helbrynn zaśmiał się głośno i zmienił noszoną maskę na inną. Ta przedstawiała smoka - błoniaste uszy po bokach i odstający pysk wyposażony w malutkie kły.  
Gnom odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie było najwięcej goblinów i z paszczy swojej smoczej maski zionął ogniem spalajac na popiół piętnastu goblinów i tym samym robiąc potężna wyrwę w pierścieniu.  
- Powiedzcie "pa", skurwysyny! - gnom stał na wozie wznosząc triumfalnie pięść w niebo. Zsuwający się w dół rękaw szaty odsłonił zdobione ognistymi językami płomieni karwasze. Smocza maska zalśniła złowrogo.  
W tym samym czasie rozległ się krzyk półroka, którego dretch przejechał znów swoimi szponami i dobił gryząc, tym razem głębiej, w tętnicę szyjną.  
Demon popatrzył dokoła i skierował swoje zakrwawione szpony na następny cel.  
Xayas zaś starał się osłonić gnoma własnym ciałem. Był jedynym, na którym pokaz umiejętności Helbrynna nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia.

Ostatnie gobliny, podobnie jak drugi, nie umiejący złapać oddechu półork, nie potrafiły nikogo zaatakować. Te z przodu odnosiły nieco większe sukcesy, gdyż udało im się uspokoić ciągnące wóz konie i odpiąć je od wozu. Widocznie nie chodziło im o śmierć grupy, ale o jedzenie. 

Mały z grymasem na twarzy spojrzał na ciężko rannego człowieka, który podróżował z dzieckiem. Waleczniak miał minę, jakby sam przeżywał taki ból, jednak widząc, że ma wolne pole ostrzału nie miał zamiaru porzucić planu powalenia największego z półorków.  
David wyciągnął z kieszonki plecaka trzeci z kamieni, po czym nałożył go na odpowiednie miejsce na płótnie. Mały zamachnął ręką nad głową, po czym wycelował po raz kolejny w olbrzymiego zielonoskórego. Otoczak uderzył po raz kolejny w głowę barbarzyńcy, tworząc na czole krwawą bruzdę. Rana była głęboka i obszerna, barbarzyńca jednak wciąż mocno trzymał się na nogach.  
Kolejny pocisk również uderzył w cel, tłukąc wielkoludowi kość obojczyka. Kolejny siniec od razu był widoczny, rozpływając się ciemnokrwistym śladem. Karzełek zmrużył oczy i znów sięgnął do plecaka. Widział, że pierwsze ofiary wśród zielonoskórych już padły. On sam cztery razy obrzucił kamieniami w swojego przeciwnika, ten jednak wciąż trzymał się na nogach. Waleczniak skupił się na celu.

W międzyczasie Vistral obserwował, jak inni radzą sobie z przywódcą orków i goblinami. "Przynajmniej potrafią walczyć, są przydatni. Inaczej by zginęli, choć ta opcja byłaby dla nich przyjemna, jeśli porównać z tym, co bym ja sam zrobił dowiadując się o ich bezużyteczności". Utrzymał lewą dłonią lejce konia, ciągnąc je ku sobie, by koń utrzymał pozycję pomimo potencjalnego zagrożenia zwierzęcia od nawału goblinów.  
- Talosie, zabij swoim ogniem nieposłusznego goblina!  
Krzyknął, po czym rzucił drugi płomień w kierunku przywódcy goblinów, osmalonego od poprzedniego ataku Vistrala. Tamten zaczął spalać się doszczętnie, przewracając się na ziemię jako płonąca pochodnia.  
"Pierwszy cel unieszkodliwiony!" - uśmiechnął się w duchu, choć nigdy nie ważyłby się tego okazać. A trzeci płomień pojawił się na jego dłoni...

Pozostałe gobliny nie miały chęci walczyć, nieliczni ocalali rozproszyli się więc i zaczeli uciekać w kierunku lasu. Mężczyźni już mieli wyruszyć za nimi w pogoń, kiedy do ich uszu dotarł denerwujący głos półdrowa, który miał niewątpliwie talent do pojawiania się w niespodziewanych momentach. Odwrócili głowy i zobaczyli Orrina – a raczej jego iluzję, obok której stały niewyraźne wizerunki Knellicta i krasnoluda w czarnej zbroi. Półdrow bił brawo, arcymag wyglądał na lekko zniesmaczonego, a krasnolud na rozbawionego. Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Orrin:  
- Świetny przedstawienie, co nie, Athrogate?  
Krasnolud tylko beknął i rzucił: - Ba! Sam bym zrobił podobnie!  
- Przyjaciele, przedstawiam wam Athrogate'a, najbardziej irytującego członka Cytadeli. A Knellicta już znacie. Pozwolicie, że wyjaśnię? To był pomysł tego tu krasnoluda - wskazał na czarnobrodego - aby sprawdzić wasze umiejętności. Teraz możemy być pewni, że nie zginiecie, kiedy napotkacie pierwsze lepsze gobliny.  
- Ba! Jeśli będą się stawiać jak ten tam - Athrogate gestem wskazał na Samuela - na pewno nie zginą. Posłuchaj mnie, duży. Zajebiście walczysz i nie zaprzepaść tego - powiedział całkiem poważnie.  
- O, widzę, że udało ci się poruszyć Athrogate'a, gdyż nie mówi wierszem - cierpko zauważył Knellict - Czekamy na was w Wiosce Krwawnika do jutra wieczora. Później uznamy to za dezercję i zdradę, a potrafimy sprawić, żeby goniono was po całych Ziemiach Krwawnika. Do widzenia - z niecierpliwą nutą w głosie powiedział arcymag i cała trójka zniknęła.

Helbrynn i Xayas nie musieli już nic robić. Reszta grupy poradziła sobie z goblinami wyśmienicie, a i pokaz siły Helbrynna miał tutaj niebagatelne znaczenie. Ostatecznie resztki goblinów uciekły. I dobrze. Bo ile można walczyć z takimi fajfusami?  
Helbrynn spokojnie schował swoją maskę i zeskoczył z wozu. Klnąc szpetnie, zaczął razem z Xayasem i niziołkiem (który po starciu wyczołgał się spod wozu) łapać i zaprzęgać konie oraz doprowadzać do porządku płachtę na wozie. Gnom wyszeptał kilka słów i wskazał na miejsce, gdzie gobliny przecięły zaprzęg naprawiając go za pomocą magii.  
- Mogę jechać dalej - powiedział do towarzyszy. Tak jakby kogoś to obchodziło. Rozparł się w swoim plecionym fotelu na wozie i wrócił do pykania obłoczków dymu ze swojej fajki. Niziołek powoził, Xayas rozglądał się na boki. Gnom wyszeptał kilka słów i wskazał na dziurę w płachcie nad sobą, która natychmiast zrosła się w całą tkaninę.  
Wsłuchując się w głuchy stukot koński kopyt uderzających o kamienny gościniec zagłębił się lekturze hitu sezonu - nowego dekretu o prawie handlowym dla Vaasy i Damary. Wóz jechał na wschód ciągnąc za sobą postukiwanie beczek i przekleństwa gnoma na czym ten świat stoi. Jak zwykle.

Samuel pogonił kawałek uciekające gobliny. Walka, jak widać, zakończyła się. Włożył jedną rękę do kieszeni spodni, drugą trzymał swój miecz oparty o bark. Wyglądał prawie beztrosko.

Wtedy pojawiły się te iluzje. No tak istny cyrk na kółkach. Ale był przyzwyczajony do takich zagrań, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu Orrina. Cytadela zawsze trzymała ludzi na krótkiej smyczy, bardzo krótkiej.  
Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał o ranie na ramieniu. Popatrzył na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem, po czym rana samoistnie się zagoiła, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet blizny. Kość nastawiła się i zrosła z cichym chrupnięciem. Jedynie krwawa plama na rękawie świadczyła, że kiedyś znajdowała się tu rana. Doszedłszy do siebie ruszył w kierunku własnego wierzchowca i wskoczył na siodło.  
- Dobra, ruszajmy! – to były jedyne słowa jakie do tej pory wypowiedział i wglądało na to, że jedyne, gdyż pogonił konia w dalszą drogę.

Takuan odetchnął głębiej. Walka była krótka i dość łatwa, ale i tak czuł w mięśniach rozkoszne zmęczenie towarzyszące cofającej się adrenalinie. Odetchnął głębiej dotleniając organizm i już miał zająć się swoimi sprawami gdy padł na niego cień jeźdźca. Spojrzał w górę i napotkał spojrzenie złych, zielonych oczu.  
"A ten czego chce? Jeszcze mu mało zabijania?" Na szczęście, zanim zdążył sobie zaszkodzić głupim pytaniem, mężczyzna pochylił się w siodle i dotknął rany na jego ramieniu. Jego brwi uniosły się lekko gdy wyczuł porastającą cięcie wrażliwą tkankę blizny, ale wypowiedział mocnym głosem kilka słów, po czym blizna, a wraz z nią ból zniknęły bez śladu.  
Takuan przez chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów, ale w końcu obudził się w nim zawodowiec. Skłonił się lekko kapłanowi.

–Dziękuję. Mój szacunek do Bożych Sług wzrósł o kolejne parę punktów – patrząc na niewzruszoną twarz Vistrala pilnował się by nie przesadzić z emocjami – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował...Vistralu – dodał po chwili wahania – to mów śmiało. Jestem ci coś winien. - Wciąż lekko zakłopotany przeniósł wzrok na wierzchowca.  
– Dobry wybór moim zdaniem, ten konik poniesie cię daleko. Może nie stanie do wyścigu z rasowymi i pół rasowymi dzianetami, ale wytrzyma te przeklęte drogi. No i nie płoszy się na widok ognia, krwi i walki, a to świetna cecha. - Poklepał lekko wierzchowca po szyi rzucając jeszcze na odchodnym z lekkim, przyjaznym uśmiechem:- Jeszcze pogadamy. Może nawet przy dzisiejszym ognisku, jak myślisz?  
Odchodząc zlustrował wzrokiem pole walki. Same zielonoskóre trupy, nad pobojowiskiem krążyli już padlinożercy. Wyglądało na to, że obeszło się bez strat. Taaa. Z pewnością po dzisiejszym spotkaniu jego szacunek do goblinów spadł o kilka punktów.  
Takuan okrążył wóz w stronę wejścia gdzie natknął się na Rhistela. Z zadowoleniem przybił piątkę elfowi. - Tak jest! Rhistel zdobywa kolejne punkty! Publiczność szaleje! - Pozwolił przyjacielowi poklepać go protekcjonalnie po zarośniętym policzku szczerząc przy tym zęby w szczerym uśmiechu. - Świetna robota, dzięki za wsparcie. Tylko Corla brak, musiałeś zostawić w mieście ulubioną przytulankę mojej córki? - parsknął śmiechem - Idę do Yuri. Nie daj się pożreć żywcem pod moją nieobecność.  
Zgarnąwszy uszczęśliwioną dziewczynkę z paki wozu poprzekomarzał się z nią trochę po czym zajrzał do wozu dostrzegając, że płachta jest już cała.

-Mistrzu Helbrynn? Dziękuję, że ją tu przechowałeś. Mam nadzieję, że była grzeczna. - – widząc, że gnom na chwilę oderwał się od książki Takuan kontynuował swój słowotok –- Całkiem możliwe, że uratowałeś nas dzisiaj przed poważnymi problemami. Wiedz, że każdy z nas, no prawie każdy - – dodał patrząc krzywo na plecy Samuela – - bardzo sobie teraz ceni twoją tu obecność. W każdym razie polecam się na przyszłość, także gdybyś chciał porozmawiać...albo pograć w szachy – - dodał z uśmiechem. –- Znikam na razie, zobaczymy się później. A jakby wóz wpadł w jakiś wykrot to daj znać, pomożemy.

- Szachy? Hmm, mówią, że to gra królów. Ale możemy zagrać. Nie mam co prawda przy sobie kompletu to gry, ale liczę na to, że skoro proponujesz, to pewnie masz. Zresztą nie ważne. Jeśli już - to zagramy dopiero na następnym, miejmy nadzieję, niewymuszonym, postoju. Na wozie pionki się przewracają. - gnom spokojnie wrócił do swej książki.

Takuan wyszedł na czas by zobaczyć efektowne entree trzech iluzji. "Odstawiają przedstawienie jakby za dużo sztuk gnoma Szakrespara się naoglądali. Nie mogli powiedzieć o tym teście jak dotrzemy do celu? Efekciarze cholerni."  
Upewniwszy się jeszcze raz, że w pobliżu brak wrogów ujął mocniej kij w dłoń i ruszył za sunącym powoli wozem nucąc melodyjnym głosem hymn Klanu Wojowników. 

Gdy Vistral oderwał rękę od ramienia Takuana wysłuchał jego podziękowania. Lekko skłonił głowę w podzięce, nie odpowiadając. " Przynajmniej kolejny problem mniej...". Następnie odjechał na wcześniejszą pozycję, którą zajął w walce.  
Widząc, jak Roryn bezowocnie przeszukuje puste wozy goblińskie Vistral tylko pomyślał: "-Myślał, że co - gobliny jechały na targ? I tak będą inne, lepsze okazje, by ktoś z nas mógł się opcjonalnie wzbogacić."  
Podjechał w stronę gnomiego wozu dając znak do wyruszenia w drogę, spiął konia lejcami, po czym kłusem podążył wcześniej obranym szlakiem.

W tej samej chwili Roryn popędził konia, by dojechać do teraz opuszczonej, trzywozowej karawany. Najwyraźniej jego towarzysze zapomnieli o pierwszym przykazaniu podróżnika - bierz łup, zanim wezmą go inni. Oczywiście, tylko plugawi gnomi łotrzycy brali łup w tajemnicy przed innymi, by samemu się wzbogacić.  
- Panowie, trochę... Ach, cholera. Nieważne.  
Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na wozy by stwierdzić, że są one puste jak gobliński łeb. No trudno. Kapłan wzruszył ramionami, posępnym spojrzeniem ucinając ewentualne przytyki ze strony reszty drużyny. Po czym podjechał bliżej gnomiego wozu, stanowiącego teraz swoiste centrum całej ich 'karawany', i zamyślił się.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Dzień dobiegł końca już dobrą klepsydrę temu, nocne ciemności brały w posiadanie tą część świata. Słabo świecące słońce skryło się za widnokręgiem dając księżycowi okazję do wykazania się. Stary drań, srebrny jak talerz z zastawy bogatego kupca i dziobaty jak pysk goblińskiej księżniczki, oblewał ziemię swym ponurym blaskiem. Budząc, jeśli wierzyć legendom, wampiry i wilkołaki. Oraz niewiele się od nich różniących kapłanów Malara i Selune.  
Na razie jednak wampiry i wilkołaki nie pokazywały się w okolicy, w której znaleźli schronienie zmierzający do Wioski Krwawnika wędrowcy. Na swoje szczęście, nocne strachy postanowiły trzymać się z dala i jedynym co słyszeli zgromadzeni wokół samotnego ogniska z wilgotnego drewna mężczyźni był przenikliwy szept zimnego wiatru. Oraz melancholijne wycie wilków tęskniących za cieplejszą pogodą, łatwiejszą zwierzyną i ogólną poprawą warunków bytowych i standardu życia.  
"-Coś jak my..." Takuan powoli dochodził do wniosku, że książka, którą czytał, nie jest dobrym lekarstwem na smutki. Rozmyślanie o rzeczach ostatecznych, takich jak zgon z rąk sługów Cytadeli, podatki i wahania hormonalne u nastolatek tym bardziej. A jeszcze bardziej męczyło go, że zgromadzeni wokół ogniska towarzysze podróży milczeli jakby sam fakt odezwania się miał ich jakoś poniżyć przed pozostałymi. Cóż, Takuan wykonał już minionego dnia swój pierwszy krok i ani myślał dać się wydrwić za próbę podrywu, natychmiast przemknęło mu przez głowę, że pozostali pewnie myślą podobnie. Tknięty tą myślą dyskretnie podniósł oczy znad książki by zerknąć na resztę.  
Mężczyźni zajmowali się wszystkim tylko nie rozmową. Siedzący po prawej stronie Takuana Rhistel naprawiał zerwaną klamrę buta. Dalej siedział Vistral zatopiony w kontemplacji kubka z winem jakby tam w środku widział wizje od swego boga i okazywał otoczeniu kompletną obojętność. Mały Dave leżał na plecach okryty kocem i zdawał się spać, a Roryn Firebeard wpatrywał się ponuro w tańczące płomienie nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Zaś gnom Helbrynn wydawał się nie dostrzegać niczego poza swoją książką, Takuan zastanowił się gorzko czy też tak przed chwilą wyglądał. Na sługę gnoma, Xayasa, w ogóle nie było co liczyć. Z półprzymkniętymi oczami oddawał się jakimś cholernym medytacjom i nie pamiętał o bożym świecie. W skrócie, cała „drużyna", każdy na swój sposób, ogłaszała wszem i wobec, że nie ma ze sobą nic wspólnego i zebrała się zupełnie przypadkowo. Gdyby Takuan miał włosy stałyby teraz z nerwów. "Zaraz mnie szlag trafi! Siedzimy tu już od prawie godziny! Nie możecie zacząć rozmowy jak ludzie cywilizowani do kurwy nędzy!"  
A tym co najbardziej go irytowało był regularny jak tykanie gnomiego zegara zgrzyt osełki, którą Samuel ostrzył swój i tak nienagannie ostry miecz. Zgrzyt, zgrzyt, zgrzyt...i jeszcze raz to samo. Takuan stwierdził, że niczego bardziej nie pragnie niż chwycić wojownika za kark, wytrzaskać go po pysku i wepchnąć mu tą osełkę tam gdzie, przy dużej dozie Samuelowego szczęścia, nie zajrzy nigdy żaden mężczyzna poza jego osobistym lekarzem.  
Zerknął w bok. Na szczęście Yuri już spała skulona pod kocem na pace wozu, więc jej ojciec poczuł się zwolniony z obowiązku zachowywania nienagannej postawy. Odkładając książkę, sięgnął za pazuchę wyciągając prostokątną paczkę z tektury. Po czym, z namaszczeniem, towarzyszącym zwykle dobywaniu miecza przez Paladyna, sięgnął po papierosa.  
I to nie zwykłego papierosa, co stwierdził z dumą. Było to zamorskie zioło zwane przez Amnijczyków el puro, przez profanów papsem, przez pobożnych kapłanów źródłem oświecenia, przez artystów źródłem natchnienia, a przez zawodowców takich jak on, cygarem. I to nie zwykłą samoróbką, co stwierdził z jeszcze większą dumą, tylko profesjonalnym skrętem kupionym w wysokiej klasy sklepie zielarskim.  
Tak więc Takuan z ulgą wetknął zioło do ust i sięgnął po płonącą w ognisku szczapkę. I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że irytujący zgrzyt osełki podnoszący mu włosy pod pachami, ustał. Ostrożnie zerknął w lewo. I napotkał uważne spojrzenie Samuela, nienaturalnie błyszczące w świetle ogniska. Mężczyzna patrzył, lecz nie na niego, a na cygaro w jego ustach.  
Księgi uczą, że mądrość polega między innymi na wykorzystywaniu szans, które się przed człowiekiem otwierają. Takuan Hoso, wędrowny najemnik i, między innymi, były kupiec, spostrzegł tą szansę tak wyraźnie jakby uśmiechnięta wyszła do niego zza krzaków i kopnęła go w dupę.  
Nie odpędza się jednorożca, który, w poszukiwaniu dziewicy, kładzie ci głowę na podołku, nawet jeśli dochodzisz do wniosku, że coś się zwierzakowi pomieszało, prawda?  
-Zapalisz? – zapytał Takuan jakby od niechcenia – Strasznie zimno dzisiaj. - Po czym widząc lekki uśmiech i potakujące skinięcie głowy wyciągnął przed siebie paczkę.  
Już po chwili, pod czujnym wzrokiem reszty kompanii, raczyli się ziołem wypuszczając dymne kółeczka. Gdy zaś napięcie wokół ogniska stało się wręcz nieznośne Takuan, jakby dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o uprzejmości, grzecznie zaproponował poczęstunek pozostałym. I proszę, niektórzy dali się namówić. Co prawda Rhistel, czując pismo nosem, natychmiast wydobył fajkę wodną, zaś Helbrynn prostą fajkę z ciemnodrzewu, ale reszta skusiła się. Także Dave, który wydostał się spod koca i przysiadł przy Samuelu. Nawet Vistral nie odmówił.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu gdy do uszu powoli odprężającego się Takuana dobiegł głos Samuela. I to nie aroganckie „warczenie", które irytowało kompanię od początku znajomości, a zupełnie normalne pytanie zadane normalnym głosem. To rozumiał, gdyby to jego ktoś poczęstował tytońcem też poczułby się w obowiązku nawiązać rozmowę.  
– Tak się zastanawiam – Samuel wydmuchnął dym niczym smok – jak właściwie dałeś się namówić na współpracę temu padalcowi Orrinowi, co? - Przybrał wyraz twarzy zwany „profesjonalne zainteresowanie".  
Takuan uśmiechnął się lekko - Sam najlepiej go znasz więc wiesz jakich sposobów używa. - przerwał, żeby wydmuchnąć dym - Więc odpowiem pytaniem na pytanie...Ty też tu jesteś dla pieniędzy czy w jakimś innym celu?  
Samuel, podobnie jak Takuan świadomy obserwujących go uważnie oczu członków kompanii, wziął sporego macha, niczym miech kowalski.  
- Taaa, niby dla pieniędzy, ale jak się kręci z takimi osobnikami to i z rozkazu - wycedził przez zęby, po czym uwolnił dym. - Chwilka – zreflektował się – gdzieś tu miałem piersiówkę schowaną. –. Zaczął przeszukiwać swoje graty po czym wyciągnął pięciolitrowy, na oko, bukłak wesoło chlupoczący przy każdym ruchu. Takuan wydobył zza pazuchy swój wysłużony kubek i podstawił go rozmówcy po czym kontynuował.  
- Taaa, nie wybieramy sobie szefów co? To oni nas wybierają – przerwał by wziąć pierwszy łyk mocnej i zacnej krasnoludzkiej wódki – A Orrina długo znasz? - Bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie pokazywać więcej emocji od pozornie obojętnego Borelutha. W międzyczasie pojawili się pierwsi chętni na poczęstunek.  
Samuel nalał każdemu kto podstawił kubek. - Za długo... Od początku z nim "współpracuję" ile to już ? ... 2 lata... -  
To już wymagało od Takuana odrobiny dyplomacji - Mówisz tak jakbyś miał do niego osobistą urazę...-  
Lekko drwiące spojrzenie i parsknięcie starczyło za odpowiedź. - A ty, co tutaj robisz, czyżbyś nie wiedział jak wygląda współpraca z Cytadelą ? Powiedzmy, że mamy podobne stanowiska i każdy chce wygryźć tego drugiego. Poza tym, on chce się tutaj rządzić jak udzielny książę. -  
Takuan pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. - Dobrze wiedzieć. Bo wiesz, myślę nad tą sprawą i myślę...i wymyśliłem, że ty może wyjdziesz z tego z życiem...i może jeszcze pan Helbrynn bo też go zna – Takuan rzucił obojętne spojrzenie milczącemu gnomowi - Ale reszta pewnie po zakończeniu roboty przywita poranek z podwójnym uśmiechem. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach będzie tyle wykładał na kilku włóczęgów...Ile forsy on chce w to wtopić? Jak nic sto tysięcy mu pójdzie - strzepnął popiół do ogniska czekając na odpowiedź. Nie musiał czekać długo.  
- Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj na straty spisani. A z tą zaliczką to mnie zaskoczył, menda. Coś się święci, mówię ci. On nigdy nie był taki hojny. Jak myślisz skąd on ma forsę na tą swoją wypasioną chatę? –- Samuel wyraźnie się rozkręcał.  
- Sam widzisz... - Takuan po raz kolejny spróbował wódki. -Mieszka w Wiosce Krwawnika?- spytał - Sam? A może sypia z Knellictem w jednym łóżku co...? Jak to jest? Kto w tym tandemie nosi spodnie? – - chciał trochę sprowokować Borelutha, ale najemnik tylko się uśmiechnął.  
-Orrin może i zachowuje się jak ostatnia kurwa, ale jest diabelnie niebezpieczny, pamiętaj o tym gadając z nim. Dla niego, co go strasznie wkurwia, jestem nietykalny, ale to nie oznacza, że mogę sobie na wszystko pozwolić. A ty na mniej jeszcze. Nie wychylaj się, taka rada przyjacielska. -  
-Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. – Takuan znów podstawił kubek -Więc trzymasz sztamę z Knellictem...? Czy jest w tej grze jeszcze ktoś o kim nie wiem? – - Dodał po chwili.  
- Wiesz, jak cię szuka sam arcyzulkir Shass-Tam to nie masz wielkiego wyboru...- Boreluth skrzywił się lekko, nie wiadomo czy od zimnej wódki, cygara, czy nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Takuan spoglądał z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem choć wewnątrz, aż się gotował z ciekawości. Jednakże rozsądnie postanowił poczekać, aż wódka i tytoń rozwiążą rozmówcy język.  
Samuel wziął sporego łyka, zaciągnął się dymem.  
- Co do innych aktorów to diabli wiedzą, ale powiem ci, jestem niemal pewien, że nie tylko my szukamy tych artefaktów. Coś się święci, że tak się śpieszą i tak hojnie płacą. - Cisnął niedopałek w ogień i usiadł wygodniej, teraz już ewidentnie gotów do dłuższej rozmowy.  
Takuan zamyślił się nad kubkiem - Niestety, na dobre i złe jesteśmy związani z Cytadelą. Chyba, że ktoś z nas - tu zwrócił się po raz pierwszy do pozostałych - ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Jakieś sekreciki, panowie? Mistrzu Helbrynn, może nam pan coś powiedzieć o tym, za przeproszeniem, gównie, w które wjechał nasz...to znaczy pański wóz? Bo Knellict to chyba pański stary znajomy - Takuan zawiesił głos nienachalnie wpatrując się w gnoma, ale tamten milczał obserwując go tylko przez dym. - A Pan Firebeard tylko patrzy, milczy i myśli. O czym jeśli można wiedzieć? –- zapytał - Mała śpi więc nam gadać nie przeszkadza. - Takuan uśmiechnął się lekko dla złagodzenia swoich słów, które, obawiał się, mogły zabrzmieć dość nieprzyjemnie. Na szczęście Roryn nie wyglądał na urażonego.

Wyraz zamyślenia zniknął już z twarzy brodacza, był zresztą trochę pod wrażeniem empatii Takuana - temat małej sam chciał poruszyć, zanim zamyślił się nad płomieniami.  
- Zapewne o tym, o czym i reszta kompanii. O dotychczasowym przebiegu zadania, o tym co nas czeka, życiu, śmierci i tak dalej. A co do małej - nie strach z taką podróżować? Nie wykluczam, że to i owo potrafi, ale choćby w walce z czterdziestką goblinów łacno taką z oczu stracić.  
- Nie zaprzeczam - Takuan zgodził się chętnie - a co do jej talentów to ja niewiele wiem. Już pewien śliczny troll wie więcej bo służy jej za przytulankę - żachnął się mężczyzna.  
- W domu ostawić się dziewczę nie pozwala? - Zapytał Roryn z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Uśmiech w zamierzeniu krasnoluda miał być sympatyczny. Takuan również uśmiechnął się miło.  
- Pozwala, nie pozwala...Nie zwracam uwagi na jej wybuchy złości i tupanie nóżką. Ale żeby gdzieś dziecko zostawić to trzeba mieć dwie rzeczy...Albo przynajmniej jedną. Albo pieniądze, albo przyjaciół z własnym lokum. - dokończył pozornie nonszalancko.  
- Ano, coś w tym jest.  
- A pan Roryn to od dawna na szlaku? - zapytał Takuan, już całkiem poważnie. Krasnolud pociągnął z bukłaka.  
- Od dawna, dawna. Odkąd opuściłem rodzinne tunele. Nie każdy krasnolud to kowal i górnik, rozumiesz. I daruj sobie tego pana. Pan to dla mnie w czasie roboty tylko zleceniodawca, czyli w danej sytuacji ten cały Thorrin czy Orrin. A tu, na szlaku, zapewne niejeden raz z jednej miski kaszę jeść będziemy, z jednego bukłaka gorzałkę pić, jednym płótnem rany wiązać. Roryn, po prostu. - Kapłan wyciągnął prawicę. Takuan zdecydowanie uścisnął twardą rękę.  
- Ha, nie kowal, nie górnik, więc kto? Bo jak się tak ściska rękę to można z powodzeniem interesy robić. Z każdym, zaiste.  
- I z każdym się robiło. - Krasnolud błysnął zębami, nie wchodząc w szczegóły. - Sługa Pana Płomieni Kossutha, skromny przedstawiciel Jego woli. Ranę zaleczyłbym ci nie gorzej od tego tam - dodał ściszonym głosem, ruchem ręki wskazując na Vistrala. - Który, nawiasem mówiąc, też ogniem władać umie. Wie co dobre, he he he.  
-Skromny wojownik i rzekomy mądrala Takuan się kłania. A co do ognia to milszy mi jest ten co pod garnkiem trzaska niż ten, którym wy trzej - tu wskazał również na milczącego gnoma - dzisiaj goblinów przypiekliście. Żadnych wyrzutów sumienia? - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
- Odnośnie goblinów? - Krasnolud tylko uśmiechnął się, a tym razem uśmiech ten nie miał nic wspólnego z radością czy sympatią. Był to uśmiech do wspomnień bardziej, niż do jego rozmówcy. - Raczej nie. Nie sądzę by ktokolwiek stąd je miał. A ogień, cóż, Kossuth ma wiele twarzy. Wyznaje go spokojny ojciec, głowa rodziny, gotując dzieciom strawę i szalony piroman, spopielając Wybrzeże Mieczy. Ogień... - Zająknął się, by powstrzymać lekko kaznodziejski ton, którym swego czasu nieraz irytował niezliczonych towarzyszy podróży. - Ogień to żywioł i tyle. Można go użyć w zły, a można w dobry sposób.  
- Racja - Takuan też spoważniał - ale nie tylko materialny ogień pali, prawda? Bo, jak słyszysz, z Samuelem gawędziliśmy tu sobie także o konsekwencjach współpracy z Cytadelą. I on twierdzi, że jesteśmy spisani na straty - Takuan zaciągnął się ostro dymem - Nie wiem jak ty, ale konsekwencje babrania się w nekromancji spadną jak nic na nasze głowy - zmierzył krasnoluda uważnym spojrzeniem - Kossuth zabrania nekromancji? Bo jeśli tak to i większe zło czyli wywołanie w Vassie wojny na dużą skalę też pewnie nie pochwali.  
Krasnolud spojrzał na Samuela, a zdecydowanie nie było to spojrzenie przepełnione miłością bliźniego.  
- Nie gryzie się ręki, która cię karmi. Zatrudniliśmy się u tej Cytadeli, przyjęliśmy zaliczkę, więc dla mnie zdradzenie ich teraz, mówiąc, że podejrzewamy ich o nieczyste zamiary... No, dla mnie to zwykłe skurwysyństwo. To jak z małżeństwem - jak zawierasz kontrakt, to nie podejrzewasz, że zrobią ci rogi. Jak nie chcesz rogów, to się nie żenisz. A jak już masz rogi, to i nie ma o czym gadać. Także - jak Cytadela coś spróbuje, a już będzie po misji... to się pomyśli. Kossuth to bóstwo elementarne i jeżeli chcesz uniknąć dłuższego wykładu, Takuanie, to tu przerwę. - Roryn wyszczerzył zęby, choć widać było, że nieco się nachmurzył. Bo i trzeba przyznać, nie pierwszy raz brał udział w rzeczy nieco szemranej. Nie lubił rozmów na tematy moralnościowe - dla niego moralnością było pozostawanie przy tym, kto go wynajął. Niezależnie od tego, czy ten ktoś był paladynem, czy gwałcącym psy psychopatą-dzieciobójcą.  
- Nie mówię o zdradzie - Takuan sprostował szybko po wysluchaniu Roryna - chcę wiedzieć na ile jesteś gotów by naszą misję - podkreślił ostatnie słowo - zrealizować. Bo zabijanie zielonoskórych to jedno i tu pewnie każdy przyzna mi rację, ale tu z każdym etapem, z każdym odnalezionym przedmiotem będzie się robiło coraz bardzie gorąco. I nie mówię tu o klimacie. - Popił z kubka i zakaszlał - Nie należy mieszać się do polityki, każdy najemnik to wie i zasady przestrzega. A te skurwysyny z Cytadeli nie wynajęły nas, tylko szantażem zmusiły do współpracy. I to do współpracy, która jak nic skończy się wojną na kilka okolicznych krajów. Możemy nie nadążyć z ucieczką, zwłaszcza jak złoto będzie nam ciążyć - zakończył dość zjadliwie.  
Krasnolud zmarkotniał, spoglądając to na Takuana, to na Samuela. Popił ze swego bukłaka.  
- Przerwanie misji i tak zostanie poczytane jako zdrada. - rzekł w końcu - Teraz już w tym siedzimy, ja, ty, twoja córka, nawet Samuel, który od początku jest nastawiony cosik sceptycznie. Są dwie opcje. Albo zerwiemy współpracę i zginiemy teraz, albo dokończymy robotę, ryzykując śmierć później. Ale czy zakładanie, że nas pozabijają, gdy zrobimy swoje, jest na miejscu? Poza tym, wątpię, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się, kto dokładnie na polecenie Cytadeli zebrał te wszystkie przedmioty. My w tym jesteśmy tylko płotkami. I wybacz, Takuan, ale Cytadela nie wszystkich szantażowała. Przynajmniej nie wszyscy tak to potraktowali. Niektórzy zostali grzecznie zaproszeni na spotkanie i niektórzy zaproszenie przyjęli. Niektórzy traktują tą robotę jak zwykłą, taką, jakich wiele w ich najemniczej karierze. A wojna? Wojny były, są i będą. Kto wie, być może nawet się na niej spotkamy, niosąc sztandar armii któregoś z faeruńskich państw.  
- Na razie nie wiemy nawet, co nas w tej Wiosce Krwawnika czeka. Na razie nie wiemy czy tego licza w ogóle uda nam się wskrzesić. Na razie nie wiemy nic. A już najmniej o skutkach tego, co zrobimy.  
- Masz rację co ostatniej kwestii, na razie nic nie wiemy. - przytaknął Takuan - Jednakże moja córka jak zauważyłem tylko tu zawadza. Dziwi cię, że się martwię? - spojrzał uważnie przez opary dymu z cygar i ogniska usiłując zajrzeć Rorynowi w oczy - Dziś mało co, a byłyby poważne kłopoty. Dla niej, bo my sobie radzimy jak dotąd. Ale nie ma w tym organizacji, nie ma taktyki, nie ma zaufania wreszcie. I na sam koniec nie ma tego kogoś kto podejmował by decyzje co robić dalej. Przywódcy, który pilnowałby porządku i, przede wszystkim, kontaktów z Knellictem. Mówię o Knellikcie bo ten cały Orrin to też, jak my, tylko płotka. - przerwał na chwilę - Masz jakieś pomysły? Od razu mówię, że ja się nie nadaję, ale ktoś musi.  
Roryn podrapał się w podbródek.  
- Przywódcy, powiadasz? Ja się takoż nie nadaję. Jeżeli chodzi o kontaky z Knellictem, to zdałby się ktoś, kto kontakty z Cytadelą już miewał.  
Nieznacznym ruchem głowy krasnolud wskazał na Samuela, tak, jakby sam przed sobą nie chciał się przyznać do tej rekomendacji. "Jak to się przedziwnie ludzkie losy plotą". Po czym kontynuował.  
- A żeby kierował nami? Ha, gnom mi nie wygląda na gościa, który słuchałby kogokolwiek i zapewne sam chętnie pokierowałby nami. Generalnie myślę, że do przewodzenia niektórymi potrzebne byłoby tu prawo siły. Sądzić, który z nas by tu się najbardziej nadawał, nie mam zamiaru, ale mnie skreślcie. Hmmm...  
Kapłan znów rzucił okiem na Samuela, tak, jakby bił się z myślami. Westchnął. "Facet nieźle bronią obraca. Leczy sobie sam rany. Został nawet pochwalony przez krasnoluda, a, zaraza, dostać pochwałę ode mnie czy jakiegokolwiek innego brodacza to nie w kij pierdział. Może coś w tym jest?"  
- Kandydaturę mam, ale nie powiem, bym był z niej zadowolony. Także powstrzymam się od głosu. Wy myśleliście o kimś konkretnym?  
Rozejrzał się po ich kompanii.  
Vistral. Kapłan Talosa, wnioskując z jego okrzyków. W czasie drogi niczym szczególnym się nie wykazał - poza władaniem ogniem - ale słudzy Pana Burz rzadko bywali specjalnie rozsądni, spokojni, czy obdarzeni talentem przywódczym.  
Gnom. Z samego faktu bycia gnomem na przywódcę Roryna się "nie" nadawał. I niechby sobie nawet był potężnym czarodziejem, zjadającym Elminstera na śniadanie. Są pewne granice.  
Drow. Podobny problem co z gnomem, zresztą - najwyraźniej jego podwładny, więc odpada.  
David. Niziołek, sympatyczny bo sympatyczny, ale na przywódcę, tak na oko... Zbyt cichy, zbyt nieśmiały, zbyt... Nie, zdecydowanie nie.  
Rhistel. Najwyraźniej jakiś znajomy Takuana. W mieście Roryn miał okazję rzucić okiem na tego jego trolla. Jeżeli facet potrafił trzymać na wodzy wielkie, zielonoskóre, odporne na ciosy monstrum, to może i ich drużyną umiałby pokierować. Chyba że było w tej ich "relacji" coś innego, o czym krasnolud nie wiedział.  
Roryn zmarszczył brwi. Cóż, wybór byłby trudny. Zdecydowanie trudny. Widział, że również Takuan obrzucił ich drużynę taksującym wzrokiem, tak, jakby również ich oceniał.  
"Na twarz drużyny to najbardziej ty byś się właśnie nadawał, tatuśku. Tyś tu próbował nawiązać jakieś kontakty. Reszta? Ja tylko chcę wykonać robotę. Ten cały Samuel też mi na gadatliwego czy przekonującego nie wygląda. Mruk na mruku i mrukiem pogania. Z drugiej strony, taka drużyna nie potrzebuje przywódcy - sami byśmy się nawzajem pilnowali. A trudno szukać porządku w walce w kilku przeciw czterdziestce goblinów. Najlepszy dowódca by tu dużo porządku nie zaprowadził. Ale jeśli już... To kto by się nadawał?"

Gdy Samuel skończył rozmawiać z Takuanem, słoneczny elf przysiadł się, po czym wyciągnął z plecaka niewielką, ale pięknie zdobioną fajkę wodną i cztery butelki jakiegoś trunku.  
- Ktoś chce popykać? A może księżycówki? Najprzedniejsza, prosto z Silverymoon, właściciel oddał mi ją z własnej, ,,nieprzymuszonej" woli.  
- A daj tej księżycówki, skoro taka dobra - Samuel wziął sporego łyka - mocna, psia jego mać  
- Innej nie pijam - Rhistel sam pociągnął ze swojej, po czym odpalił fajkę - A więc, panie Boreluth, z tego co widziałem, nie jesteś zwykłym wojownikiem. Czuć, że twoje ciosy przenoszą jakąś... magię? Mógłbyś mnie w to wtajemniczyć?  
Samuel roześmiał się na cały głos  
- Po co tak oficjalnie, po prostu Samuel. I tak masz rację, oprócz tego, że całkiem porządnie potrafię chlasnąć mieczem jestem też magiem.  
Elf podał mu rękę z uśmiechem, uścisnął ją mocno.  
- Rhistel. Jednak twoja magia jest trochę inna, Samuelu. Nie musisz wypowiadać żadnych idiotycznych formułek ani głupkowato machać rękami. Żeby ci czarodzieje mogli zobaczyć samych siebie w lustrze...  
- Cóż byś mógł pojąć bliżej moją magię, to nie wiem czy widziałeś u elfów pieśniarzy klingi? Teraz zaś wyobraź kogoś, kto do rzucania czaru potrzebuje kogoś porządnie chlasnąć, tylko tego.  
Elf roześmiał się cicho, po czym pociągnął z fajki mówiąc dalej:  
- No i o to chodzi ! Największa potęga leży w prostocie ! Bo po co ciąć wroga na kawałki, skoro można po prostu zatrzymać jego serce?  
- Tak to prawda, psionika to potężna broń, potężniejsza niż zwykły miecz. Całkiem nieźle nią władasz.  
- Dziękuję, ale jestem dopiero początkującym. Potrafię niby zmusić kogoś do uległości albo, jak sam widziałeś, uniemożliwić oddychanie, ale to niewiele. Widziałem, jak moi mistrzowie skinieniem rzucali przeciwnikami o ściany, albo dosłownie rozsadzali im głowy. To były prawdziwe pokazy potęgi.  
- Taaa, widziałem takie pokazy mocy i skończmy dyskusję na ten temat. - widać, że ostatnie słowa przywołały jakieś niemiłe Samuelowi wspomnienia, gdyż popatrzył na horyzont i wypił wódkę jednym haustem. Do dna.  
- Racja, walki będziemy mieli jeszcze dość. - Rhistel skinął głową - Skoro urządziliśmy tu sobie swoisty wieczorek zapoznawczy, to powiedz coś o sobie.  
- Hmm co ja opowiadać mogę. Pracuję dla Cytadeli już dwa lata. Wcześniej się pałętałem tam i ówdzie, głównie walcząc.  
Elf usiadł wygodniej ponownie pociągając z fajki.  
- Dobre zajęcie, rzadko się nudzi, a można nieźle zarobić, jeśli wiesz, kogo tłuczesz - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Tak, przez 4 lata wywalczałem sobie wolność w Exercex Libregox, wiec mi nie pitol tutaj, że to się nie nudzi. Wszystko można znienawidzić.  
- Wolność... Trzeba było tak od razu.  
- A ty jaką masz historię, działasz jako najemnik?  
- Można mnie tak określić. Nie pracuję w żadnej organizacji na stałe, bo zbyt lubię podróże. I zdarza mi się ,,uparcie negocjować" wyższe ceny za wykonywanie zadań, co nie podoba się pracodawcom  
- Hmmm, wybiórcze podejście, ale może tak trzeba.  
- Zwykle się udaje, a po za tym troll jest bardzo dobrą kartą przetargową. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogłem go ze sobą zabrać.  
- Mmm, ciekawy zwierzak. Szkoda, że ja nie mogłem wziąć swojego oddziału. No cóż, mieliśmy troszkę inne zadania, ale mnie wycofano nagle.  
- Cały oddział, powiadasz? Chyba nie wystarczyłoby dla nich wódki - elf roześmiał się głośno - Powiedz, jakiego rodzaju były te zadania?  
- Ekhmm, tajemnica.  
- Jasne, rozumiem. Obiecuję, że nie będę próbował tego wyciągnąć swoimi sposobami.  
- I tak byś nie dał rady. Wielce prawdopodobne, że na psionice znam się nie gorzej niż ty - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, ale tak po przyjacielsku.  
- Co ty nie powiesz... Przechodziłeś jakieś szkolenie, czy wrodzone zdolności?  
- Powiedzmy, że odebrałem najlepsze możliwe szkolenie jeśli chodzi o psionikę. Nigdzie nie odbierzesz lepszego szkolenia niż w Exercex Libregox. Wiesz co to znaczy i w jakim to jest języku?  
- Hmm... Język jest podobny do podwspólnego, więc zgaduję, że szkoliłeś się w Podmroku. Nazwy nie przetłumaczę, ale mogę się domyślać, że ma coś wspólnego z wiedzą, księgami, czy ćwiczeniami. No chyba że łupieżcy wpadli na coś oryginalnego - uśmiechnął się, zainteresowany.  
- Domyślny jesteś. To znaczy Zakon Jasnej Myśli. Tam poznałem i doświadczyłem takiej mocy psioniki o jakieś twoi mistrzowie mogliby tylko marzyć.  
- Illithidzi są potężni, ale pewnie nie aż tak... No chyba, że masz na myśli starsze mózgi.  
- Tak, to o nich mówię, Illithid bez wsparcia starszego mózgu nie jest taki potężny, ale gdy ma świadomość zbiorową i wspólną wiedzę psioniczną, jest nie do pokonania. A jak się siedzi tam 4 lata to można na wskroś poznać całą niemal ich moc.  
Elf zagwizdał cicho.  
- Nieźle... Ale skoro siedzisz tu przede mną, nie śliniąc się, to oznacza, że albo jesteś niesamowicie sprytny, albo Tymora często się do ciebie uśmiecha.  
- Cóż, to tylko dzięki pewnemu drowowi - Haruviel miał na imię. Wspieraliśmy się i wspólnie walczyliśmy. To on mnie nauczył tak walczyć i władać magią.  
- Trzecia możliwość: spryt i umiejętność współpracy. Takiego połączenia nie można lekceważyć... Dobry kompan zawsze się przydaje.  
- Taaa, a później go zabiłem...- a po chwili dodał - Dobra czas się chyba położyć spać, noc już późna się zrobiła - po czym rozpłaszczył się na swoim posłaniu.  
Elf w odpowiedzi jedynie parsknął śmiechem i wyszeptał sam do siebie:  
- Słusznie, słusznie. Nigdy nie ufaj drowom.  
- Tjaa – położył się wygodnie na posłaniu już znużony tą wódką i tytoniem – A i nie przejmujcie się tak bardzo tym, jak się zachowywałem w domu Orrina. Ja zawsze się tak zachowuję jak widzę tego całego półdrowa.

W trakcie wypoczynku Vistral zatopił się wręcz w kontemplacji kubka z winem. Wino falowało jak wzburzone morze, poruszane siłą Talosa. Obijało się o ścianki kubka, wzmagane pędem i złością Burzy. Nienaturalne w tym było to, że kubek pozostawał przy tym niewzruszony, a i wina niewspółmiernie mało, w porównaniu do wielkości choćby Jeziora Mgieł.  
Gdy Samuel postanowił odpocząć, elf...Rhistel, bodajże...odwrócił się do siedzącego obok Vistrala, podał mu fajkę i zapytał:  
- Coś taki małomówny, Talosyto?  
Vistral przyjął fajkę. Zaciągnął się, po czym odetchnął głębiej.  
- Jam małomówny, bo co mam mówić? Paplać jak dewotki pod świątynią?  
Elf pokiwał głową  
- Trochę więcej luzu, kapłanie. Skoro mamy przez najbliższy czas współpracować, to dobrze by było lepiej się poznać.  
- Współpraca dobra rzecz, ale to, co nazywasz "luzem" - już nie. Widzisz, sprawa jest poważna, a ja nie zamierzam rozluźniać się dla "dobra drużyny". - kapłan skrzywił się.  
- Ehh... Może sprawa jest poważna, ale siedzenie i zamartwianie się nad nią nie ma większego sensu. Wiem co mówię, żyję w taki sposób dobrze ponad wiek i trzymam się całkiem nieźle - elf wziął z uśmiechem solidnego łyka pozostałej księżycówki, po czym pociągnął z fajki.  
- Widzisz. A ja żyję przez nieco ponad dwie dekady, a nie zamierzam żyć tak dalej przez wiele kolejnych. Najwyżej kilka dekad. - skwitował. - Po prostu - powaga to moja "domena". I nie będę w to wnikać - bawić się potrafię, ale niekoniecznie w dobry dla ogółu sposób. A poza tym nie znoszę radości - łyknął z kubka.  
Elf parsknął śmiechem.  
- Zadziwiasz mnie, Talosyto. Nie znosisz radości? A słyszałem, że wyznawcy Władcy Burz radują się destrukcją. Nie lubisz tego? Czy po prostu irytuje cię radość innych?  
Z pełną powagą Vistral odpowiedział:  
- Widzisz. Radość u innych mnie irytuje. Wybitnie. Nie mam oporów, by dziecko roztrzaskać tylko dlatego, że się śmiało... - powiedział swobodniej.  
- Nerwowyś, kapłanie. A można wiedzieć, od czego? Czy to także ściśle tajne?  
- Jam nerwowy? Nie, po prostu to robię, ot tak. Bez złości, bo... sprawia mi to przyjemność? - zamienił odpowiedź na wybitnie nieretoryczne pytanie.  
- Hmm... Dobra, zostawmy ten temat. Z pewnością wszyscy usłyszeliby chętnie twoją historię. Co ty na to?  
Podniósł brew.  
- A za jaką cholerę mam opowiadać swoją historię? Ot, pochodzę znad Morza Księżycowego. Tyle powiem.  
Pociągnął raz z fajki.  
- Historii swojej nie opowiada się byle komu.  
- Rób jak chcesz. Widać, żeś mało rozmowny.  
- A co, mam paplać jak przekupki na targu w Phlan? - rzucił.  
- Hehe, a potrafisz? To mogłoby być całkiem ciekawe przedstawienie.  
- Nie, nie potrafię. I dobrze, ze tego daru Talos mi nie dał.  
Rhistel pociągnął po raz kolejny z butelki  
- Miałbyś czym zabawiać ludzi, żeby potem mieć dobry powód do zamordowania ich - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Fakt, zawsze jakiś pomysł. Ale wolę ludzi nie zabawiać tym, czego nie znoszę. Wolę bardziej "honorowe" metody.  
- Nie rozbawiaj mnie. Gdy tylko słyszę słowo ,,honor", przypomina mi się pewien paladyn który chciał mnie zabić za ,,mącenie w umysłach niewinnych, na honor!". Źle się to dla niego skończyło.  
- Widzisz. Zaściankowe konstrukty, takie jak paladyni, nic w głowie nie mają, pewnie nawet mózgu... jeno "walka ze złem"... - ironicznie stwierdził Vistral.  
Elf zaśmiał się głośno.  
- Jak z nim skończyłem, to jedyne, co miał w głowie, to bałamucenie owiec na targu. Nawet ty byś się śmiał, gdybyś to zobaczył, sceny warte zapamiętania.  
Nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Zajął się "falami" wina w kubku.  
- Najkrócej mówiąc, irytuje mnie sam pomysł "rozluźnienia się".  
- A idź się upij! Chyba nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, Talosyto.  
- Niezbadane są głębiny i chmury Grzmiącego - rzucił kapłan na odchodne.  
Gdy elf odszedł od niego, stwierdził w myślach. "Jaki gość do mnie przylazł?! Myśli, że wybieramy się na "lekką" misję? Sprawa jest poważna, a jemu w głowie zabawianie się. Powinien prędzej do domów publicznych w portach Sembii zawędrować, a nie w dzicz Vaasy."  
Odstawił wypity do dna kubek z winem. Wstał, odszedł parę kroków od grupy, rozprostował kości. Czas odpocząć.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5,5

Mały Dave leżał wpatrzony w czerniejące niebo, nie zważając ani trochę na rozmowy, jakie toczyły się obok ogniska. Co prawda pokonanie ciszy było wielkim przełomem, lecz na szczęście nie przybrało to postaci gromkiej debaty, a pojedynczych dialogów, które nie zakłócały spokoju okolicy i zamyślonego niziołka. Ze stanu konsternacji wyrwał Małego ktoś, kto podawał mu dziwnego skręta, który według opisu miał pomóc w odstresowaniu się i chociażby chwilowej zmianie nastroju. Waleczniak pomyślał, że może warto spróbować i faktycznie na chwilę się „wyluzować". Karzeł wziął głębokiego macha niesmacznego tytoniu i podał cygaro dalej. Chwilę trzymał dym w płucach, po czym spokojnie wypuścił, dodając coś od siebie do szarej chmury, jaka już unosiła się nad ogniskiem.  
Nagle Mały zakaszlał donośnie, ukazując pozostałym, że pierwszy raz próbował takiej używki. David wstał z posłania i po cichu odszedł kawałek od ognia, łapiąc głębokie hausty czystego powietrza.

Przy ognisku zaś zdawało sie, że rozkręcenie "wieczorku zapoznawczego" całkowicie stępiło inicjatywę Takuana, który przez jakiś czas siedział tylko w milczeniu nie wtrącając się do rozmowy Samuela z Rhistelem. Myślał. Nie trzeba było geniusza by wywnioskować, że Roryn mówiąc o przywódcy właśnie jego pierwszego rozmówcę wybrał w duchu. Takuan słuchał, więc przez jakiś czas jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak wciągnąć do rozmowy milczącego gnoma. Ten jednak nadal milczał rzucając tylko enigmatyczne spojrzenia zza zasłony dymu.  
Takuan skierował więc wzrok na pozostałych. Hmmm, najbliżej niego siedział mały Dave, ten sam Dave, który w podróży wypowiedział może dwa zdania. Nie musiało to wcale świadczyć o głupocie i zacofaniu, raczej o braku towarzyskiej ogłady. A może ten mały wojownik miał w głowie nawet lepiej poukładane od Roryna? Którego to Takuan nauczył się cenić, nie tylko za ogładę, ale za jasny i klarowny umysł, który zdradzała jego rozważna mowa.  
Ale Dave...na dobre i złe byli kompanami i Takuan czuł się w obowiązku wybadać jego nastawienie. Widząc, że waleczniakowi nie śpieszy się do snu postaniowił w miarę delikatnie pociągnąć go za język. Widząc, że Mały oddalił się od ognia, człowiek wstał i poszedł kawałek za nim.  
-Jak tam samopoczucie? Tytoń działa? Wybacz lekko protekcjonalny ton, ale pytam z troski o twoje zdrowie. Gołym okiem widzę, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tytoniu.- przerwał na chwilę – I chyba również nie przepadasz za tego typu imprezami na swieżym powietrzu, z cygarami i wódką. Brakuje tylko tancerek, prawda?- uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie –Powiedz jak się czujesz w tym towarzystwie?  
Mały spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na osobnika, który podszedł do niego i rozpoczął rozmowę. Wyraz jego twarzy jednak po chwili powrócił do tego pierwotnego, jaki wszyscy widzieli niemal całą drogę. Waleczniak wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się od niechcenia. –Nie bardzo. Nie przepadam za takimi zabawami. To chyba nie dla mnie. A ten dziwny tytoń. Drapie po gardle i oczy mi się zamykają.- rzekł zerkając niewinnie na wóz w stojący niedalekiej odległości. –Ale dobrze jest od czasu do czasu na choć na chwilę wyluzować się i zapomnieć o wszystkich tych problemach, nie?- spytał.  
-Co racja to racja. A problemów mamy zatrzęsienie, wierz mi. I to nie tylko kiepskie samopoczucie i zmęczenie podróżą, ale także jak już pewnie zauważyłeś brak zaufania między nami.- rozmówca Dave'a przestąpił z nogi na nogę. –Sam widziałeś jaka tu była atmosfera, jeden na drugiego wilkiem patrzył. A teraz robi się jeszcze ciekawiej - dodał po chwili –bo przywódcę będziemy wybierać. I mam szczerą nadzieję.- dodał ciszej –że nie padną trupy.- zakończył z uśmiechem –Chciałbyś się wypowiedzieć, Dave? Ciekaw jestem, co myślisz o tej naszej inicjatywie.- spytał niziołka.  
Karzeł znów wzruszył ramionami. Milczał chwilę patrząc beznamiętnie w płomienie ogniska. –Mi to zupełnie obojętne, bo czy przywódcą będzie krasnolud, czy elf, to i tak rozkazy wydaje pan Orrin.- odrzekł zdecydowanie. –Dlatego dowódca, moim zdaniem, będzie tylko po to by było na kogo zwalić, jak stanie się coś złego, nieprzewidzianego.- odrzekł.  
-Nie odbieram Orrinowi buławy - odparł Takuan spokojnie –Zapłacił nam i ma prawo do naszych usług, a my winniśmy mu posłuszeństwo jak na żołnierzy przystało. Zwróć jednak swą profesjonalną uwagę na fakt, że ludzie z Cytedeli grają z nami w swoją grę. A jej celem jest nie tylko przetestowanie naszych możliwości w walce, ale także naszej umiejętności współpracy. I zdolności do bezkrwawego wybrania tego, kto będzie nas reprezentował w rozmowie z Orrinem i Knellictem. No popatrz tylko - rzekł wskazując na układającego się do snu Samuela –Widzisz go w roli przywódcy, który pomaga nam zawrzeć prawdziwą umowę z Knellictem? Bo to arcymag rozdaje karty bądź pewien. A my jeszcze na dobrą sprawę nie zawarliśmy umowy skoro nas w drodze testują.- spojrzał głęboko w oczy Davida –Jeśli nie dojdziemy szybko do porozumienia w sprawie przywódcy to stracimy szacunek Orrina i spółki. Bo co do negocjacji to tylko psy szczekają jednym głosem, a mężczyźni wybierają swego reprezentanta. Pomyśl o tym.- zakończył wyraźnie czekając na reakcję rozmówcy.  
Waleczniak zmrużył oczy, patrząc gdzieś w mrok oddali.

–Jeśli to arcymag rozdaje karty, to szacunek pana Orrina nam zupełnie niepotrzebny. Ale z przywódcą chyba ma pan rację. Niech będzie jak zadecydują pozostali. Wykonać mamy jeden rozkaz, jak to zrobimy, już zależeć będzie od wybranego szefa. Ale nie chciałbym głosować na nikogo. Nie chcę żeby moja decyzja potem była godna potępienia.- odrzekł.  
-Po pierwsze to żaden pan, Davidzie, mów mi proszę po imieniu. A po drugie to, przyznam szczerze, nie dziwi mnie wcale twoja neutralność. Ja też mam ból głowy.- skupił spojrzenie na płomieniach ogniska, ale zaraz otrząsnął się i ponownie zerknął na towarzysza –Jeśli więc nie chcesz wybierać i sam się nie piszesz na ten podły stołek to może udzielisz mi rady? Z doświadczenia wiem, że ci, którzy mało mówią, mają zwykle celniejsze spostrzeżenia od takich gaduł jak ja. Więc nie pogardziłbym twoją opinią.- uśmiechnął się ponownie i spojrzał wyczekująco na niziołka.

Waleczniak zmrużył oczy, spoglądając prosto w twarz rozmówcy. –Jaka to rada?- spytał niepewnie.  
Takuan odwzajemnił spojrzenie zadowolony, że wreszcie dokonał niewielkiego wyłomu w pancerzu rozmówcy –Mam dwóch kandydatów i obaj by się nadawali. Tylko, że jeden to rozwiązanie krótkoterminowe, a drugi nadaje się na dłuższą metę. Niestety, ten drugi nie przyda się nam za wiele w kontaktach z Knellictem. Ten pierwszy zaś ma pewne zatargi z Orrinem...Wiesz już, o kim mówię?- spytał po sugestywnej pauzie wyraźnie poddając próbie analityczny zmysł Davida. Niziołek znów wzruszył ramionami. –Wiem. Proponuję tego pierwszego. Jak sam mówiłeś, pan Orrin to płotka, nie wiele ważniejsza od nas, więc może lepszy ktoś kto ma z arcymagiem lepsze kontakty.- rzekł po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. –Dziękuję ci.- Takuan lekko skłonił głowę –Ale jest jeszcze jeden problem...- znów zrobił lekką pauzę nie na tyle jednak długą by wyjść na bufona – Otóż mój faworyt nie spodoba się Rorynowi. Jego...hmmm...przynależność do szlachetnej rasy gnomów nie czyni go dobrym zwierzchnikiem dla krasnoluda z krwi i kości. Poza tym nie jestem taki pewien czy jego kontakty z Knellictem są przyjacielskie lub choćby koleżeńskie.- wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest –Dwaj czarodzieje niekoniecznie muszą za sobą przepadać.  
Waleczniak uniósł brew w geście niezrozumienia. –To już problem który może spotkać każdego z uprzedzeniem. Może zamiast debatować i zastanawiać się, po prostu spytaj pana krasnoluda, co myśli o kandydaturze gnoma.-  
-Nie o to pytam, kolego.- Takuan zmierzył Davida ciepłym, acz lekko pobłażliwym spojrzeniem –Pytam czy pomożesz mi wciągnąć Mistrza Helbrynna do rozmowy i wybadać jego nastawienie. Bo zdanie Roryna już poznałem, wystarczyło mi rzucić na niego okiem, gdy skrzyżował z Helbrynnem spojrzenia. Mało iskry nie poszły.- uśmiechnął się lekko – A więc Davidzie? Porozmawiasz z Helbrynnem? On jak widzisz raczej ignoruje moje próby porozumienia, a z tobą zapewne będzie inaczej.- zmrużył oczy –Więc, Dave? Jak będzie? Wciągniesz go do rozmowy i wybadasz, co myśli o zostaniu naszym przywódcą? Bo ja nie daję rady go rozgryźć.- zakończył.

Nizołek był zaskoczony. – Ja? Ale... Ale ja nie jestem rozmówcą. Nie wiem, co mówić. Ja... No dobrze, spróbuję. Ale może poczekajmy, aż pan gnom będzie bardziej obecny, hmm?  
-Oczywiście, to twoja rzecz kiedy i jak. I tak na marginesie, wiem, że to trudne, ale mam nadzieję, że się przełamiesz i pomożesz nam wszystkim.- Takuan uśmiechnął się szczerze –Może nie wierzysz za bardzo w swoje zdolności wymowy, ale sądzę, że z nas wszystkich masz największe szanse by przebić się przez jego pancerz. Nie tylko z powodu braku uprzedzeń, ale także dzięki temu, że pragniesz stać na uboczu. Sam rozumiesz.- klepnął lekko Davida w ramię –Ja nie jestem bezstronny i zapewne nikt tutaj już nie jest. Z wyjątkiem ciebie.- dodał poważnie. –No, skoro to ustaliliśmy to pozwól, że oddalę się sprawdzić jak tam moja córeczka.- uśmiechnął się widząc spojrzenie swego współspiskowca –Masz dzieci?- spytał życzliwie.  
Niziołek spoważniał i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc gdzieś w dal. –Mam... Syna...- rozmówca Małego czekał cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg odpowiedzi, ale po chwili stwierdził, że teraz ciągu dalszego nie będzie.

Niemniej jednak, Takuan znał granice. Ostatecznie poznali się dopiero przed chwilą i nie miał zamiaru ciągnąć kompana za język w sprawach prywatnych. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. –Widzę, że jakieś smutki cię dręczą.- zauważył ostrożnie –Ale nie smuć się. Skorzystaj z okazji do zabawy i napij się ze mną jeszcze szklaneczkę. Yuri może trochę poczekać- dodał po czym nalał Davidowi wódki do zapomnianego kubka. –Zdrowie twoje i twoich bliskich! I oby się nam wiodło na szlaku!- zakończył po czym stuknęli się kubkami. Niziołek wychylił kubek w tył, z lekko skrzywioną miną połykając trunek. Mały spuścił głowę w dół patrząc na trawę. Kiedy już jego rozmówcy udało się zagadać niziołka i na chwilę pozwolić mu zapomnieć o problemach, przywrócił wcześniejszy stan duchowy kończąc tematem o rodzinie i pomyślności. Waleczniak przełknął ślinę i spojrzał nienawistnie w niebo, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdzie położył się wygodnie, znów pogrążając się w zadumie.

Takuan wrócił razem z Davidem całkiem zadowolony z krótkiej rozmowy, a że nikotyna i wódka krążyły mu we krwi był już niemal bliski szczęścia. Do spełnienia brakowało tylko prywatnej rozmowy z Helbrynnem.  
Helbrynn zaś stał przy ogniu, patrząc w stronę Takuana, który, chociaż zainicjował integrację międzydrużynową, teraz siedział sam. Gnom ruszył w jego stronę, omijając po drodze innych. Xayas szedł za pracodawcą krok w krok.  
W pierwszej chwili mężczyzna pomyślał, że czarodziej chce porozmawiać z kimś innym, "Najwyższy, kurwa, czas", na przykład z Davidem, ale tamten podszedł prosto do Takuana. Całe szczęście bo sądząc z miny waleczniaka był on raczej nieprzygotowany do rozmowy z Helbrynnem. Poza tym, słowo „podszedł" to lekkie nadużycie. Takuan zawsze uważał, że jak ktoś podchodzi to zaczyna rozmowę. A tu nic z tego. Gnom, z nieodłącznym Xayasem za plecami, stanął dwa kroki od swego celu i przez dłuższą chwilę świdrował go oczami.  
- No i co, Mistrzu Helbrynn? - Zapytał z uśmiechem Takuan.  
- Ano nic – padła spokojna odpowiedź – wydaje mi się tylko, że używanie uzależniających używek do integracji grupy nie jest zbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem. -  
Takuan spojrzał uważnie w twarz gnoma, ale nie znajdując tam złośliwości skinął głową - Też mi się tak wydaje, ale lepszego sposobu na rozluźnienie takiej wilczej atmosfery, nie znam. Chyba, że jest to gra w szachy z dobrym graczem - zawiesił na chwilę głos – Jest pan dobrym graczem? -  
- Grywam czasami, o ile znajdę godnego przeciwnika. – uśmiechnął się lekko mężczyzna - O tobie natomiast nie mam zdania, może więc zagramy, żebym mógł sobie takowe wyrobić?  
Takuan uśmiechnął się również - Mam nadzieję, że będę godnym przeciwnikiem. Uczyni mi pan ten zaszczyt? Mam planszę i pionki więc możemy zagrać. -  
- Szachy, jak nic innego, pozwalają poznać człowieka. Od razu widać czy myśli mózgiem czy jajami – rzekł sentencjonalnie gnom - Dobrze więc, zagrajmy.  
Zostawiwszy kompanię, trójka mężczyzn odeszła na niewielki dystans od ogniska, kierując się w stronę wozu.  
Starannie ominąwszy śpiącą Yuri usiedli w wozie i, pozornie ignorując Xayasa, skupili się całkowicie na rozstawianiu pionków na planszy. Drow przysiadł w niewielkiej odległości od swego pana obserwując Takuana oczami, w których płonęły zaczepne iskry.  
Dla rozstrzygnięcia kolejności zagrali w kamień, papier, nożyce. Takuan wygrał więc to on rozpoczął partię białymi.  
Wygrał w ośmiu ruchach.  
Powoli podniósł wzrok i, starając się nie okazywać podejrzliwości, zerknął na Helbrynna. Ten, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego przenikliwego wzroku, milczał i obserwował go enigmatycznie przez zasłonę dymu ze swej fajki.  
- Wygrałeś, Takuan - – stwierdził krótko- Cóż, zmęczony dzisiaj jestem po tej walce z goblinami, może chciałbyś zagrać jeszcze z Xayasem? – zapytał dość obojętnie - Albo mały rewanżyk? - – dodał po chwili widząc, że jego rozmówca milczy.  
-Wolałbym zagrać z tobą raz jeszcze i porozmawiać przy tym. Co ty na to? - Takuan wreszcie znalazł słowa i swój profesjonalizm, który przysnął na dobrą chwilę znużony cygarami i wódką, a teraz w pośpiechu ustawiał myśli w karny szyk.  
- No dobra. – - rzekł gnom po dłuższym namyśle – O czym chcesz rozmawiać?  
Takuan zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć wziął się za ponowne rozstawianie pionków. Tym razem to Helbrynn miał grać białymi.  
-Jak widzisz atmosfera się rozkręca więc zastanawiam się jakie jest twoje stanowisko w sprawach ważnych dla nas wszystkich. Na przykład w sprawie twego wkładu w naszą wspólną pomyślność... - – zaczął ostrożnie gdy Helbrynn, znów nieznośnie długo się namyślając, wykonał pierwszy ruch.  
- Chciałeś mnie wypytać, co sądzę o tej całej zbieraninie, której jesteśmy członkami? - spytał gnom nie odrywając wzroku od planszy – Czy może na przykład masz dla mnie jakieś zlecenie, co? Nie wahaj się, chłopcze, każdy czegoś potrzebuje. -  
-Ja potrzebuję głównie bezpieczeństwa, dla siebie i córki. Ale moich towarzyszy też cenię. A ty co sądzisz o pozostałych? - – odpowiedział pytaniem Takuan tłumiąc nieznośne przeczucie, że już traci punkty i to nie tylko na planszy. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń i odpowiedział na ruch Helbrynna własnym.  
- Póki co, nie wiemy jeszcze jak to będzie wyglądać. - Czarodziej znów starannie przemyślał swój ruch –- Mamy szukać artefaktów, tak? Ale nie było powiedziane, że wszyscy razem będziemy za nimi łazić. Może każdy z nas dostanie jeden do znalezienia, albo podzielą nas na grupki zgodnie ze specjalizacją. - – wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest dłonią, w której trzymał fajkę nie odrywając spojrzenia od planszy. Po dłuższej chwili kontynuował.  
- Na razie sądzę o nich tylko tyle, że są strasznie podatni na wpływy. Nawet pewnie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że to cholerne zielsko, które im dałeś, uzależnia. - rzekł z lekkim przekąsem w głosie. Takuan chciał tu wtrącić słowo, ale gnom nie dał mu przerwać swego wywodu.  
- Powiem tak, gdy się okaże jak mamy działać, wtedy będę mógł się wypowiedzieć, bo na chuj nam na przykład teraz wybierać lidera czy inne zabawne drużynowe funkcje, skoro potem się okaże, że każdy pójdzie swoją drogą? - – wykonał wreszcie swój ruch przesuwając gońca.  
- Uzależnienia to ciężka sprawa, ale ja palę i częstuję od święta. - – odparł Takuan znajdując wreszcie ripostę. W rozmowie, bo sytuacja na planszy już po kilku ruchach wyglądała kiepsko –- Można powiedzieć, że jestem skąpy. Tak jak ty, Mistrzu, w dzieleniu się swą mądrością - z lekkim przekąsem zakończył, przesuwając wieżę. Helbrynn wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
- My z Xayasem na przykład lubimy być zdani tylko na siebie i działać samotnie. - – szybko i pewnie przestawił pionka wręcz podkładając go Takuanowej wieży. Takim ruchem, że człowiek dosłownie poczuł zimny dotyk pułapki, która zacisnęła się wokół jego małej armii.  
- Ale rozumiesz ideę współpracy prawda, Mistrzu Helbrynn? Jako środka do celu? - – tym razem to Takuan nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią na atak armii gnoma. Czuł jak jego umysł, znużony całodzienną wędrówką na własnych stopach, walką i imprezą znów zaczyna działać na najwyższych obrotach. Zresztą, to było właśnie wyzwanie, które znał i podziwiał. Wyzwanie dla intelektu. Kierując się intuicją zwolnił tempo rozgrywki dopasowując się do przeciwnika.  
Helbrynn skrzywił się lekko. - Może nie mistrzuj mi tutaj, dobrze? Mam swój pseudonim "zawodowy" i jest nim Magister. Jeśli już to możesz tak się do mnie zwracać, ale nie publicznie.  
Takuan skinął głową i wykonał ruch bijąc wieżą pionka. Czarodziej kontynuował dialog.  
- Idea współpracy nie jest mi obca. W końcu jakoś się dogaduję z Xayasem. Aczkolwiek musze cię uprzedzić, że sam sobie wybieram przyjaciół. - – uważnie obserwował planszę pykając z fajki - Niech sobie Orrin mówi co chce, ale jeśli nie odnajdę w kimś czegoś wartościowego, to szkoda mi powietrza na nazywanie go przyjacielem.  
- Sam wybierasz przyjaciół...A podwładnych? - – niedbale odparł Takuan skupiony na planszy, świadom, że to jego przeciwnik teraz obserwuje. - Wspólników? Wrogów? - – nacisnął lekko na to ostatnie słowo. Gnom ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
- Co do podwładnych - mam ich wielu. Bardzo wielu. Większość w tej chwili ciężko pracuje na swój byt zarządzając moim kantorkiem pod moją nieobecność. - wykonał staranny ruch pionkiem.  
Takuan słuchał pozornie skupiony na kolejnym ruchu. Czekał cierpliwie i w końcu Helbrynn odezwał się ponownie.  
- Jednak i tutaj nie chcę mieć podwładnych z przymusu. Rozumiem, że można straszyć ludzi, żeby lepiej służyli, ale jeżeli to od początku jest przymus, to taka służba nie ma sensu, bo prędzej czy później wyjdzie z tego zdrada. - tłumaczył spokojnie.  
- Wrogów nie mam. Do nikogo nie żywię osobistej urazy, aczkolwiek wielu ignoruję i nie lubię gdy ktoś włazi mi w drogę. Poza tym - moim przyjacielem jest pieniądz, wrogiem pieniądza są ci, za których głowy mi zapłacono. A ja nienawidzę wrogów moich przyjaciół. - pozornie zakończył obserwując rozmówcę.  
Takuan czekał wstrzymując się od reakcji. Gnom skinął głową jakby zadowolony.  
- Co do wspólników - to osoby, z którymi dzielę cel. I dosłownie dzielę. Powiedziałem już - nienawidzę wchodzenia mi w drogę. I wymagam tego od wspólników. - tym razem skończył czekając na reakcję Takuana. Ten starannie wykonał swój ruch.  
-Mam przeczucie, że wśród twoich wrogów znajdzie się ktoś z Nieświętej Trójcy Cytadeli. Chodzi mi o tych komediantów, którzy powitali nas na drodze - rzekł ostrożnie. Tym razem Helbrynn odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.  
- Nie, wiesz co, rozumiem ich. Jeśli uznasz ich za wrogów po tym co wykręcili, to jesteś po prostu krótkowzroczny.  
-Nie uznaję ich za wrogów tylko za przeszkody, które muszę pokonać na drodze do wzbogacenia się. - sprostował Takuan – - I z tym wiążą się problemy natury...dyplomatycznej.  
- Rozumiesz, prawda? - dodał po chwili.  
- Posłuchaj, koleś - gnom po raz pierwszy się zirytował, albo udał, że to robi - oni nas wynajęli, oni dyktują warunki. Jak zaczną fikać, to strzelę focha, ale póki co nie robią niczego dziwnego. Widać, że pierwszy raz dostajesz od nich zlecenie, tak?  
- To już Samuel zauważył na swój uroczy sposób. - odparł Takuan z uśmiechem. Helbrynn parsknął.  
- Oni dają informacje, my zdobywamy artefakty i dostajemy za nie kasę. Taki jest układ. Jeśli uważasz, że stoją ci na drodze, to po cholerę wypełniasz tą misję? - odparł dość ostro - Masz nadzieję dzięki temu zyskać ich zaufanie? Gówno prawda. - – zakończył sięgając po gońca. Takuan udał lekkie lekceważenie.  
-Zaufanie? Jakie zaufanie? Warunki Magister, warunki umowy, jeszcze ich nie ustaliliśmy, zauważ. Ich zaufanie mam w nosie, ale szacunek by się przydał. - zanalizował sytuację na planszy. Niedobrze.  
- Jak mają szanować kogoś, kto rzucił się na dawane przez nich ochłapy? No jak? Tylko współpraca równy z równym może dać prawdziwy szacunek. I jeśli szacunek jest twoim celem, to musisz doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji, by ta współpraca zaistniała. - – pouczył gnom, tym razem spokojnie, wręcz zimno. - Żeby nie było: Przynieś piesku patyk, to dostaniesz mięsko.  
- Powiedz mi, zaproszono cię tutaj, tak? - – po krótkiej chwili przerwy człowiek podsunął swą wieżę nieruchomej królowej Helbrynna. Mag uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
- Ja jestem w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji niż wy. Ja jestem pieskiem, który został znaleziony z kulawą nogą i wyleczony. - odparł z wyraźnym rozgoryczeniem - Teraz stawiam się na każdy gwizdek by rzucić się po patyk. - Zaciągnął się mocno.  
- Chociaż powiedziano mi, że ten patyk rzucony został tak daleko, że jak go przyniosę, będę mógł odejść nie będąc dłużnym. - – zakończył bijąc wieżę królową.  
- Ale ich znasz. Podobnie jak Samuel. W przeciwieństwie do reszty. Więc nie truj mi bardzo cię proszę, że jesteś w gorszej sytuacji - – skontrował Takuan wykonując swój ruch.  
- To ma swoje plusy i minusy. Po prostu. W czym takim razie mogę wam pomóc moją znajomością z Orrinem? Nie mam żadnej władzy nad nim - przeciwnie, to on ma nade mną. - – Helbrynn spojrzał na planszę jakby ją widział po raz pierwszy po czym przeniósł wzrok na rozmówcę.  
- Ale swoje układy z pozostałymi mógłbyś wykorzystać, prawda? Z Knellictem i tym krasnoludem? - Takuan ruszył swoją królową. Gnom zawahał się po raz pierwszy. Myślał długo choć jego rozmówca widział, że raczej nie nad planszą.  
- Nie wiem, czy mogę. - – rzekł wreszcie, niewyraźnie, przez ustnik fajki.  
– To znaczy? -  
- Kiedyś ich mocno wkurzyłem i to właśnie Orrin uratował mi dupę przed ich gniewem. - wyznał Helbrynn niechętnie. Wrócił do sytuacji na szachownicy. Jego przeciwnik wiedział, że teraz albo nigdy...  
- Ha, więc to faktycznie nie najlepszy pomysł. –- Takuan jakby stracił zainteresowanie –- A co myślisz o Rorynie? Albo Samuelu? Bo tego pierwszego to nauczyłem się już szanować i może by się nadał lepiej niż my - wlepił wzrok w planszę czekając na reakcję. Nie musiał czekać długo. Helbrynn podniósł ostrożnie głowę, a gdy się odezwał ton jego głosu był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.  
- Na co nadał? -  
Takuan uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Na tego szczęściarza, który załatwi nam kontrakt marzeń.  
Mag przez chwilę żuł ustnik fajki. - Co do krasnoluda...- spytał wreszcie dość niepewnie - Czy on nie ma czasem do mnie jakichś awersji? -  
- Nie jestem pewien. Ale na to wygląda... - Takuan obserwował ostrożny ruch przeciwnika, tym razem wieżą.  
- Ja nie jestem rasistą i każdemu daję szansę. - Helbrynn rzekł niemal natychmiast po wykonaniu ruchu - Dogadywałem się z goblinami i orkami. Gdybym wspólne interesy miał z demonem, też nie miałbym nic przeciwko o ile nie zacząłby się dobierać do mojej duszy.  
- A ten krasnolud chyba ma jakiś problem. - – rzekł cierpko - Ja ich nie mam. Może rzeczywiście najlepiej będzie jeśli ja wynegocjuję kontrakt? Choć też wszystko zależy od tego z kim będą prowadzone negocjacje - zakończył bardzo rozsądnie.  
- Zgadza się. A jeśli chodzi o duszę to kapłan się tym zajmie - uśmiechnął się Takuan - Chcesz, żebyśmy z Rorynem razem pogadali? Przy twojej pomocy? -  
Gnom nie namyślał się długo. - Nie. Jeśli to jakiś pieprzony rasista albo fanatyk, to ja nie zamierzam go nawracać. Mam taką zasadę, że nie wpierdalam się w życia innych ludzi jeśli tego nie chcą i mocno mnie nie wkurzą. Nie jestem żadnym pierdolonym ortodoksem albo zbawicielem świata. Każdy jest panem własnego losu. - Wykonał ostatni ruch.  
- Ha! Szach-mat. Tym razem przegrałeś, więc chyba nie jest jeszcze ze mną tak źle. Robi się już bardzo późno i myślę, że już pójdę spać. Zdrowy sen to podstawa dobrego funkcjonowania. - – uśmiechnął się tym razem szczerze.- Dobranoc.-  
- Dobranoc. Udanego odpoczynku - Takuan zebrał starannie szachownicę i piony po czym życząc jeszcze dobrej nocy milczącemu Xayasowi wyszedł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.  
Natychmiast poczuł potężny zawrót głowy. "Za dużo tego. Za dużo wódki, nikotyny, zmęczenia, towarzystwa, interesów...A noc jeszcze młoda." – tłumiąc ziewanie spojrzał na ognisko gdzie większość kompanii udała się już na spoczynek. Został tylko Roryn wpatrzony w tańczące płomienie. "Dobra nasza. Zagadaj go facet. Jeszcze jedna rozmowa i do łózia. Przysięgam na Smoka, że minie co najmniej miesiąc nim sięgnę po cygara i wódkę." – zebrawszy się w sobie ruszył energicznie w kierunku ogniska. Gdy był już blisko kapłan podniósł wzrok.  
- Widzę, że jeszcze nie śpisz. -Takuan uśmiechnął się lekko - Co powiesz na jeszcze jedną rozmowę? Właśnie rozmawiałem z Helbrynnem - wyjaśnił - I sądzę, że mamy jeszcze dzisiaj do pogadania.

Roryn podniósł głowę. W jego oczach odbijał się płomień ogniska, on sam wyglądał na dość zmęczonego.  
- Zauważyłem. - mruknął. - Cóż, nim sen nas obu zmorzy, pogadać można. Co ciekawego rzekł gnom? - To ostatnie pytanie wymówił z taką ironią, że wiadomym było, jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewa.  
Takuan również wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
- Rozmawialiśmy sobie całkiem przyjemnie przy szachach. Powiadam ci balansowałem na klindze miecza. Ten konkretny gnom ma, podobnie ja ty, całkiem niezłe pojęcie o interesach - Takuan uśmiechnął się lekko - A rozmawialiśmy głównie o twarzy tej ekipy.  
Krasnolud drgnął lekko przy końcu wypowiedzi Takuana.  
- Ma niezłe pojęcie o interesach. - mruknął. - "Ale na pewno nie "takie jak ja". Może ma lepsze, może ma gorsze, może ma na tym samym poziomie, ale nie takie samo, kurwa mać." - Udało się dojść do jakichś wniosków?  
- Tak. - przez chwilę Takuan trawił w myślach kolejne słowa - Doszliśmy do czegoś w rodzaju porozumienia. Helbrynn - tu skinął w kierunku wozu gnoma - zgłasza się do przewodzenia naszej grupie...- przez chwilę obserwował Roryna - ...dość zdecydowanie.  
- Wyperswadowałem mu to, w pewnym sensie - podjął po chwili - ostatecznie doszliśmy wspólnie do wniosku, że należy się skupić na zachowaniu twarzy przed Trójcą Cytadeli. A to wymaga negocjatora. Kwestię przywódcy na razie zostawimy w spokoju, jeśli ci to nie wadzi - spojrzał uważnie - A co do twarzy to jest kilka możliwości - zakończył.  
Roryn przysłuchiwał się mowie Takuana z uwagą. Jego uśmiech na ułamek sekundy zmienił się w niesympatyczny grymas.  
- Przynajmniej jeden, co się zgłasza do bycia, a nie odwrotnie. Szkoda, że... - Urwał. Po chwili kontynuował, już swobodniejszym głosem. - A co do przywódcy, myślę, że i tak wyjdzie w praniu, kto się do tego nadaje, kto instynktownie wydaje rozkazy, jak się co dzieje, kto organizuje najlepiej. Także może i rzeczywiście na to jest czas. A twarz, hmmm, twarz... - Roryn spojrzał na Takuana. - Kilku to nas jest. Bierzecie pod uwagę każdego z osobna?  
Takuan lekko się ożywił.  
- Musimy się dostosować do naszych pracodawców, nie uważasz? I tak, bierzemy pod uwagę każdego kto się nadaje. Masz jakieś pomysły? Jak w ogóle widzisz te negocjacje? I wreszcie jak widzisz swoją w nich rolę?  
Roryn ponownie zapatrzył się w ogień, podniósł z ziemi jakiś patyk, po chwili zastanowienia wrzucił go w płomienie.  
- Zależy z kim i kiedy. Inaczej trzeba rozmawiać, gdy to my jesteśmy na niższej pozycji, a inaczej, gdy nie. Co ja cię zresztą uczyć tego będę, na pewno sami na to wpadliście. Myślicie o twarzy do końca misji, czy tylko o rozmawianiu z trójką naszych zleceniodawców?  
-Na razie tylko z pracodawcami, tak - Takuan skinął głową - Jak to Helbrynn zauważył na razie nie wiemy nic o naszej pracy i musimy działać opierając się o rozproszone informacje. Zatem - Takuan ożywiał się z każdą chwilą - mamy trzech potencjalnych przeciwników w negocjacjach. Widziałeś ich. Tak sobie myślę, że warto byłoby dobrać trzy osoby najlepiej pasujące do każdego z nich bo na uniwersalny talent to raczej nie ma co liczyć - Takuan odetchnął głęboko - Żeby to od razu wyjaśnić, uważam, że Helbrynn nada się do tych rozmów, podobnie jak Samuel. Ale ja tu widzę też miejsce dla ciebie...- Zawiesił głos.  
Kapłan obrzucił Takuana długim spojrzeniem, nie podzielając jego entuzjazmu - a może ogólnie nie podzielając żywiołowości człowieka. A może to było po prostu zmęczenie.  
- Athrogate. - rzekł krótko i rzeczowo. - Myślę, że z nim mogę rozmawiać ja i Samuel - ot, krasnolud z krasnoludem emmer sprechen will, a Samuela sam zauważył w czasie próby, więc może będzie miał jakiś zysk z tego. Z Arcymagiem... No, tak, gnom i on powinni mieć wspólne zainteresowania. Ale chyba też ten twój kolega od trolla by tu się nadał. Orrin i tak rozmowę poprowadzi, jak będzie chciał. Ale niektórzy z nich znają go lepiej od nas. Więc tu się nie wypowiadam. - Spostrzegając swe rozgadanie, Roryn podrapał się z tyłu głowy i mruknął ciszej. - Doszliście do podobnych wniosków, czy ja już przez sen głupoty gadam?  
-Mówisz całkiem do rzeczy chyba, że to ja mam kłopoty z myśleniem. - Takuan melancholijnie pokiwał głową - A co do Athrogate'a to sprawa jest jak zauważyłeś dość prosta. Z innymi już jednak tak łatwo nie jest. Co prawda Helbrynn może w koleżeńskim duchu porozmawiać z Orrinem, ale ma wobec niego pewne zobowiązania, których poruszać tu nie będziemy...A z magiem i krasnoludem ma pewne zatargi więc ta opcja raczej odpada. Należałoby do rozmów z Knellictem zaprząc Samuela tak sobie myslę. A Rhistel? - Takuan zastanowił się - Tak on też by się nadał...jak trollowi siodło. Moje zdanie jest następujące: Negocjacje powinien przeprowadzić ktoś kto zna tych trzech, albo ewentualnie ty jeśli byłby to Athrogate - Takuan podrapał się po głowie - czy ja mówię do rzeczy czy już za stary jestem na imprezy?  
Roryn mrugnął.  
- Cóż, jeśli ty jesteś za stary, to ja już powinienem na werandzie bąki puszczać i gołębie karmić. Znajomości rzeczywiście, ważne, chociaż... Helbrynna... właśnie one eliminują z roboty, jeśli cię dobrze rozumiem. Ale tak sobie myślę, czy Wyszcz... czy Samuel nie popadnie aby w pychę - tu chwalony przez krasnoluda, tu wypychany na przywódcę, na twarz, na króla i władcę. Może zdałoby się innego z naszych oddelegować? Ktoś jeszcze zna naszego półdrowa z wcześniejszych przygód? Obawiam się, że pertraktacje Samuela z nim odpadają, sam widziałeś, jak się do niego odnosił na samym początku - zakończył krasnolud ze słyszalną pogardą.  
-Ano słyszałem. A o Samuela to bym się tak nie martwił - Takuan uśmiechnął się łagodnie - Słuchaj, Rorynie, ja nie wiem czy my w ogóle mamy wspólny poglad na przywódcę - urwał na chwilę - Bo jeśli masz na myśli jedynowładcę, który pozostałym będzie mówił kiedy bąki puszczać to ja będę pierwszym, który się spakuje i po cichutku wyjedzie w cieplejsze klimaty. Pamiętasz co mówił Knellict? "Będziemy was ścigać po całych Ziemach Krwawnika". Mam to w dupie, kolego. Mogę pojechać dalej. - Takuan mówił teraz wyjatkowo spokojnie - Ale nie rozmawiamy o przywódcy, przypominam, tylko o negocjacjach. A moje pytanie jest proste...Zgodzisz się? Na rozmowę z Athrogatem? Bo jeśli tak to później porozmawiamy o przywódcy.  
- Toż na strasznego wyszedłbym ciula, gdybym się nie zgodził. - rzekł Roryn z uśmiechem. - Nie jest to dla mnie jakieś wyrzeczenie. Z góry jednak uprzedzam, że owinięcia go sobie wokół palca absolutnie nie gwarantuję. Jedynowładcę w takiej grupie to po jednej dobie spotkałby los każdego jedynowładcy - obuch po czerepie i cichy rowek koło dróżki. Także o takim nawet nie mówię.  
Krasnolud ziewnął szeroko, przeciągnął się.  
- Zresztą, teraz takie decyzje nie powinny zapadać - potem byśmy się obudzili rano i stwierdzili, że leżymy w takim gównie, że nijak z niego wyjść. Temat przywódcy proponuję odłożyć. A na temat twarzy drużyny, to do Athrogate'a mogę iść ja, a do innych to mi zajedno, szczerze. Zobaczymy kto się zgłosi. Po kilku lekkich sugestiach.  
- Na razie mam jednak inne pytanie. Kto pierwszy trzyma wartę?  
Takuan uśmiechnął się jak męczennik - No popatrz, warta. Stoi sobie cholera i czeka, aż ją ktoś zawoła jakby mało było roboty. - parsknął śmiechem - Pogadam o tym z Xayasem, jak dobrze pójdzie to on pierwszy, ja drugi, a Vistral niech weźmie ostatnią. Przyda mu się trochę czuwania - uśmiechnął się dość złośliwie- zresztą i tak pewnie Xayas i Vistral śpią z jednym okiem otwartym. A ty się wyśpij, Rorynie, podobnie jak reszta szczęśliwców. Jutro jeden z was będzie miał fuchę nie do pozazdroszczenia. - zakończył uśmiechając się do krasnoluda życzliwie.  
Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy był na tyle naturalny, na ile pozwalało tłumione ziewnięcie.  
- Spodziewam się, że i tak wstanę wcześniej od ciebie, będąc bardziej rześkim od ciebie. Słabo się znasz na krasnoludach, Takuanie. Przeżytej w spokoju nocy i nudnej warty życzę.  
- No to dobranoc, śpij dobrze. I niech ci się przyśni góra złota i niech twój Bóg ześle ci mądrość - zakończył dość patetycznie puszczając oko - idę pogadać z Xayasem.  
Krasnolud chwilę patrzył za Takuanem, ostatnim spojrzeniem obrzucił dogasające ognisko, po czym wyciągnął zwijane posłanie, złożył swój ekwipunek schludnie obok siebie i, z modlitwą dziękczynną do Kossutha, położył się spać. Zanim zamknął oczy, jego spojrzenie spoczęło na śpiącej Yuri.

"A wasz Bóg niech da wam dom. Prawdziwy. Szkoda dziewczynki na spanie na trawie."

Takuan udał się do wozu Helbrynna by pogawędzić z Xayasem. Heh, „pogawędzić", kolejne nadużycie. Ich „rozmowa" ograniczyła się do prośby Takuana, na którą drow, po zerknięciu na swego śpiącego szefa, zareagował potakującym skinieniem głowy.  
Z Vistralem było niemal tak samo. Kapłan jeszcze nie spał więc ustalenie kolejności wart trwało zaledwie chwilę.  
Zakończywszy swe sprawy Takuan rozłożył śpiwór w pobliżu śpiącej Yuri układając się wygodnie. Niemal natychmiast poczuł jak wyczerpanie atakuje go wszystkim siłami. Niemniej, mimo że powieki mu ciążyły, długo nie mógł zasnąć.  
I nawet świadomość, że zrobił, jak dotychczas, wszystko co do niego należało, a nawet trochę więcej, nie ułatwiała zapadnięcia w sen. Nawet wódka i tytoń - "Miesiąc, przynajmniej miesiąc przerwy..." - które sprawiły, że jego myśli stały się podobne leniwym wirującym motylom, nie sprowadziły na niego szybkiego snu.  
Bo przecież jutro spotkanie w sprawie kontraktu, a on nie będzie brał w nim aktywnego udziału. I dobrze, szczerze mówiąc. Oni wszyscy, jakby na nich nie spojrzeć, byli włóczęgami, ale włóczęga z dzieckiem miał najmniejsze szanse na wygranie słownej batalii z osobnikami pokroju Nieświętej Trójcy. Ale nawet rozsądek nie był w stanie stłumić niepokoju...  
Z niespokojnego snu wyrwało go mocne potrząśnięcie za ramię. Jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony sięgnął po nóż, by w tej samej chwili poczuć twarde palce zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku. Ocknąwszy się, Takuan spojrzał nieprzytomnie na pochylającą się nad nim postać o białych włosach.  
Świeżo upieczony wartownik odrzucił pokusę by otulić się kocem. Wiatr był co prawda lodowaty, ale Takuan wiedział, że jeśli będzie mu ciepło to zaśnie.  
Zakończywszy nudną wartę, ruszył obudzić Vistrala. I - omal nie zapłacił za to krwią. Z szybkością atakującego węża półprzytomny mężczyzna dobył noża i jedynie szybki unik ocalił Takuana przed raną.  
Skląwszy kapłana do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz ponownie udał się na spoczynek. Miał jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny snu.

Wciąż jeszcze było ciemno gdy pewna nadaktywna dziewczynka wyrwała swego ojca z głębokiego snu upartym szarpaniem za ramię.  
Takuan Hoso z wielkim trudem otworzył zaczerwienione oczy. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że znów jest w rodzinnym mieście, ale tam przecież nie wiałby mu w twarz lodowaty wiatr. Oganiając się od rozbawionej Yuri mężczyzna zebrał się w sobie by ruszyć lekko chwiejnym krokiem w pobliskie krzaki, niedaleko strumienia, nad którym się zatrzymali.  
Pół godziny, dwa pawie i jedną kąpiel w lodowatej wodzie później, Takuan poczuł się prawie jak człowiek. Do tego stopnia zyskał na chęci do życia, że powitanie z innymi rannymi ptaszkami Kompanii było prawie że naturalne i niewymuszone. Zadośćuczyniwszy szczątkowej etykiecie wziął się za przygotowywanie śniadania.  
Równo ze świtem wóz Helbrynna potoczył się w kierunku Wioski Krwawnika otoczony przez lekko oszołomionych członków kompanii. Szczęśliwie, agresywne bestie, w rodzaju orczych berserkerów, trzymały się od nich z daleka, tak więc podróż minęła bez problemów. Wokół rozpościerał się zimowy krajobraz północy, a skacowany Takuan powoli dochodził do wniosku, że niczego tak bardzo nie cierpi jak cygar, wódki i śniegu.  
Niestety, te dwa pierwsze czynniki, plus kobiety, stanowiły integralną część prowadzenia interesów. Takuan ponownie przekonał się na własnej skórze, że nie jest do nich stworzony. Żeby przez cały dzień podróżować, walczyć, robić biznes, a następnego dnia być świeżutkim jak kwiatuszek trzeba mieć żelazny organizm. A tego zawsze mu brakowało.  
Tak więc, gdy kilka godzin przed zachodem słońca dotarli wreszcie do celu, Takuan czuł się niewiele lepiej niż o świcie tego dnia. Gdy zaś Kompania spotkała Athrogate'a jego samopoczucie jeszcze się pogorszyło.  
-Witam was, cipki, w mojej domenie! Ha ha ha! Knellict kazał mi się z wami spotkać na stronie! –  
Pięknie. Będą więc rozmawiać z tym...interesującym archetypem krasnoluda. Rzucając pozostałym pełne nadziei spojrzenie Takuan, nie czekając, aż się namyślą, ruszył w kierunku gospody.  
Tam mógł wreszcie odpocząć oraz zafundować sobie i Yuri gorącą kąpiel i inne wygody. Surowo pouczywszy swą psotną córeczkę o zdrowym wpływie snu na ich wzajemne stosunki mężczyzna rzucił się na łóżko. Tym razem zasnął bez problemu...


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6

Świt. Moment, kiedy nomadzi wszystkich krajów wyruszają na szlak. Kiedy wszyscy wędrowcy budzą się, aby... No właśnie. Aby co? Wędrowcy spojrzeli po sobie. Nie przedstawiali się szczególnie korzystnie czy złowrogo – na pewno nie po wczorajszej libacji. Na dodatek czekał ich trudny wybór - wybór godziwego reprezentanta, którego druga strona chciałaby słuchać i którego argumentacja nie zostałaby całkowicie zignorowana.  
Droga przebiegała spokojnie, więc jeszcze przed zmrokiem, spotkali się z Athrogatem. Mężczyźni spodziewali się Orrina lub Knellicta, lecz krasnolud milczał na ten temat. Można było wywnioskować, że to z nim będą prowadzone negocjacje.  
Athrogate był dobrze (złośliwi powiedzą, że aż nazbyt) zbudowanym krasnoludem, którego masywna, czarna zbroja była dziełem dawnych kowali z najbardziej szanowanych krasnoludzich rodów. Jego smoliście czarna broda była spleciona w dwa misterne warkocze, których wzór był znany tylko pierworodnym z rodu krasnoluda. Na plecach nosił dwa morgensterny wykonane z dziwnego materiału. Roześmiał się tylko gdy zobaczył grupę i rzekł:  
- Witam was, cipki, w mojej domenie! Ha ha ha! Knellict kazał mi się z wami spotkać na stronie! - zmierzył kompanię szalonym wzrokiem i roześmiał się.

Jakiś kwadrans później wspólnie dotarli do Wioski Krwawnika i skierowali się do gospody, którą wskazał Athrogate.

Samuel uśmiechnął się nie widząc ani Orrina ani Arcymaga Pozdrowił krasnoluda, chrząknął.  
- Dobra, to może zacznijmy rozmowę o zadaniu. Co, jak i gdzie ?  
- Co, jak i gdzie? He he he. Widzę, że rymować umiesz, choć mało rozumiesz.  
Samuel wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
- Ja tam leję kogo potrzeba – uśmiechnął się lekko - zatem oświeć mnie.  
Krasnolud spojrzał dziko na Samuela.  
- Dobrze, rymować nie będę, ale zrozumienia oczekuję. Czy się rozumiemy ?  
Samuel przestał się uśmiechać i popatrzył zimno na krasnoluda.  
- A chcemy się rozumieć?  
- Ha ! Nie robisz na mnie wrażenia tym pseudogroźnym wzrokiem. Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Co wam ten półdrow powiedział?  
- A jak myślisz? Nic – wzruszył ramionami – Nawet nie powiedział, czego dokładnie mamy szukać. Jedynie wspomniał o tym by się udać do tej wiochy, zacząć szukać artefaktów i że dobrze zapłaci.  
- Dobrze powiedział. Wiemy tylko, gdzie znajduje się wieża zawierająca wskazówki bytności przedmiotów nieumarlaka.  
- No tak, to nam wiele mówi. A jakieś konkrety?  
- Hrrr... Czy ja się wyrażam niejasno? Czy może jesteś niespełna rozumu? Powiedziałem już przecież, że dowiemy się więcej, kiedy wejdziemy do wieży.  
Samuel tylko pokiwał głową, nie wiadomo czy z politowaniem, czy z aprobatą dla słów krasnoluda.  
-Sądziłem, że krasnoludy są bardziej konkretne. Może tak z łaski swojej powiesz, gdzie mamy się udać, gdzie ta wieża, czego szukać dokładnie i czy wiecie o jakie dokładnie przedmioty chodzi. A nie kręcisz się wokół tematu jak gówno w przerębli.  
- Widzę, że gierki Arcymaga i tego zawszańca nie robią na tobie wrażenia. Dobrze, masz za to punkt u mnie. Zmiana planów, będziecie raportować mnie, nie zawszańcowi. Do wieży udam się z wami, nie znajdziecie jej beze mnie. Jest jakoś chroniona magicznie, a tylko na zaproszenie właściciela można wejść do środka. A przedmioty? Pierścień, różdżka, jakaś cholerna korona, jebany kijek, takie tam. Gówno mnie to obchodzi, ja chcę tylko zaatakować Damarę. Przy boku licza, oczywiście  
Samuel uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Ha! Zawsze cię lubiłem – walnął w stół otwartą dłonią – Karczmarzu! Piwa z gorzałą I jakąś zakąskę! Migiem!  
Pochylił się w kierunku krasnoluda.  
- Nie będziemy przecież gadać o suchym pysku. To dobrze, że w końcu nie będę musiał kontaktować się z tym padalcem. Poza tym ciekawi mnie jak my się do tej wieży dostaniemy.  
Kiedy karczmarz przyniósł gorzałkę, krasnolud nalał dwa kieliszki, po czym opróżnił je do dna.  
- No, dzięki ci. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia. jak się tam dostaniemy. Chwila... Knellict coś tam o tym opowiadał, nie pamiętam dokładnie co - spojrzał na kieliszki - Już wiem. Muszę tam wejść pierwszy i pozwolić wam wejść, inaczej pole posiłkowe was zje. Czy jakoś tak.  
- Dobra, nie ma co się martwić na zapas. I tak sadzę, że dostanie się do wieży będzie bułką z kaszką w porównaniu z dalszą częścią zadania.  
- Wiesz, jak mówisz? Jak kurewsko rozsądny człowiek.  
Zawołał karczmarza po kolejne dwie butelki trunku. Gdy zostały doniesione, Samuel nie bawił się w rozlewanie na kieliszki, zamiast tego przysunął dwa wyszczerbione kufle.  
- To jak, kiedy ruszamy?  
- Kiedy będziecie gotowi. Wyśpijcie się, nażryjcie i napijcie solidnie. Tylko tak, żebyście jutro kaca nie mieli. Ja bym ruszył rano, ale muszę się skontaktować jeszcze z magiem i zawszańcem. Mogę tylko obiecać, że dam wam się we znaki tak, że będziecie mnie prosić, o rozmowę z Szarym - krasnolud wyszczerzył pożółkłe zęby. Splunął pod stół - No i oczywiście możecie wyżynać wszystkie gobliny. Choć zawszaniec się upierał przy tym, żeby zostawić trzy żyjące w północnych Galenach... Dobra, powiem wam rano jak z tym ma się sprawa. Obiecuję, że będzie zabawa - zachichotał - Dobrej nocki, rybie klocki - wypił gorzałkę i rechocząc paskudnie wyszedł z karczmy.  
Samuel uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Po czym nie tykając więcej wódki poszedł zająć pokój u karczmarza.

Przewidywania Firebearda sprawdziły się - w większości. Obudził się wcześniej, w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie niż Takuan, któremu najwyraźniej kombinacja wódki, zioła i warty dobrze nie robiła. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że człowiek trzymał się nadspodziewanie dobrze - zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że używki musiały być cholernie mocne, bo i brodacz nie czuł się tak rześkim, jak się spodziewał.  
"Panie Płomieni, który kontrolujesz wszystkie ognie na ziemi, przygaś trochę tą pierdoloną kulę na niebie, bo coś za jasno świeci dzisiaj... Mój, kurwa, łeb..."  
Początkowe oszołomienie szybko jednak przeszło i Roryn sądził, że jest tak samo trzeźwy i czujny, jak zawsze - w trakcie drogi nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby obalić tą teorię. Dopiero gdy dojechali do Wioski, krasnolud, zagapiwszy się na szyld karczmy i jej wnętrze, dał się 'wyprzedzić' na pozycji negocjatora Samuelowi. Krótkie przysłuchiwanie się rozmowie tej dwójki utwierdziło go jednak w przekonaniu, że nic nie stracił. Nie przepadał za istotami obrażającymi innych bez potrzeby. Nawet jeżeli obrażający byli krasnoludami i nawet jeśli obrażali gobliny – owszem, uważał je za niewarte kupy gnoju, ale nie odczuwał potrzeby podkreślania tego na każdym kroku. Obserwacja Athrogate'a pozwoliła mu stwierdzić, że osobnik ten uprzejmością nie grzeszył i ową pogardzał, więc Roryn z ulgą powstrzymał się od skinięcia głową, jakim zazwyczaj pozdrawiał swych pracodawców - niezależnie od stosunku, jaki do nich miał. Teraz cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał udawać usłużnego, a przy wykonywaniu rozkazów będzie mógł to czynić, nie omieszkawszy powiedzieć rozkazującemu, co o nim sądzi. Do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz.  
Takuan odszedł, najpewniej po to, by zażyć nieco snu. Kapłan poprawił własny ekwipunek i pozostał w karczmie, zamawiając skromną kolację z piwem i siadając przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku, nie przejmując się faktem, że niekoniecznie był to stolik, przy którym siedział Samuel. A wręcz przeciwnie - koniecznie nie był to ten sam.  
Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że wojownik miał jedną zaletę - najwyraźniej przypadł do gustu Athrogate'owi, więc przy pewnej dozie szczęścia krasnolud będzie większość czasu spędzać z nim, im dając względny spokój. Roryn miał świadomość, że w razie czego to on był drugi w kolejce do rozmów z brodaczem - a dziwnym trafem nieszczególnie mu się do tego śpieszyło.  
Jadł i pił, a poranny kac był jedynie coraz bardziej mglistym wspomnieniem.

Tymczasem Helbrynn przysłuchiwał się spokojnie negocjacjom Samuela. Nie miał nic do dodania. Oczywiście znów nie było konkretów. Jakaś wieża i w niej wskazówki. Zobaczymy.  
Póki co jednak, Helbrynn zostawił niziołka-woźnicę, Milo, w gospodzie razem z wozem i towarem i ruszył do wioski. Jeśli nie pomylił się w obliczeniach, to jego "ludzie" powinni już tu być.  
Helbrynn pacnął się w głowę - "Kurwa. Kazałem im czekać w gospodzie, a jedyna to ta w której się zatrzymaliśmy." - po czym wrócił, aby upewnić się u karczmarza, że jego słudzy przybyli i zajęli nawet pokój dla niego i Xayasa. Milo i tak zawsze pilnował wozu.  
Helbrynn w ciszy przeliczył ile osób ze sobą zabrał. "No tak. Zabrałem ze sobą pięciu. Znaczy kantorek zamknięty. No, ale trudno. Jakoś to przeżyję."  
Gnom wszedł do pokoju zajmowanego przez jego służących, by się przekonać, że ci grają w karty.

Praca dla niego wymagała otwartości i tolerancji, rasiści nie mieli szans się uchować - przy stole siedział człowiek, półork, gnom i diablę. Helbrynn uśmiechnął się. Co za dziwaków do niego przygnało? No, ale z drugiej strony - w gospodarstwach ich rodzin nie mieliby szans na rozwój. Służba u Helbrynna obiecywała chociaż dalekie podróże po krainach i niezgorszy zarobek. A to już coś.  
- Dobra, chłopaki, do roboty! - krzyknął gnom od progu - Robi - wskazał na gnoma - biegiem na dół, załatw kąpiel. Venn - wskazał palcem na diablę - rozejrzyj się po wiosce. Jest nas więcej i musimy sprzedać towar. Jakby się dało kupić coś lokalnego, to chętnie. Byle nie za dużo. Henen - Helbryn skinął w stronę półorka - idziesz do stajni i będziesz pilnował wozu razem z Milo. Tak, możesz po drodze wziąć sobie w karczmie coś do jedzenia. Acha - i umyj się. - dodał na końcu chwytając się za nos gdy półork obok niego przechodził – Marius? - został już tylko człowiek - ubierz się, nastrój lutnię i złazisz ze mną na dół.  
Wszystko było gotowe i Helbrynn, ubrany w, jak zwykle czerwony, strój, tym razem ze złotymi zdobieniami, udał się na dół w asyście Xayasa i Mariusa.  
W karczmie było cicho, więc Helbrynn kazał grać człowiekowi, karczmarz, jak się okazało, nie miał nic przeciwko.

Tam daleko za górami  
Leżą skarby nad skarbami  
Tam gdzie wieje zimny wiatr  
Będzie biba przez sto lat

Marius śpiewał, ale gnom tylko się skrzywił i człowiek przestał, szukając w pamięci innej pieśni. Zaczął jeszcze raz - tym razem udało mu się i śpiewał już lepiej, pięknym czystym głosem, przygrywając sobie na lutni której delikatnie dźwięki szybko ukoiły zmęczone zmysły podróżników.  
Helbrynn siedział przy stole w towarzystwie milczącego Xayasa i zajadając kolację zakrapianą tutejszym piwem, czekał na powrót Venna. Był już wieczór, więc diablę pewnie nie znajdzie dobrych ofert.

Venn wrócił kilka chwil po północy i powiedział, że udało mu się sprzedać całe mięso. Po rynkowej cenie, trzech złotych monet za baryłkę. To niwelowało część długów. Niewielką, oczywiście.

*****

Noc minęła spokojnie. Rankiem, kiedy nadszedł czas wyruszać mężczyźni usłyszeli drwiący głos Athrogate'a stojącego pod drzwiami gospody. Nie rozumieli za dużo tej nieartykułowanej paplaniny, lecz przesłanie było jasne - "Szybciej, kurwa!".

Zgodnie z życzeniem krasnoluda zapakowali się jak najszybciej i ruszyli. Natychmiast dał się zauważyć brak Vistrala, który najwyraźniej odjechał w nocy w przeciwnym kierunku, gnany pragnieniem siania zniszczenia.

Takuan co prawda nie zauważył, by ktokolwiek wylewnie okazywał smutek z powodu jego odejścia, ale sam w myślach polecił kapłana opiece jego boga. Przyda mu się, jeśli nie będzie dość szybko podróżował, ręka sprawiedliwości Cytadeli dosięgnie go w miejscu co najmniej krępującym.  
Ale nic to. Skoro Vistral chciał zaryzykować to jego sprawa. Teraz Takuan musiał skupić się na podróży i pozostałych towarzyszach.

Było to o tyle łatwiejsze, że powrót do świata żywych był dla Takuana przyjemny i bezproblemowy. Wojownik wstał z pozbawionego marzeń snu rześki i wypoczęty, tym razem jego kochana córeczka nie zdecydowała się robić żadnych psikusów. Usatysfakcjonowany ojczulek doszedł do wniosku, że takie życie zwyczajnie mu odpowiada. Spanie w dobrym łóżku, gorąca kąpiel wieczorem i o poranku oraz inne wygody. Problem polegał na tym, że taki stan rzeczy zawdzięczali tylko kontraktowi z Cytadelą. Przypomniawszy sobie, w związku z tym, po co zebrano ich w jednym miejscu i czemu właściwie przelewają pot i krew, Takuan spochmurniał.  
Dopiero poranne powitanie z pozostałymi przypomniało mu, że są w tej robocie także dobre strony. A jedną z nich jest znajomość z ciekawymi i, co tu dużo mówić, świetnymi kompanami. Nawet Samuel po porządnym śnie i innych wygodach wyglądał i zachowywał się bardziej cywilizowanie.  
- Szybciej, kurwa! -  
No tak, Athrogate. On z pewnością nie był miłym kompanem. Ale to zwierzchnik, trzeba się podporządkować i znosić jego dziwactwa bez mrugnięcia okiem. A w nagrodę złoto. Stabilizacja, być może. I wygody.

Athrogate ryknął: - Następny przystanek Darmshall! He, he, he! Liczę, że spotkamy jakieś gobliny po drodze... - szepnął złowróżbnie - Trzy dni trwać będzie ta podróż, nim znów wjedziemy do miasta. Ktoś jeszcze zakupy zrobić chce? Jeśli nie, ruszać nam czas. Im szybciej się stąd ruszymy, tym szybciej komuś czaszkę rozłupiemy!  
Wskoczył na wóz Helbrynna nie zastanawiając się nad takimi drobnostkami jak zgoda właściciela i krzyknął tylko:  
- Ruszaaamy!

Takuan postanowił tym razem oszczędzić swe stopy i wraz z córką zasiadł na pace wozu. Oczywiście mała natychmiast wlazła tam, gdzie jej nie chcieli, czyli na kozioł obok powożącego niziołka. Przez pewien czas wystarczało jej obserwowanie pracy woźnicy, ale gdy się tym znudziła zalała go swym słowotokiem. Nizołek (jak się okazało nazywał się Milo) z początku dość chętnie słuchał, ale gdy, tłumacząc się obowiązkami postanowił ją zbyć, miarka się przebrała. Yuri nie cierpiała, kiedy ktokolwiek próbował ją ignorować – i szybko udowadniała, że to raczej niemożliwe bez sprawnego zaklęcia wygłuszającego. Mocno natężając swój „anielski głosik" zaczęła prowadzić z Milo dość nieskładny monolog. To twardy woźnica jeszcze zniósł. Ale gdy, z dziecinną swadą, zaczęła odpowiadać na pojawiające się tylko w jego głowie pytania, nie wytrzymał. Czym prędzej warknął na Takuana by zabrał małą na tyły, a jeszcze lepiej do diabła. Preferowana wersja zakładała okolice ósmego kręgu piekła, bo z wyższych pewnie nadal byłoby ją słychać.  
"Moja córeczka..." – Takuan starannie skrył dumę – " Poradzi sobie w życiu, nie ma bata".  
Ogólnie jechało się dość przyjemnie. Od czasu do czasu Hoso schodził z wozu i szedł równo z nim rozglądając się po okolicy.  
Było co podziwiać. Na trzeźwo zimowy krajobraz północy prezentował się bardzo efektownie. Gdyby Takuan posiadał duszę poety powiedziałby, że jest wręcz...hmmm...cóż, powiedziałby coś bardzo wzniosłego i romantycznego. Ale i tak widoki cieszyły jego oczy.  
Jechali szeroką równiną. Leżący na poboczach drogi śnieg błyszczał w słońcu oślepiającą bielą, gdzieniegdzie naznaczoną drobnymi śladami dzikich zwierząt. Drogę, po której jechali otaczały nieliczne drzewa i zarośla wyglądające pod pierwszym śniegiem jak ozdoby z białego lukru, aż korciło, żeby podejść i polizać.  
Sama droga też nosiła ślady białego puchu, ale w większości rozjechał się on w nieapetycznie wyglądające błoto, utrudniając jazdę. Wyglądało to tak jakby Bogowie Północy postanowili, że nikt tędy późną jesienią jechać nie będzie. A figę, ta kompania pojedzie nawet do Piekła. Taką przynajmniej Takuan miał nadzieję.  
Niemniej, mimo jasnych myśli, podróż była dość uciążliwa, tym bardziej że droga wiodła ich naprzód na słowo honoru. Już po kilku godzinach jazdy wjechali na płaskowyż gdzie zatrzymał ich niewielki bagnisty strumień i lekkie wzniesienie, prowadzące na wysokie wzgórza. Gdy jednak poradzili sobie z tym problemem, wkroczyli do nowej krainy.  
Falujące wzgórza całkowicie zmieniły perspektywę. Nagle przestał istnieć świat daleko za horyzontem, liczyło się tylko najbliższe wzniesienie, a za nim kolejne. Rozciągający się na wszystkie strony krajobraz obiecywał stałość, niezmienność, wytrwałość i...zasadzkę. Nietrudno się zaczaić w takim terenie.  
Zagrożenie pojawiło się gdy wóz i otaczający go jeźdźcy minęli potężny głaz leżący na poboczu „drogi", wielką ciemnobrązową płytę o nieregularnym kształcie. U jej stóp ktoś złożył całe wieńce kwiatów. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że głaz wyglądał jak pięść olbrzyma wyciągnięta gniewnie ku szaremu, nieprzyjaznemu niebu. Zaciekawiony Takuan zerknął uważnie i spostrzegł niewielkie litery pokrywające ten dziwaczny obelisk. Nie mógł ich jednak odczytać, deszcz, śnieg i czas zatarły je wystarczająco dokładnie.  
Minęło już kilka godzin od wyruszenia w drogę, gdy grupa zaczęłą podejrzewać że coś lub ktoś ich obserwuje. Chwilę później pierwszy kamień, a raczej masywny, obrośnięty porostami głaz, spadł kilka metrów przed wozem. Ziemia zadrżała, konie zaczęły szaleć, a jeźdźcy i woźnica plugawie kląć. Na horyzoncie niespodziewanie pojawiły się gigantyczne humanoidy poprzedzane przez zieloną masę.

Rhistel zmierzył atakujących spokojnym wzrokiem. "Dobra, trzy giganty i dobre dziesięć razy tyle orków. Może w końcu będzie działo się coś ciekawego". Wycofał się na drugą linię i przywołał moce swego umysłu. Po chwili pojawiła się przed nim półprzezroczysta, lekko fioletowa tarcza z czystej mocy.  
- Jednego olbrzyma zostawcie mnie! - powiedział do towarzyszy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Mały wstał zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, że na drodze wozu znajduje się grupa kilku gigantów i orków. – Giganci?! - spytał oniemiały i lekko przerażony. Nigdy wcześniej w swoich rodzimych ziemiach takiego nie widział, choć słyszał wiele plotek i legend. Jak widać, te o ciskanych głazach były jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Mały z przerażeniem wcisnął rękę do plecaka, łapiąc bez pudła za jeden z otoczaków. Waleczniak nasadził go na procę i stojąc w ogromnym napięciu, czekał na odpowiednią chwilę by zaatakować.  
Tak naprawdę, był niemal pewien, że trzy giganty i trzy tuziny orków, to trochę wygórowana liczba wrogów, jak na możliwości tejże grupy i mogą sobie, delikatnie mówiąc, nie poradzić. Dave przełknął ślinę, widząc wielokrotnie większego bojownika, który miał tyle siły, że potrafił cisnąć kamieniem trzy razy cięższym od niziołka. Davidowi, pozostało tylko czekać i liczyć na łut szczęścia, że i tym razem uda mu się przeżyć tę walkę.

Roryn szybkim spojrzeniem zlustrował sytuację, zazgrzytał zębami, po czym rozłożył ręce w zaśpiewie do Kossutha. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Rhistel pompuje w siebie moc, żeby zwiększyć wydolność fizyczną i zminimalizować obrażenia.

Krasnolud użył mocy Pana Płomieni. Delikatne światło trysnęło z jego rąk, a wszyscy sojusznicy wokół niego poczuli nagle przypływ nowych sił. Firebeard wiedział, że jest to tylko drobna pomoc i na pewno nie przeważy szal w tej bitwie, gdyby miało się okazać że, jak to się mówi, nie dostoją. Jednak każde wsparcie jest dodatkowym kamyczkiem. A dostatecznie dużo takich kamyczków może wygrać dla nich bitwę.  
Krasnolud opuścił ręce, spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Rhistela, osłoniętego dziwną tarczą.  
- Niezależnie od tego, co zamierzasz - mruknął doń z cicha - zaczekaj na mnie. Mam jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu.  
Jego spojrzenie powróciło do atakujących hord, a jego myśli powróciły do Pana Płomieni. Prosił gorliwie o siłę. O moc do starcia oponentów z powierzchni ziemi. O możliwość pokazania cholernym zielonoskórym stworom, gdzie jest ich miejsce w drabinie gatunkowej. Już uporządkowywał sobie w głowie inkantację do następnej modlitwy.

Takuan rozkazawszy Yuri przesunąć się bliżej wyjścia (w końcu jeśli w tej krainie kamienie wielkości wozu latają na długie dystanse to lepiej być gotowym do ucieczki) wyjrzał na zewnątrz. I natychmiast przestał się dziwić panice ludzi i zwierząt.  
Niedaleko, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich, zza kolejnego wzgórza, wyłonił się gigantyczny humanoid odziany w znoszone, brudne skóry. Nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić jak cuchnie. W sękatej łapie wielkości małego drzewa olbrzym dzierżył ciężką maczugę. Z lekkością świadczącą o sile i wprawie zamachnął się nią wydając wojenny okrzyk.  
Na ten sygnał zza wzgórz około sto kroków od nich sypnęły się doskonale Takuanowi znane zielonoskóre sylwetki, piesze i zbrojne. A w ich towarzystwie toczyło się dostojnie jeszcze dwóch olbrzymów z maczugami w łapskach.  
-Co się, kurwa, dzieje?!-  
-Uważaj, durniu, nie depcz mi po nogach!-  
-Panie Helbrynn, co robić?-  
-Zamknijcie się i dajcie mi, do cholery, pomyśleć!- – zirytowany Takuan uciszył na chwilę podwładnych gnoma – Nie widzicie co jest grane? Wróg u bram, a ci się zachowują jak stado gęsi!-  
Chcieli mu odpowiedzieć wszyscy jednocześnie, ale najemnik zamknął uszy na ich słowa. Szybko przysunął się do Helbrynna by przedstawić mu swój prosty plan po czym odsunął się czekając na reakcję.  
Gdy ta okazała się negatywna, aż zgrzytnął zębami. Z planu nici, muszą walczyć. Uspokajając się krótką medytacją i ćwiczeniami oddechowymi Takuan sięgnął po swój kij. Po czym widząc, że wóz wciąż toczy się w kierunku nadchodzących wrogów, już spokojny i skoncentrowany, pozwolił sobie na ponury żart:  
-Za Cytadelę i Vassę!- Szczerząc zęby w nie pasującym do jego łagodnej twarzy uśmiechu, pełnym żądzy walki, przesunął się bliżej kozła, kątem oka dostrzegając, że kompani również szykują się do starcia.

Samuel widział już z dala zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Cóż giganci nie byli stworzeni do ukrywania się. Na szybko ustalono plan działania. Może i nie pozbawiony wad, ale dający o wiele większe szanse przetrwania niż straceńcza walka z tą hordą. Przygotowywał się. Dzięki swemu opanowaniu wielu technik wzmacniających ciało, szybko przywołał porządny efekt. W ogóle nie rozumiał po co trzeba machać rękoma, śpiewać jakieś bzdurne formułki i grzebać w sakwie w poszukiwaniu dziwnych komponentów. Aż zachichotał na myśl, że jakiś poważny mag łazi po jakiejś jaskini i zbiera nietoperze łajno.  
Czekał na resztę, wszyscy byli gotowi, zaś wóz ani myślał przyspieszać, a giganci byli coraz bliżej. Podjechał bliżej wozu tyle by słyszeć, ze Helbrynn nie zgadza się na szarżę jego wozem. Samuelowi aż krew się zagotowała. Wyciągnąwszy miecz, szykując do walki warknął do gnoma.  
- Przyspieszaj ten wóz, do kurwy nędzy! Albo się przebijemy albo po nas! A jak ci się nie podoba, że twój stary rupieć się zniszczy, to zostaniesz tu sam. Bo my jesteśmy konno i damy w bok, a ty sam jak palec będziesz musiał bujać się z tym gratem!  
Nie czekając na reakcje Helbrynna, uderzył konie płazem miecza, by przyspieszyły.  
- I nie próbuj zwalniać! Szybciej! W galop! – po czym spiął swego konia.

Kiedy Samuel smagnął konie, te zerwały się do biegu. Jednak nie biegły długo, gdyż zaledwie chwilę później biegnącego z prawej strony przygniótł wielki głaz. Drugi się przewrócił, wóz przejechał po nim i rozbił się na skale. Gnom, drow i Athrogate wylecieli przodem, a siedząca w środku Yuri została przygnieciona przez jakąś paczkę. Takuan co prędzej pośpieszył córce na pomoc.  
Koń Borelutha, raniony, przewrócił się, zrzucając jeźdźca, a rumak, na którym siedział Roryn spanikował. Jedynie szkolony do walki kucyk niziołka stał nieruchomo. Chwilę później kolejny kamień zablokował drogę ucieczki. Byli otoczeni. Kamienie tworzyły okrąg z trzema dziurami, przez które zaczynali wchodzić orkowie.  
- Kurwa, tymi gigantami steruje jakaś wyższa inteligencja... A my musimy się tu bronić, jeśli nie chcemy gryźć ziemi. Łapać za broń i do obrony! - warczenie Athrogate'a zmobilizowało grupę do działania.

Elgshar ze stocikim spokojem przyglądał się sytuacji, która wydawała się cały czas pogarszać. Skoncentrował się na gigantach, próbując dotknąć ich umysłów. "Bliżej, bliżej, jeszcze trochę… Mam was!" Zerknął na Roryna, który z niewiadomego powodu zwlekał z użyciem swojej ,,sztuczki".  
- Wybacz, ale nie mam zamiaru na ciebie czekać.  
Oczy elfa zalśniły bladoniebieskim blaskiem, gdy wpatrywał się w dwójkę olbrzymów. Po chwili zakrzyknął:  
- Słuchajcie mnie! Po co będziecie ryzykować walkę z nami, skoro możecie nam pomagać? Dostaniecie potem nagrodę! -  
Giganty spojrzały na niego, po czym rozejrzały się po okolicy. Rhistel od razu zrozumiał, że żadnemu z tej parki nie udało się odeprzeć sugestii. Z tępawymi minami na gębach ruszyły na gromadę zielonoskórych. Twarz elfa wykrzywił złowieszczy uśmiech.  
- Patrzcie, oto prawdziwa potęga…- wyszeptał.

Mimo to sytuacja wyglądała nienajlepiej. Roryn zleciał z konia, uderzenie o ziemię otumaniło go na chwilę, która - jak się okazało - była na wagę złota, bo właśnie ją wybrał Rhistel na użycie swej sztuki.  
"Masz szczęście, że twoja niecierpliwość nas tu nie pozabijała, człowieku" - zdążył pomyśleć Roryn, rozcierając ciemię i obrzucając spojrzeniem pole bitwy. "Ty pieprzona chabeto! "Nieustraszony koń", kurwa mać!"  
Zobaczył, co zostało z wozu. Zaklął, świadom, że w środku została Yuri. To, co zobaczył na twarzy Takuana, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wojownik zachowa trzeźwość umysłu i nie popędzi ślepo na ratunek córce. Na to musiał przyjść czas potem.  
Roryn postąpił do przodu, by swym kolejnym czarem objąć wszystkich sojuszników, a jednocześnie jak najwięcej wrogów. Jakoś tak wyszło, że ustawiło go to tuż obok Wyszczekańca. Rozłożył ręce.  
- Panie Płomieni, którego dar daje światło w podziemiach, ciepło w nocy, bezpieczeństwo w dziczy, pokarm w domach, siłę sojusznikom, zgubę nieprzyjaciołom! Wspomóż dzisiaj swego sługę w tej próbie! - W tym momencie powietrze wokół krasnoluda, wydawałoby się, zadrgało, zawibrowało, i wszyscy wokół poczuli przypływ sił. Poza orkami i gigantami, spośród których dało się zauważyć jednostki rozglądające się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Krasnolud jednak kontynuował, tak, jakby niczego nie zauważył. - Niechaj ci, którzy stają przeciw niemu, spłoną na popiół, a ich dusze niech cierpią przez wieczność! Niech...  
Przerwał. To nie był czas na długie modlitwy. Czar został rzucony - nadszedł czas na szybkie i jak najbardziej ofensywne działania.  
- Jeżeli masz coś, co wiązałoby się normalnie z dużym ryzykiem, to lepszej okazji już mieć nie będziesz. - mruknął z cicha do Samuela, biorąc w rękę łańcuch. - Wal, tnij, konjuruj, czy co ty tam jeszcze potrafisz. Czar wspomagający długo nie potrwa.  
W międzyczasie Dave sięgnął dłonią do swej torby i wyciągnął z niej idealnie ociosany kamień. Mały nałożył pocisk na jego miejsce i uniósł energicznie rękę do góry, po czym kilka razy zakręcił procą. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jednemu z orków, który biegł na przedzie małej watahy tych zielonych wieprzy. David zmrużył oczy i z niemałym wysiłkiem wypuścił kamień z miotacza, z taką siłą, że lekko przechylił się do przodu. Pocisk uderzył orka w pierś, zatrzymując jego szaleńczy bieg. Cios nie był tak silny, jakby David chciał, jednak zatrzymał orka i pozwolił dokładniej wycelować drugim kamieniem.  
Dave szybko sięgnął po drugi otoczak i nałożył na procę, zakręcił raz jeszcze ręką nad głową, patrząc uważnie na swój cel. Kamień pomknął, uderzając zielonego prosto w skroń. Ork zachwiał się na nogach, zaś z rozciętej bruzdy na boku głowy pociekła krew o czarnym odcieniu. Ten cios okazał się morderczy, gdyż ork spojrzał na zakrwawioną dłoń, którą przed chwilą potarł ranę, a następnie z stłumionym impetem poległ na ziemi, skazując swoje truchło na stratowanie, przez jego dzikich współplemieńców.

Takuan miał to szczęście, że nie wyleciał z wozu na złamanie karku. Miast tego, gdy rozpędzony pojazd zderzył się z blokującym drogę głazem, ciśnięty siłą zderzenia mężczyzna rąbnął o podłogę i potoczył się bezwładnie w kierunku wyjścia. Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał pisk Yuri. Zmusiwszy się by podnieść zamroczoną głowę spostrzegł, że jego córka została przygnieciona przez jedną z paczek. Jednocześnie w uszach zabrzmiało mu dzikie zawodzenie atakujących orków, wulgarne okrzyki wojenne zmieszały się z nazwą jednego z orczych klanów.  
Widząc, że towarzysze wyskakują już z wozu, Hoso czym prędzej się pozbierał i, narzuciwszy na Yuri swój płaszcz, polecił jej szybko, by się nie wychylała. Po czym zdecydowanie zeskoczył z wehikułu lądując pewnie na lekko ugiętych nogach.  
Momentalnie roztoczył się przed nim wojenny obraz, na który jakiś malarz cierpiący na daltonizm nałożył zdecydowanie za dużo zielonej farby. Dzikusy, nie przebierając w środkach, nacierały właśnie w kierunku otwartych między trzema dużymi głazami wejść. Nie trzeba było geniusza taktyki by zrozumieć, że albo Kompania zamknie te wejścia, albo czeka ich skazany na porażkę bój w okrążeniu.  
W chwili między jednym uderzeniem galopującego serca, a drugim, najemnik usłyszał wypowiadaną mocnym głosem modlitwę Roryna. W jakiś sposób stłumiła ona strach, dodała sił, przepędziła smród porażki. Takuan mógł teraz jasno myśleć i niczego więcej nie było mu trzeba.  
Obrzuciwszy ostatnim spojrzeniem uszkodzony wóz i ciężko rannego konia wciąż przypiętego do dyszla, Hoso zmusił się by zapomnieć o Yuri, o skali niebezpieczeństwa, o czymkolwiek co wykraczało poza ramy tego świata, którego centrum stanowiły trzy ustawione w trójkąt głazy. Ignorując wrzaski orków, bojowy ryk gigantów, rżenie oszalałych z bólu i strachu zwierząt oraz własny strach najemnik ruszył sprintem do jednego z kamiennych wejść, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Athrogate robi dokładnie to samo, zamykając kolejne. Już biegnąc, Takuan krzyknął: - Rhistelu, staniesz dwa kroki za mną! Wspieraj mnie! - "I niech Siberys wspiera nas wszystkich".  
Dopadłszy przejścia w samą porę, spojrzał prosto w oczy nacierających orków. I zobaczył tam wściekłość daleko przekraczającą ludzką, szaleństwo bitewne płonące tak silnie, że nie było miejsca na cokolwiek innego, nawet na strach. To byli urodzeni wojownicy, Takuan chętnie przejąłby część ich odwagi.  
Stając między dwoma głazami tak by mieć z obu stron około półtora metra miejsca i czując za plecami Rhistela skoncentrował się maksymalnie widząc szarżę orków. Nie zapomniał przy tym o kontroli organizmu, z pełnymi portkami kiepsko się walczy.  
Gdy tamci się zbliżyli, Takuan był już gotowy na śmierć i zabijanie. Jego koncentracji nie przerwał nawet świst pocisku, który przeleciał obok jego ramienia by trafić w pierś jednego z zielonoskórych, z wężowym tatuażem otaczającym łysą głową. Ork zachwiał się. W następnej chwili drugi kamień ugodził go niechybnie po raz kolejny, prosto w naznaczoną tatuażem skroń. Wojownik padł jak ścięty pod nogi pozostałych na chwilę wstrzymując atak.  
Niewiele później Takuan dostrzegł tłoczących się za plecami hordy, łuczników, naciągających cięciwy. Oj, kiepsko...Na całe szczęście problem rozwiązał się częściowo gdy jednego ze strzelców zmiotła gigantyczna maczuga, a drugi został dosłownie wbity w ziemię, zmieniając się w krwawą podrygującą miazgę. "Dzięki Bogom...Rhistel, kocham cię!"  
W jednej chwili na tyłach orczej hordy wybuchło straszliwe zamieszanie. Łucznicy, zdążywszy wypuścić wszystkiego dwie niecelne strzały, rozproszyli się bezwładnie uciekając przed maczugami gigantów. Gorzej, że ich towarzysze z przodu nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Po prostu, po kilkusekundowej przerwie ruszyli naprzód. Byli już blisko. Takuan stojąc w pozycji obronnej tak by zasłaniać Rhistela i wejście zakręcił w powietrzu drągiem gotów do walki.

Samuel zaklął widząc ogromny głaz spadający tuż obok niego i konia. Gdyby nie wrodzony refleks pewnie by wpakował się z koniem prosto w niego. Na całe szczęście głazy wielkości małego domku utworzyły cos w rodzaju barykady. Barykady zza której można się całkiem długo i skutecznie bronić, mając bezpieczne plecy. Szybki podgląd na sytuację: trzy przerwy w barykadzie, dwie zajęte, jedna nie obstawiona. Decyzja była szybka.  
Samuel podbiegł te parę kroków do jedynej niezabezpieczonej barykady. Dowodzący nimi krasnolud z Cytadeli już pewnie zaczął pianę z pyska toczyć na widok zielonych orków. Boreluthowi nie widziało się ratowanie jego tyłka. A ratować trzeba było, bo bez niego nie mogą dokończyć zadania. Jeśli go nie dokończą posądzą ich o zdradę. Jeśli ich posądzą o zdradę, prędzej czy później zabiją. A Samuel nie miał gdzie zwiewać.  
Dlatego też dziarsko stanął i swym ciałem zasłonił wyrwę. Skoncentrował się tylko lekko, by po zaledwie chwili poczuć przypływ sił i witalności. Magia zadziałała.

Zgodnie z obawami Samuela, Athrogate, miast czekać na orków, pobiegł do przodu. Dwójka przeciwników padła przy uderzeniach jego morgensternów i przy akompaniamencie jego, poniekąd miło brzmiącego, śmiechu.  
Orkowie nie zwlekali z atakiem. Bezładną masą zaszarżowali na prowizoryczną barykadę, by nieoczekiwanie zatrzymać się na kilka stóp przed wojownikami, widocznie na coś czekając. W słońcu płonęły jaskrawo ufarbowane grzywy, lśniły skomplikowane tatuaże.

Mężczyźni nie musieli długo się domyślać co, lub raczej kto, to jest. Był to wysoki człowiek o włosach, ułożonych w skomplikowaną fryzurę w stylu "piorun we mnie trzasnął i jestem z tego dumny" i tegoż koloru (oraz fasonu) brodzie. W lewej dłoni trzymał ozdobny miecz, a między palcami prawej jarzyło się niebieskie światełko. Nic sobie nie robił z walczących gigantów, mentalnie kontrolowanych przez Rhistela, czy też z siejącego spustoszenie wśród swoich orków krasnoluda odzianego w czarną zbroję płytową. U jego boku stąpało monstrum o ciele lwa, nietoperzych skrzydłach i skorpionim ogonie najwyraźniej jego wierzchowiec, gdyż był posłuszny każdemu, nawet najmniejszemu rozkazowi maga. Przybysz przemówił:  
- Co tu robicie, nieznajomi? Dlaczego wchodzicie na teren przepotężnego Sardinhy? Dość walki! - zagrzmiał mężczyzna, Athrogate stanął nieruchomo opuszczając broń - Mam pewną propozycję. Może przejdziemy się do mej kwatery i tam wyjaśnimy sobie tą sprawę? - przerwał na chwilę - Mieliśmy umowę, krasnoludzie. Dobrowolnie i świadomie tu wszedłeś. Wiesz przecież, że nikt poza Orrinem nie mógł tego zrobić... - dodał złowieszczo. Samuel jęknął, Takuan wywrócił oczyma, a Roryn parsknął śmiechem. Znów ten pajac.

* * *

Gdy tylko pojawił się nieznajomy, Rhistel poczuł obecność wdzierającą się do jego umysłu. Nie udało mu się jej całkowicie przezwyciężyć, lecz zdążył ukryć najważniejsze informacje przed potężnym umysłem. W końcu wyparł go ze swej świadomości. Musiał o tym powiadomić resztę, a przynajmniej Takuana...


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 7

Rhistel skoncentrował się, nawiązując więź telepatyczną z towarzyszami.  
"Bez strachu, to tylko ja, nie mam zamiaru was sondować. Przez jakiś czas będziemy mogli porozumiewać się telepatycznie. Uważajcie na tego maga, on też potrafi grzebać w umysłach".  
Spojrzał na przybysza ze złowróżbnym wyrazem twarzy. Między jego palcami zaczęły przeskakiwać niewielkie wyładowania energii, oczy lśniły upiornym blaskiem. "Zobaczysz, odpłacę ci z nawiązką za wejście do mojego umysłu".

Sytuacja szybko zmieniła się z podbramkowej na niepewną. Wcześniej wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zginą, a przynajmniej przeżyją ciężkie chwile – ale przynajmniej wiadomo było, co trzeba robić. A trzeba było bić, walczyć i zabijać przy okazji unikając zbyt bliskich kontaktów z rozpędzonym mieczem przeciwnika.  
Teraz nagle napięcie opadło, wraz z pojawieniem się tajemniczego brodacza. By dopełnić dzieła zniszczenia, chaosu i ogólnego rozgardiaszu, z brakiem organizacji na czele, w głowie członków drużyny nagle odezwał się obcy głos. Niektórzy byli już do tego przyzwyczajeni – z różnych powodów, co można było rozpoznać po zupełnie różnych grymasach na twarzach Takuana i Samuela – niektórzy nie, czego widomym dowodem było szybkie rzucenie okiem przez ramię w wykonaniu Roryna. Telepatyczne połączenie, o ile na początku pełne chaotycznych myśli, szybko się wyciszyło – na tyle, na ile pozwalały umiejętności wojowników. Nikt nie chciał udostępniać swych myśli. Ani magowi, ani pozostałym członkom swojej drużyny.  
Względną ciszę przerwał telepatyczny głos gnoma.  
- Rhistel. To zacznij, jak masz coś do gadania. Jak nie, to wyłącz tą telepatię, bo kark mnie od niej świerzbi. Wygląda na to, że nasz mistrz i autorytet właśnie wjebał się w niezłe łajno. - pomyślał drwiąco Helbrynn.  
- Jeśli już, to mogę mu przypalić bródkę. I nie tylko. Czy ktoś zna tego maga?  
- Athrogate. Ale ja mu nie ufam. – skomentował Takuan.  
- Ja wpadałem do niego na herbatkę – zadrwił Samuel.  
- A ja kiedyś kupiłem od jednego z paserów jego zasrane kalesony. A tak na poważnie - co myślicie o olaniu Athrogate'a? - chciał wiedzieć Helbrynn.  
- Dobra, ta herbatka wystarczy. Możemy go zabić, czy załatwimy to pokojowo? – Uciął Rhistel.  
-Lepiej pokojowo. Jeśli to kolejny przydupas Athrogate'a to możemy nie przeżyć walki. Dosłownie. – Zauważył przytomnie Takuan.  
- Jak znam nasze wielkie szczęście, to pewnie możemy się w tyłek podrapać a nie fikać do niego, pewnie następny Elminster się znalazł. – Nie mniej przytomnie, a znacznie bardziej cynicznie dodał Samuel.  
- Cholera jasna...  
- Wygląda na takiego. Ale nie na negocjatora... - zauważył Takuan.  
- Wygląda też na takiego, co nie będzie Athrogate'a i jego towarzyszy na poczęstunek zapraszał.  
- Athrogate'a do piachu. Maga ładnie przeprosić i powołać się na Orrina. – Rzucił Helbrynn. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Roryna, nie przerwał jej jednak nagły gwar wszystkich myśli naraz. Po krótkiej chwili wahania pojawiła się myśl Samuela. Słysząc ją, można było sobie wyobrazić jego paskudny uśmieszek. Albo odblask krwi na klingach mieczy, dla osób obdarzonych innym typem wyobraźni.  
- Podoba mi się ten plan.  
- Kto podejmuje się tego zbożnego celu? - spytał Takuan.  
- Jestem za zabiciem kogokolwiek, mam dzisiaj wredny humor. - Rhistel błysnął czarnym humorem.  
- Nie patrzcie się na mnie. Ja się tylko ze świrami potrafię dogadać. - mruknął Samuel.  
- Nie ja. A i wam mimo wszystko nie radzę, panowie. Gdyby Athrogate był spisany na straty, to coś byśmy o tym wiedzieli. – Zauważył Roryn, rzucając pierwszym argumentem innym niż "etyka zawodowa", który mu przyszedł do głowy. Etyka raczej mu nie pasowała do tej drużyny. Przekonywał się o tym raz za razem.  
- Jak ktoś zaknebluje krasnala, to możecie zostawić mi gadkę.  
- Samuelu, słyszałeś Helbrynna?  
- Może go przydusić albo kazać mu samemu się zakneblować? Czymkolwiek? – zaoferował się psionik.  
-Athrogate'a więc nie liczymy...czy ktoś ma cos przeciwko Helbrynnowi? Względnie Rorynowi? - Takuan rozejrzał się po kompanach.  
- No to inaczej - po prostu gościa olać. Przydałoby się go jakoś ładnie zdyskredytować w oczach maga. - Helbrynn zatarł dłonie.  
- On już tego raczej nie potrzebuje, sam to sobie załatwił. A skąd wiesz, że ten mag nie pośle cię w diabły, jak tylko pozbędzie się Athrogate'a? Abstrahując od minimalnej etyki zawodowej, trochę zdrowego rozsądku, panowie, panie, gnomy. – Kąśliwa myśl do gnomów "wypsnęła" się krasnoludowi, nim zdołał opanować umysł. Telepatyczna komunikacja była dosyć irytująca.  
- Bo potrzebuje Orrina, a raczej Cytadeli...- rzekł Takuan.  
- Kupiec potrafi sobie wszystko załatwić…Wy myślicie, że co? Jestem w tym interesie, bo mnie lubią? - Helbrynn mentalnie prychnął.  
- O, to mi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, możesz być pewien - Roryn wzruszył ramionami.  
- No to do dzieła, mości Helbrynnie! - rzekł entuzjastycznie Takuan.  
- Oczywiście, że nadstawimy karku i trzeba będzie zapłacić. Co jesteście w stanie zrobić? Macie złoto, przedmioty magiczne, możecie wykonać dla niego zadanie?  
-Nie patrzcie na mnie... Zadanie...to nie ballada Helbrynnie. - odżegnał się Hoso od słów gnoma.  
- Popracować dla niego? A kto mnie później wytłumaczy przed Cytadelą za zdradę? - warknął Samuel.  
- Goście od brudnej roboty potrzebni są zawsze. - zauważył zimno Helbrynn.  
- Niestety, ci "goście" już mają kontrakt. - skontrował kwaśno Roryn.  
- W balladach ratują księżniczki, w życiu wchodzą w gówno, żeby wydobyć się z gówna stokroć większego. Więc proponuję nie brać misji z nim sprzecznej. - spokojnie tłumaczył gnom.  
- I o to właśnie chodzi. - Rhistel skinął głową.  
- Zdajmy się na Orrina. Mamy z nim kontakt przecież...niech da znać co zrobić z tym tym Sardinhą. - zaproponował Takuan.  
- Nie rozumiesz. Gość nakrywa nas, że jesteśmy na jego terenie, więc rusza na nas swoją bandą. To my musimy wyjść z propozycją i przeprosinami.  
- Albo zwalić winę na Athrogate'a. – podsunął Rhistel.  
- Albo może ja go znam. W tej chwili sobie nie przypominam, ale może za chwilę. - uciął Helbrynn i na chwilę natężenie jego myśli w komunikacji zwiększyło się – najwyraźniej przeszukiwał własną pamięć. Roryn nie wiedział, czy to przez umiarkowane przyzwyczajenie, czy jakąś ingerencję Rhistela, ale na falę dźwięków nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi.  
- Kutwa mać, tyle mil pustkowi, a my musieliśmy iść przez jego włości. Czego on tak zawzięcie broni ? Kawałka piachu i skał ? – Myśl Samuela wyrażała albo rezygnację, albo cyniczne spostrzeżenie na temat złośliwości świata. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że zapewne nie był on jedynym, który pomyślał o ironii całego wydarzenia.  
- Magowie... - Rhistel z niesmakiem pokręcił głową.  
-Przypominam, że nikt poza Helbrynnem się na stołek negocjatora nie pisze panowie...a broni swego ego, Samuelu. - Takuan wyraźnie się rozkręcał.  
- Zapewne raczej szukał powodu, by wpieprzyć naszemu przewodnikowi i go znalazł. Nie ten, to by inny miał. Nawiasem, może to właśnie Athrogate powinien się wypowiedzieć? Masz z nim kontakt, Rhistelu? - kontynuował Roryn.  
- Mogę go dołączyć w każdej chwili.  
-Zostaw to, Rhistelu. Athrogate to kiepski wybór. Obrazi maga i po sprawie... - Takuan wyraźnie się żachnął.  
- Jak sobie życzycie. To jak, Helbrynnie? Zajmiesz się negocjacjami? Połączenie utrzyma się jeszcze około godziny, więc będziemy w kontakcie. - szepnął telepatycznie Rhistel.  
- Dokładnie. Helbrynn, pogadaj z nim, może znajdziecie wspólny język. - wyraził nadzieję Samuel.  
-Jeśli Roryn się nie sprzeciwia to zapraszam, Helbrynnie!  
- Ja? Sprzeciwiać? Jestem ciekaw rezultatu. Ja tu nic nie stracę, Takuanie, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
Po długiej przerwie z fali myśli gnoma wykrystalizowała się jedna, czystsza. Czuć było, że ta była już skierowana do nich.  
- Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Coś mi świta o tym gostku, chociaż na pewno nie poznałem go osobiście.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko mało ważne myśli co mniej uważnych członków drużyny, na które – już nieco do tego przyzwyczajeni – żaden z rozmawiających nie zwracał uwagi. Telepatyczny namysł przerwał Helbrynn, wciąż z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy.  
- Wiecie co. Już sobie przypominam. Ten mag to pierdolony lykantrop. Wiecie co to znaczy, prawda?  
Wiedzieli.  
-Coś mi się o uszy obiło. Ale tu jest potrzebne mięsko i patyk, a nie... – Pełną wahania myślą zaczął Takuan.  
- Ma ktoś srebro? – Przerwał Rhistel, wyrażając myśl, która zapewne zaświtała już w głowach wszystkich.  
- Srebrny świecznik w mojej kwaterze. – Z ironią zauważył Helbrynn.  
- Srebrny symbol. I nieco wody święconej. Ale na tego tu raczej nie starczy. – Dodał swoje trzy miedziaki Roryn, ale ironii było w tym niewiele mniej niż u Helbrynna.

-Przydałaby się raczej wóda nieświęcona. Robimy biznes czy przebijamy się po trupach, zdecydujcie się. – dodał Takuan.  
- Spokojnie, moja broń go normalnie zrani, nieważne czy to lykantrop czy nie. – Uspokoił resztę Samuel.  
- No, ale przynajmniej częściowo wyjaśnia to ten jego ,,terytorializm". - podsumował dysputę Rhistel.  
- Poczekajmy co nam powie. Na totalną rozwałkę zawsze zdążymy.  
- Wszystko ustalimy w tak zwanym międzyczasie.  
- Znaczy - jak nas zaatakuje, to rozpierdalamy jego małą armijkę. A jak nie, to się układamy. Mi się to podoba, nie wiem jak panom.  
-Podsumowałeś pięknie, Rorynie.  
- Popieram. Po za tym, ciągle mamy przewagę w gigantach.  
-Słuszna uwaga. Helbrynnie, zagadaj go, tracimy czas. - zakończył Hoso.  
Na tym rozmowa się skończyła, zapadła wyczekująca cisza. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż patrzyli teraz na gnoma. Jedni ze wsparciem i nadzieją na powodzenie w negocjacjach, inni z ironią, ciekawością wyniku, powątpiewaniem, pogardą. Telepatia pozwalała na odczytywanie powierzchownych myśli – ale najwyraźniej wszyscy już zdążyli się wyćwiczyć w zachowywaniu tych co ważniejszych dla samych siebie. Dlatego dokładne odczucia drużyny nie mogły być znane Helbrynnowi – nie wyglądało jednak, żeby nawet zbiorowa myśl od wszystkich "Zginiesz, a my z chęcią na to popatrzymy" mogła zachwiać jego pewnością siebie.  
Negocjator wystąpił.

Gnom wyszedł przed zgromadzoną drużynę. Głośno odchrząknął, zwracając tym uwagę maga, założył ręce za plecami i rzekł - Przepotężny Sardinho. Proszę, nie wiń nas za ten uczynek Lorda Athrogate'a. Nieświadomie zostaliśmy sprowadzeni na te ziemie i zapewne nie ratuje nas fakt, iż działamy również z polecenia Orrina. Dobrze mówię?  
Sardinho zaśmiał się w głos i powiedział:  
- Może i jesteście tu z polecenia Orrina, ale ja nic o tym nie wiem. Dlaczegóż to zmierzacie w tamtym kierunku?  
- Widzisz, przemożny. Lord Athrogate wiódł nas, więc z racji na jego mądrość, nie zwracałem uwagi na pogłoski o tym, czyje to są ziemie, wierząc iż Athrogate na pewno to uwzględnił i dogadał się z ich panem.  
- Myślę, że mogę wam to wybaczyć. Pod warunkiem, że powiecie, po co kierowaliście się do Darmshall. I oczywiście jeśli wstąpicie do mnie... - dodał spoglądając chytrze. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Athrogate'a. Gnom odwrócił się i krzyknął:  
- Za mną, panowie! W gościnę do naszego gospodarza.  
Szybko dotarli do wielkiej góry. Mag wyciągnął coś z kieszeni, wyszeptał parę słów i przed nimi pojawiła się czarna wieża z blankami, bez drzwi, jedynie z jednym oknem na wysokości pięciu metrów. Żadnych wyrw w ścianach, żadnych odgałęzień i innych tego typu rzeczy. Nic, po czym dałoby się wspiąć Nie lada problem. Dziwny przybysz powiedział:  
- Czy nie tego szukaliście? Jeśli komuś z was uda się wejść do tej wieży, pozwolę wam przejść. Tylko dlatego, że sam nie umiem znaleźć drzwi i wejść do niej, a chcę w niej zamieszkać. Jesteśmy umówieni?  
- Jasne - Błysk w oku gnoma starczył za resztę komentarza, nieświadomie kładąc na ich barkach nie lada wyzwanie. Rodziło się pytanie, czy ktoś wziął linę. A jeśli nawet, to czy ktoś wziął jakąś kotwiczkę?

Nadszedł czas wyjaśnień. Roryn podszedł do Athrogate'a, który wyraźnie wyglądał na otępiałego i był dziwnie milczący.  
- Athrogate. Co to za jeden? I co to za wieża? Nie sądzisz, że kilka słów by się nam przydało?  
- Co to za jeden? Nie wiem, nie uważałem, kiedy zawierał pakt z Knellictem - Podrapał się po łbie. - Ta wieża... najprawdopodobniej to w niej Zhengyi zostawił wskazówki co do położenia swych przedmiotów. Ale nie jestem pewien, najpierw muszę wejść i przeczytać tą księgę.  
- Nie wiesz. A on o tobie wie. - W dotąd grzecznym głosie Roryna zabrzmiała twardsza nuta. - Jakoś nie wygląda mi na takiego, co zapamiętuje krasnoluda obecnego przy zawieraniu paktu z Arcymagiem, ot tak. Tacy to raczej nie patrzą poniżej swojej magii, zatrzymań czasów, relikwiarzy i podobnych.

- Heh, zresztą to nie jest jego prawdziwa postać, tyle wiem. Powiadają, że podczas pełni latał po wioskach pod postacią pół tygrysa, zbierał dziewice do swych eksperymentów i takie tam. Radzę uważać.  
- Wolę mieć nadzieje, że eksperymentów czysto magicznych... - Firebeard zmarszczył brwi, po czym rzekł ściszonym głosem. - Uważać, mówisz - to może coś więcej o nim powiesz? Powinniśmy się spodziewać ciosu w plecy zaraz po wymyśleniu sposobu na wejście do wieży?  
- Tak, myślę, że chce nas wykorzystać - W głosie krasnoluda po raz pierwszy nie było słychać tej pewnej nuty.  
"Ukrywasz coś, pobratymcze. Ech, no wiesz? Krasnolud krasnoludowi? Ale proszę cię bardzo."  
Roryn milczał, patrząc posępnie na Athrogate'a. Coś w tej podróży mało ludzi ich lubiło, psia mać, bardzo mało.  
- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał. - Dużo ma takich orków i gigantów na zbyciu?  
- Z zielonymi śmierdzielami sobie poradzimy, natomiast z gigantami będzie gorzej. Myślę, że jeszcze z dziesięciu ma na swoich usługach.  
Dziesięciu. No, sytuacja dobrze się nie przedstawiała. Z drugiej strony, gdyby Rhistel zdołał opanować z trzech-czterech... Dwóch opanował gracko i bez większych problemów, więc kto wie. Mogli mieć szanse.  
- Ostatnie pytanie. Domyślam się odpowiedzi, ale spróbować nie zawadzi. Orrin, Knellict bądź ty - mieliście jakieś podejrzenia co do sposobu otwarcia wieży? Choćby najlżejsze?  
- Podejrzenia? Powiadają, że głową muru nie przebijesz, aczkolwiek ja nie byłbym tego taki pewny. Choć ciulanie po ścianach niczego nie przyniesie, może głową rozwiążemy tą zagadkę, nie siłą?  
- To się rozumie samo przez się - nawet gdyby wieża nie była wzmacniana magicznie, a podejrzewam, że jest, jej rozwalenie mogłoby tylko pogrzebać potrzebne nam przedmioty pod toną gruzu. No nic. Pora popracować głową.  
Roryn już się odwracał, by odejść, gdy nagle się zatrzymał, tak, jakby coś mu się przypomniało. Spojrzał jednak krótko na Rhistela, zająknął się, po czym przemówił.  
- Wi... Hm. Nieważne. Pora popracować głową. Niech siła przodków będzie z tobą, Athrogate.  
Tylko najuważniejsi słuchacze telepatycznego połączenia mogli wyłowić szybko zgłuszoną myśl Roryna.  
"Nie pozwolę wbić temu tu noża w plecy. Są pewne granice. Cham czy nie."  
Na tym myśl się urywała.  
Kapłan spojrzał na wieżę, zagryzł wargi, podrapał się po podbródku.  
Gdyby to wszystko było takie proste, jak rzucenie pięciometrowej linki z kotwiczką w okno, ktoś już by to zrobił.  
Gdyby to wszystko było takie proste, jak podlecenie do okna i wlezienie do środka, ktoś już by to zrobił.  
Wniosek jest prosty. Albo coś antymagicznego - o czym zapewne i tak się w najbliższym czasie przekonają - albo zapułapkowane cholerstwo bardziej niż pas cnoty córki arcymaga Halruaa. Albo okno tylko wydawało się rozsądnej wielkości, a naprawdę było nie większe niż otwór strzelniczy. Albo wszystko naraz.  
Tak czy siak, krasnolud nie zamierzał być tym, który wyciągnie zestaw wspinaczkowy i zacznie się tam piąć.  
Korzystając z wciąż działającego połączenia, Roryn pomyślał:  
"Jakieś genialne pomysły? Ktoś chce negocjować z wieżą?"

Gdy mag poprowadził kompanię w kierunku gór, Takuan podejrzewał najgorsze. Na przykład, żeby wymienić tu najbardziej oczywisty pomysł, który przyszedł mu do głowy, skubaniec doszedł do wniosku, że jego siły są niewystarczające. Postanowił więc przejść się z nimi kawałek by dać czas na przybycie swym pozostałym pachołkom. Wspominając rozmowę Roryna z Athrogatem i rzuconą jakby od niechcenia kwestię o kolejnych dziesięciu guliwerach najemnik doszedł do wniosku, że ten scenariusz najbardziej mu się podoba, był tak cholernie prawdopodobny...  
Jednakże, gdy godzinę później dotarli do gór jego przekonanie o zasadzce nie było już tak niezachwiane.  
Łagodnie falujące wzgórza ustąpiły miejsca nagiej równinie, poznaczonej gdzieniegdzie głazami sterczącymi z ziemi jak grzbiety przyczajonych drapieżników. Rosnącą wokół krótką trawę, nie nadającą się nawet na paszę dla koni, w większości pokrył już śnieg. Pierwsze górskie przełęcze, odległe zaledwie o pięćset kroków i rosnące niedaleko samotne, bezlistne drzewo oraz hulający po równinie lodowaty wiatr dopełniały obrazu. Takuan skrzywił się ponuro i wbił zmarznięte dłonie w kieszenie.  
Jego grymas jeszcze się pogłębił gdy mag wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. "Oby to były papierosy dla wszystkich..." by, ku rozczarowaniu mężczyzny wypowiedzieć jedynie kilka niezrozumiałych słów. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Lecz w następnej chwili Takuan stał się świadkiem małego cudu.  
W powietrzu zaczęły się formować pasma czarnej mgły, ich kształt zdawał się być początkowo niemożliwy do opisania. Skręcały się, kotłowały, tańczyły jak dym nad kotłem czarownic. Przez dobrą chwilę wydawało się, że nie ma w tym tańcu żadnego celu, niemniej z każdą chwilą w ich ruchach pojawiało się coraz więcej ustalonej formy i porządku. W końcu, pasma popłynęły ku sobie, splotły się by przybrać realny kształt. Czarnej, wyszlifowanej do połysku wieży z jednym oknem. I bez żadnego wejścia.  
Pierwszą myślą Takuana było, że Przepotężny Sardinha spieprzył sprawę. Jak to krótko ujął Rhistel, „Magowie...". Nic dodać, nic ująć.  
- Czy nie tego szukaliście? Jeśli komuś z was uda się wejść do tej wieży, pozwolę wam przejść. Tylko dlatego, że sam nie umiem znaleźć drzwi i wejść do niej, a chcę w niej zamieszkać. Jesteśmy umówieni?-  
- Jasne – Błysk w oku Helbrynna starczył za resztę komentarza.  
Hoso grzecznie pokiwał głową. Jednocześnie kombinował jak koń pod górę, jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Słuchając pierwszych komentarzy i pomysłów zdobycia tego arcydzieła sztuki architektonicznej pokręcił tylko głową. Roryn miał rację, gdyby to było proste Sardinha sam znalazłby wejście. Chyba, że skubaniec sobie z nimi pogrywa.  
- A nie pomyśleliście, że drzwi może skrywać iluzja? Albo czy nie można tam się dostać stając się niematerialnym? Macie sposoby by to sprawdzić? -  
Kolejny dowód na to, że Samuel głupi nie jest. Pomysł wart rozważenia i to z bliska. Widząc, że pozostali, obserwowani uważnie przez maga, rozpoczęli proces badania wieży organoleptycznie, Hoso postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy miedziaki. Wziął więc z ziemi kamień wielkości i kształtu gołębiego jaja, kilkakrotnie podrzucił go w dłoni by wyczuć ciężar, a następnie cisnął nim w kierunku okna.  
Chwilę później jego posłaniec wrócił w tempie sugerującym, że gościom w tej wieży wstęp wzbroniony. Na wysokości około czterech metrów odbił się po prostu od jakiejś niewidzialnej bariery, a następnie spadł Takuanowi prosto na czoło nabijając solidnego siniaka. Yuri zachichotała. Rzuciwszy jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie mężczyzna ostrożnie zbadał uderzoną okolicę – zdawało się, że kość jest cała. W porządku. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dostanie się do środka nie będzie proste. Kręcąc głową Takuan rzucił pozostałym, że musi załatwić swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne, po czym ruszył pod drzewko.  
Minutkę później dokonał dzieła. Poklepawszy drzewko przepraszająco sięgnął do swej nieco już zakurzonej skarbnicy wiedzy o roślinach. Momentalnie w jego głowie zabrzmiał głos starego Ordena. "Modrzew z rodziny sosnowate. To co pan widzi, panie Hoso, to odmiana endemiczna, zna pan to słowo? Dobrze, dalej. Występuje głównie na terenach górskich. Rośnie w większości w reglu górnym, ale można je spotkać także u podnóża gór. Duże drzewo iglaste, wysokości do 40m, jedyne zrzucające igły na zimę. Kora początkowo gładka, zielono - brązowa, później głęboko spękana, czerwonobrązowa. Pień prosty. Korona wysmukła, regularnie stożkowata, dość luźno ugałęziona. Drzewa rosnące w zwarciu oczyszczają się z dolnych gałęzi do znacznej wysokości pnia...Panie Hoso! Pan nie słucha! Co pan mówi? Ach tak, pańskie męczące treningi...no cóż, zwracam uwagę, że taka wiedza również może się przydać. Co się na przykład stanie jeśli zaatakuje pana modrzew? Uzbrojony w igły...?"  
- Panie profesorze, niech się pan odpieprzy. – mruknął pod nosem trzydziestodwuletni najemnik. Lekko naburmuszony obejrzał drzewko. Modrzew jak modrzew. Roślina z gatunku roślinowatych. Rośnie sobie na kamieniach...  
Na kamieniach?  
Lekko zafrapowany Takuan obejrzał sobie dokładnie tą anomalię. Faktycznie. Korzenie trzymały się kamienistego gruntu, nie wiedzieć skąd czerpiąc wodę i substancje odżywcze. Interesujące.  
Dalsze przeszukanie ujawniło niewielką, dobrze zamaskowaną dziuplę. Takuan, zwierzę ciekawskie, momentalnie wsadził tam rękę by wyciągnąć niepozorny kamień oznaczony napisem w jednym ze znanych mu języków. Napis ten głosił dumnie: „Ciemność". W następnej chwili drzewko zniknęło jak zdmuchnięte.  
Pierwsza myśl. Pokazać znalezisko pozostałym, ale tu Takuan szybko się zreflektował. „O patrzcie, kamień znalazłem!" Nieee...  
Tak więc Hoso ruszył sam w drogę po oświecenie. Staranie omijając towarzyszy badających wieżę na własną rękę, mężczyzna obszedł swój cel na całym, niespełna 5-cio metrowym obwodzie. Nic, nawet najmniejszej szczeliny w idealnie gładkich czarnych ścianach.  
Następnie przyłożył kamień do jednej ze ścian mając nadzieję iż znalazł jakiś klucz. A figę. Ściana po prostu odpychała jego rękę jakby była naelektryzowana dodatnio, a kamień ujemnie. Lub odwrotnie. Nic z tego.  
Takuan jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kamykowi by wzruszyć ramionami. W sumie czemu nie...- Ciemność. – szepnął.  
Kamień zamigotał by następnie spłaszczyć się do dwóch wymiarów i rozpaść na miliony maleńkich mrocznych drobin wirujących wokół dłoni Takuana jak stado much. Najemnik przyglądał się temu czujnie. Chwilę później wokół wieży i badających ją kompanów rozszalało się tornado skręconych storturowanych cieni.  
Lecz on nie widział zamieszania, ani nie słyszał ostrzegawczych okrzyków. Znalazł się w innym świecie, wśród skłębionych rozszalałych emocji. Był tam smutek, strach, przerażenie, lecz z drugiej strony również podniecenie, radość, euforia, a także coś, czego w żaden sposób nie mógł określić słowami. Coś, co przewyższało to czego doświadczał, przyglądając się zimno maleńkiej miotanej wiatrem iskrze zwanej Takuanem. Najemnik kompletnie zagubił się w sobie, niejasno czuł, że stoi nieruchomo wpatrując się w wirujące drobinki czerni, ale liczyły się tylko te uczucia. I przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach głos, który go wezwał.  
- Kim jesteś, człowiecze? –  
A to ci dopiero. Nie trzeba było geniusza by zrozumieć, że źródłem głosu był kamień, a raczej to co z niego zostało. To przekonanie pomogło Takuanowi opanować negatywne emocje. A chwilę później poczuł jak w jego dłoni pojawia się mały sztylet. Chciał się rozejrzeć, poszukać wsparcia w kompanach, ale nie mógł się poruszyć.  
-Dobre pytanie i gdybym potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć to możesz mnie nazywać mędrcem. A póki co zwij mnie Takuanem. Ja i moi towarzysze, którzy nawiasem mówiąc również cię słyszą, nie mamy złych zamiarów wobec ciebie, twych przyjaciół ani tego miejsca...mój bezimienny rozmówco. –  
- Wydaje ci się, że mnie słyszą. Lecz ja mówię tylko w twojej głowie, blokując telepatię tego elfa i tej... rakszasy również. Od samego początku was obserwował, szpiegował. Ten skurwysyn chce się dobrać do mego dziedzictwa. Wiesz kim jestem, prawda, Takuanie? – głos stał się zimny jak północny wiatr.  
Najemnik po chwili zaskoczenia i bezruchu drgnął jak ukąszony przez węża.  
- Tak sądzę – odparł wyjątkowo ostrożnie - Jeśli mówisz o dziedzictwie to odpowiedź może być tylko jedna. A właściwie dwie. Jesteś Zhenghyim albo jego wiernym wyznawcą. Który z sobie wiadomych powodów usiłuje się dobrać do dziedzictwa swego mistrza. Więc jak to z tobą jest? –  
- Jestem częścią Zhengyi'ego. Tą częścią, która jest związana z walką, poszukiwaniami i teraz również z tobą! – głos stał się natarczywy – Musisz to zrozumieć, musicie mnie wskrzesić, a wtedy ty zostaniesz nagrodzony. Twoja córka otrzyma właściwe wyszkolenie, będzie prawdziwym spadkobiercą wielkiej potęgi Zhengyi'ego! –  
Cholercia, wyglądało na to, że ten megaloman Sardinha znalazł sobie kompana od kielicha. Takuan miał już pokręcić z niesmakiem głową i delikatnie ustawić rozmówcę do moralnego pionu, gdy nagle poczuł coś czego do końca nie potrafił objąć rozumem. Lawina emocji była zbyt silna by ją kontrolować, a co dopiero zrozumieć. Poddał się więc, nie starał się bronić przed mocą, która formowała go jak rzeźbę. W nowy kształt, którego ostatecznej formy mógł się tylko domyślać. Wykonał telepatyczny odpowiednik niepewnego skinięcia głową.  
-Rozumiem twe aspiracje. I wiedz, że nie pragnę cię oceniać.Ale zaakceptuj fakt, że moja córka jest mi droga. Droższa niż kontrakt z Cytadelą i służba tobie. Jeśli wywołamy wojnę wskrzeszając cię to licz się proszę z tym, że nie wezmę w niej udziału. -  
- I to nie dlatego, że niemiły mi łup, ale dlatego, iż nie palę się by tą Panią oglądać po raz drugi. Wiem co to oznacza dla mnie i dla mej Yuri.  
- Ale możesz liczyć na mą lojalność. Tak samo jak na mych towarzyszy...jeśli oczywiście dasz im znać, że tu jesteś.  
- Nie spodziewałem się, że weźmiesz w niej udział. – odparł spokojnie głos z każdą chwilą przybierając na sile – Tylko, że będziesz lojalny, o czym zaświadczyłeś mi sam. Dać im znać? Nie mogę tego zrobić, wtedy ten rakszasa by się zorientował. Czujesz ten sztylet w dłoni? Musisz go nim zaatakować, wbić mu go w brzuch i skupić się na tym, abym wyssał energię życiową tego skurla. Jeśli ci się to uda, odpowiem na twoje dalsze pytania. –  
- Jakiej ochrony mogę się spodziewać? To mag i to sądząc po jego postawie dość biegły w tej sztuce. Nie będzie problemu z cichym poderżnięciem mu gardła? – Takuan ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że konsekwencje moralne obchodzą go tego dnia wyjątkowo mało. - No i co z Athrogatem? Ten mag jest jego, a właściwie Cytadeli, sprzymierzeńcem. Jego też mamy zabić? –  
- Athrogate tutaj jest? To bardzo dobrze, on zrozumie i przedstawi to Knellictowi we właściwym świetle. Jeśli zaatakujecie szybko, weźmiecie go z zaskoczenia. Jeśli zginie, weźmiecie niemały łup i staniecie się silniejsi. A oczy tego stworzenia są bardzo cenione przez magów. Możesz się spodziewać dość dużej nagrody od Knellicta. Zawiadom swych towarzyszy, schowaj sztylet za pas i ruszaj do walki! –  
- Tak uczynię. – Takuan spokojnie schował broń za pas.  
W tej właśnie chwili zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że znów może się poruszać. I, że znów słyszy i widzi wszystko co się dookoła dzieje, łącznie z kulą ciemności, która powoli zanikała zamieniając się w blade wirujące strzępy cienia by w końcu zniknąć zupełnie.  
Takuan rozejrzał się po zaskoczonych, acz czujnych kompanach. Oraz za magiem. Zbyt zajętym obserwacją nieba by zwrócić na nich uwagę. Po orkach, którzy tłocząc się wyciągali szyje by lepiej widzieć. Po gigantach...jakich gigantach? Guliwery zniknęły, choć Takuan wyczuwał, że są gdzieś niedaleko.  
Stary pies wojny wiedział co należy zrobić. I, co więcej, wiedział też jak. Oddziel owieczkę od stada, Takuanku.  
Najemnik stanął tak by być w polu widzenia wszystkich członków kompanii. Co prawda nie mógł użyć głosu ani telepatycznego połączenia, ale i na to był sposób. Upewniwszy się, że wszyscy go widzą kilkoma zdawkowymi, niezauważalnymi mikro gestami luźno opuszczonej dłoni przekazał pozostałym wiadomość w uniwersalnym kodzie stosowanym przez wojowników wszystkich Krain. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Roryn, Samuel i David znają ten sposób porozumiewania się, co do Rhistela to Takuan sam go nauczył w skromnym rewanżu za lekcje psioniki dla Yuri. Jedyną niewiadomą był Helbrynn...no i Athrogate. Ale Takuan nie miał wątpliwości, że Xayas kod zna, a podejrzenie, że pobratymiec Roryna nie, byłoby obrazą dla szalonego krasnoluda.  
Wiadomość liczyła sobie tylko kilka znaków, a jej sens był jasny. "Przygotujcie się do walki. Zaczynamy na mój znak. Żadnych pytań."  
Spokojny i skoncentrowany najemnik zbliżył się do maga już z pewnej odległości nawiązując rozmowę.  
- Najpotężniejszy, czy mógłbyś poświęcić mi chwilę? –  
- Oczywiście, wojowniku. O co chodzi? - odparł Sardinha, wyraźnie mile połechtany. Heh, Takuanowi nie pozostało nic poza kuciem gorącego żelaza.  
- Być może uda nam się dostać do środka, mam pewien pomysł. Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć czy wejdziesz tam z nami, czy wolisz poczekać, aż dokonamy przeszukania wieży? – Takuan wypowiedział to ostatnie zdanie tonem sugerującym, że nie obrazi się jeśli mag postanowi zaczekać, aż jego wspólnicy zabiorą co cenniejsze rzeczy.  
- Chłopcze, pytasz samca alfa czy pójdzie przodem. Oczywiście, że wejdę z wami! – odparł Sardinha podekscytowanym tonem.  
- Znakomicie! – Hoso zdobył się na szczery uśmiech - Pozwól więc, że wezwę tu swych towarzyszy. –  
Gdy pozostali zbliżyli się Takuan ponownie zwrócił się do maga.  
- Oto jak się tam dostaniemy...Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że sam param się prostą magią, całkowicie niegodną twej uwagi. I tak się składa, że mój duch opiekuńczy może otworzyć nam wejście. Zaraz się do niego zwrócę i poproszę o pomoc. Bądź cierpliwy. –  
- Kompletnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, wojowniku, lecz czekam z niecierpliwością aby zdobyć tą wieżę. – na twarzy Sardinhy pojawił się lekki sceptycyzm.  
Takuan co prędzej przymknął oczy odcinając się od świata. Istniał tylko jego starannie kontrolowany oddech wznoszący się i opadający powoli jak morskie fale. Ściskając mocno sztylet szepnął w myślach:  
- Słyszysz mnie, mój opiekunie? Ten dzielny człowiek, o którym mi mówiłeś pragnie wejść do wieży. Bardzo tego pragnie tak jak ja jego "powodzenia". Czy możesz otworzyć wejście nam i jemu? – pomyślał z nabożnym skupieniem.  
Spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale nie takiej...  
- Skończ odpierdalać te szopki, Takuanie, dobrze? Wejście jest na północy, potrzebuje tylko odrobiny chęci i się otworzy. Więcej nie odpowiem, dopóki nie będziesz trzymał w rękach serca tego popaprańca, Sardinhy.- –głos był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

Hoso westchnął ciężko. W myślach. Ech, ci potężni Magowie, tacy niedomyślni...  
- Więc on nas nie słyszy? Mimo swych telepatycznych zdolności? –  
- Nie, nie słyszy nas. Mówię w tej części umysłu, do której on nie ma dostępu bez twojej, a teraz także i mojej, zgody. – wytłumaczył z odrobiną rozbawienia Zhenghyi.  
- To świetnie. A co do mego małego planu...czy naprawdę sądzisz, że będziemy walczyć z blisko trzydziestoma orkami i kilkoma gigantami skoro możemy tego uniknąć? – Takuan nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
- Więc plan jest następujący. Ty wskazujesz nam przejście i otwierasz je. Wchodzimy razem z Sardinhą. Przypuszczam, że będą tam orkowie i giganci, ale wątpię by weszli za nami do wieży...a jak wewnątrz wieży rozprawimy się z magiem i jego zwierzakiem z ogonem skorpiona to jakoś wynegocjujemy przejście od zabobonnych autochtonów. Nie musisz się martwić. Serce Sardinhy już niedługo będzie biło w jego piersi. -  
- Przystępuj więc do dzieła, a nie gadaj. Życzę szczęścia. – Połączenie się urwało, choć Takuan ciągle czuł w myślach obecność Zhengyi'ego.  
Tak więc najemnik otworzył oczy by napotkać lekko protekcjonalne spojrzenie Sardinhy. Oraz spojrzenia kompanów wyrażających całą gamę emocji od uwagi, przez lekką troskę o jego stan psychiczny po otwarty sceptycyzm.  
Tymczasem Hoso z całym spokojem, wiedziony nieomylnym przeczuciem, skierował się do północnej ściany wieży. Po czym, ściskając znajdujący się za pasem sztylet, przeszedł pewnie przez ścianę.  
Chwilę później wychylił głowę by oznajmić zaskoczonym kompanom, że w środku jest w miarę bezpiecznie. I poprosić by razem z nim do pomieszczenia weszli jeszcze Rhistel, Roryn i Samuel oraz Sardinha z „kim chce". Nie zapomniał też o Yuri polecając ją opiece Davida. Miał nadzieję, że waleczniak, będąc ojcem, poradzi sobie z ochroną małej. Jednocześnie przeklinał swój parchaty los, który kazał mu walczyć przed dotarciem do Darmshall, gdzie mógłby na jakiś czas zostawić córkę pod dobrą opieką. Ale do diabła z tym, zobaczymy co przyniesie los...

*****

W rezultacie znalazł się w komnacie wieży mając u swego boku towarzyszy podróży oraz Sardinhę z trzema orczymi gwardzistami. Zielonoskórzy, podobnie jak członkowie kompanii byli wyjątkowo czujni. Diabli wiedzą co mogło tu człowiekowi (lub orkowi) skoczyć na plecy.  
Nic na nich jednak nie skoczyło. Małe owalne pomieszczenie o czarnych ścianach, po których w szalonym pędzie przebiegały wyładowania elektryczne. Białe, marmurowe kafelki na podłodze, jak w drogiej łazience. Kręcone schody na górę na wprost od wejścia.  
I księga, której szukali. Wisząca w powietrzu blisko dwa metry nad podłogą. Sporego formatu, z czarną okładką o złoconych brzegach. Najnormalniejsza księga, tyle że najwidoczniej lekka jak piórko.  
Nagle nastąpiło wyładowanie energii. Wyjątkowo silne.  
Takuan nie zareagował, zbyt był przejęty swą rolą. Tak samo Rhistel, Roryn i Samuel popatrujący niepewnie to po sobie, to po nim. Jak i mag, który zbyt był zajęty wpatrywaniem się w obiekt swych pragnień lewitujący w powietrzu by zwrócić uwagę na fajerwerki czy Takuana stojącego za jego plecami. Za to orkowie rozproszyli się bezwładnie, stanęli w odległości paru metrów od siebie rycząc coś w swym języku.  
Lepszej okazji nie będzie.  
Mobilizując się maksymalnie Takuan sięgnął po sztylet. By w następnej chwili wbić go magowi w okolice nerek.  
W jednej chwili rozpętało się straszliwe zamieszanie. Sardinha ryknął jak zraniony niedźwiedź, orkowie zbaranieli, a Czarna Kompania ruszyła do akcji.  
Mag zatoczył się obezwładniony bólem i szokiem. Nim zdołał odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, Hoso dopadł go. Natychmiast założył mocny zapaśniczy chwyt blokując możliwość ciosu w tył oraz zaciskając wolną ręką tchawicę. Sardinha zacharczał, wierzgnął w tył jak koń próbując się uwolnić.  
Nie trafił. A potem był już bezbronny, przynajmniej na chwilę.  
Całe starcie trwało zaledwie moment. Nim orkowie zdążyli zareagować Takuan trzymał już ich szefa w kleszczowym uścisku odwracając go w kierunku pozostałych by dać im szansę na zadanie ciosu i samemu przy tym nie oberwać. Widząc Samuela z mieczem w obu dłoniach Hoso wrzasnął szamocząc się z magiem:  
- Załatw go! Rhistel, Roryn, nie dajcie uciec tym orkom!-

Gdy wchodzili do wieży, Rhistel koncetrował się już, przygotowując do walki. Ktoś bardzo spostrzegawczy zauważyłby, że jego prawą dłoń zaczął pokrywać drobniutki szron. Takuan świetnie wykorzystał nieuwagę maga, by go dopaść. Słysząc krzyk wojownika, elf wymruczał tylko:  
- Nareszcie. Trzy porcje lodów o smaku orkowym, już się robi!  
Z jego ręki wystrzelił promień przypominający lodową błyskawicę, który bezbłędnie ugodził zielonoskórych, zamieniając ich w bryły lodu. "No to został sam mag..."

O dziwo, wojownik przelazł przez ścianę wieży bez problemów. Albo ci, którzy wcześniej próbowali się do niej dostać, kompletnie schrzanili sprawę, albo stało się jeszcze coś, o czym rudobrody krasnolud nie mógł wiedzieć. Wiedział jednak, że zbliża się walka, o której ojciec Yuri ich uprzedził - i trzeba było przyznać, że gracko poradził sobie z oddzieleniem Sardinhy od jego eskorty. Kleszcze zasadzki zamykały się...

O ile Roryn nie lubił ciosów w plecy, wiedział, że ten jest tylko uprzedzeniem analogicznego aktu ze strony maga. Dlatego też bez strachu i bez wahania przeszedł przez ścianę - zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, gdy tuż przed nim wykwitła głowa Takuana, który oznajmił im, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
"Panie Płomieni. Zbliża się czas próby. Wspomóż swego sługę. Daj mu siłę, by pokarał niewiernych. Daj mu możliwość pokazania twej potęgi tym, którzy przeciw niej wystąpili. Niechaj ciosy, które w twoim imieniu zostaną wymierzone, dosięgają celu! Oczyść dusze tych wokół mnie, niechaj poznają siłę Boskiego Ognia!" - modlił się krasnolud, widząc już skradającego się wojownika. W chwilę później ten popisał się umiejętnościami nieledwie skrytobójczymi oraz zapaśniczymi, zakładając wcale ładny chwyt. Czując dziwną mieszaninę dumy i adrenaliny Roryn okręcił się, by skrócić zielonoskórego o głowę. Ogniwa łańcucha rozkręcały się, a w ich świście była śmierć i płomień.  
- Załatw go! Rhistel, Roryn, nie dajcie uciec tym orkom!-  
- Kossuuth!  
Dziś jednak nadszedł dzień próby Roryna.  
Siła odśrodkowa prawie oderwała krasnoluda od ziemi. Zataczając się, zajął miejsce przy ścianie, przez którą wleźli, myśląc, co się właściwie stało. Powróciło do niego wspomnienie ostatniej sekundy, ból w ramionach, prawie wyrywanych przez krzynkę za bardzo rozkręcony łańcuch oraz kompletna utrata równowagi. Kapłan zachował jednak umiejętność trzeźwego milczenia i automatycznie wykonał prośbę Takuana - to jest zajął miejsce, przez które najprawdopodobniej orkowie mogliby próbować uciec. Trzymając mocno i pewnie łańcuch czekał na pierwszego, który spróbuje się zbliżyć. Do niego lub do Rhistela.  
Ułamek sekundy, w czasie którego wszyscy stali w bezruchu, zdetonowani i zaskoczeni, Roryn poświęcił na szybki rachunek sumienia. To był drugi raz, jak jego wierny Jęzor Ognia obracał się przeciw niemu. Drugi raz w ciągu bardzo krótkiego czasu.  
"Nie będę marnował świętego ognia na palenie używek. Już nigdy. Przebacz mi, Kossuthu. Wiem, że dym z płonących cygar to wyraz zazdrości powietrza i trawy wobec piękna płomieni. Wiem i zapamiętam. Zrozumiałem swą lekcję. Niech się stanie wedle twego sądu. Jestem gotów na ból w imieniu twej nauki. Zasłużyłem nań. Zrozumiałem wyzwanie, jakie przede mną postawiłeś. Stawię czoło słabości własnego ciała.  
Ku chwale Płomienia!"

W końcu nadszedł moment. Szczęściem Hoso pojmał maga w silne ramiona uniemożliwiając mu rzucanie czarów, przynajmniej chwilowo. To był dobry moment. Boreluth wziął zamach. Jego cios był silny i precyzyjny. Rana była ciężka. Jednak mag obronił się przed bladoniebieskim światłem odbierającym siły.  
Mag miotał się jak dzika bestia, kopał w tył, próbował uderzać łokciami, drapać duszącą go rękę. Ale czarów nie miotał, z jego ściśniętego gardła miast słów mocy dobywało się jedynie głuche charczenie.  
Obaj mężczyźni wkładali w walkę olbrzymi wysiłek. Sardinha okazał się być zdumiewająco silny i odporny, wystarczająco, by po skórze Takuana lał się pot, a jego płuca pracowały jak miechy. Ale nic to, do takiej walki był przyzwyczajony. Umiejętnie neutralizował rozpaczliwe ataki przeciwnika trzymając go krzepko.  
Było to o tyle łatwe, że Samuel przed chwilą zadał magowi straszliwy oburęczny cios. Uderzenie o takiej sile i szybkości, że ciężka klinga czarnego miecza zawyła w powietrzu jak żywe stworzenie zmieniając się w rozmazaną plamę. Sardinha stęknął ciężko, zadygotał, siła uderzenia cisnęła go razem z Takuanem w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Wojownik w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ten napór. W końcu, jak to mawiają uczciwi kapłani w rodzaju Roryna, „prądem czesanie zsyła nawrócenie", a on nie miał ochoty śmignąć do raju z przypalonym zadkiem.  
Zmotywowany tym spostrzeżeniem jeszcze bardziej wzmógł napór na gardło maga wyciskając z niego iście agonalny jęk. Poczym użył wolnej ręki by przekręcić wbity w ciało ofiary sztylet.  
Starczyło. Wróg zastękał po raz ostatni po czym zwiotczał w ramionach swego zabójcy nie zdradzając już woli oporu. Gdy zaś po chwili Takuan puścił maga ten osunął się na ziemię bezwładny jak kukiełka, której podcięto sznurki. Na jego ustach zastygł krwawy przedśmiertny grymas.  
Chwilę później ciało Sardinhy zaczęło delikatnie pulsować, otoczyła je błękitna magiczna poświata. A w następnej chwili miast człowieka pojawił się kształt, który z ludzką rasą dzielił jedynie humanoidalną formę. Hybryda człowieka i tygrysa. Z przewagą tego ostatniego.  
"Kurcze, ale bym sobie zapalił...". To była pierwsza myśl najemnika gdy podniósł wreszcie oczy znad trupa i spostrzegł, że orkowie zamiast walczyć, stoją, wyglądając jak trzy rzeźby z białego cukru. Na ich gębach widniał grymas zaskoczenia i strachu. Rhistel z całym spokojem przyglądał się im właśnie wzrokiem zadowolonego kolekcjonera sztuki współczesnej. Następnie Takuan zauważył Roryna, który odsuwał się od wyjścia mrucząc coś w brodę. Samuel zaś beznamiętnie ocierał miecz z krwi. Ogólnie cała trójka zachowywała się tak jakby to co właśnie zrobili było całkowicie rutynową procedurą najemniczą, niosącą zagrożenie pokroju wyciągania drzazg.  
Takuan wydobył sztylet z pleców Sardinhy i wsadził go za pas. Pozbierał z podłogi swój drąg. Chrząknął parokrotnie by odblokować gardło ściśnięte jeszcze kleszczami adrenaliny, uspokoił oddech, poczym zwrócił się do kompanów szczerząc zęby w dzikim uśmiechu:  
- Dziękuję, lepiej nie można było tego zrobić. – Hoso uspokajał się z wolna, dość by mówić normalnie – Rorynie, czy mógłbyś zawołać tu pozostałych? I Athrogate'a też? Niech czyta tą swoją księgę i mówi co dalej. Poczekamy na ciebie z podziałem łupów. Prawda Rhistelu? Samuelu? – zwracając się do tego ostatniego Takuan miał lekkie wątpliwości. Boreluth wpatrywał się w ciało maga jak wilk, który już dorwał się do kości i grozi oczami każdemu kto się zbliży.

Kapłan wyszedł z wieży, obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem obszar wokół. Miał nadzieję, że orkowie i giganci albo ich nie zaatakują, albo zaatakują na tyle chaotycznie, że obrona będzie fraszką. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Athrogate'a.  
- Chodź. - mruknął krótko. Nie zamierzał przeciągać pobytu poza wieżą bardziej niż było to konieczne. Krasnolud oszczędnym ruchem głowy pokazał Davidowi wieżę, a potem miejsce, gdzie odkryli - no, Takuan odkrył - wejście, po czym spojrzał na gnoma. Pokusa, by go oddzielić od podziału łupów pojawiła mu się gdzieś w odległym zakątku umysłu, została jednak szybko zduszona przez zwykłą lojalność i poczucie dobra grupy. Podszedł.  
- Helbrynn, jest tam coś, na co mógłbyś chcieć spojrzeć. - rzekł spokojnie kapłan, spoglądając kątem oka na orków, stojących w pewnym oddaleniu od gnoma, ale wciąż w zasięgu słuchu. Jego oczy spoczęły następnie na mrocznym elfie, ochroniarzu gnoma. Jakim cudem ten gnom zwerbował drowa? Dziwne są koleje losu... Brodacz nie powiedział nic do mrocznego elfa, świadom, że jeśli Elkiens powie mu, by poszedł za nimi, to ten pójdzie, niezależnie od zdania Roryna na ten temat.  
Przeszli do wieży, szybko, cicho - nie licząc Yuri, która, oczywiście, nie została pozostawiona samej sobie - i bez wahania. Pozostawało liczyć, że Xayas poradzi sobie z ewentualnym buntem czy wybuchami podejrzliwości.  
W środku zastali Sardinhę prawie rozebranego, jego biżuteria i przedmioty leżały w schludnym rządku. Athrogate tylko rozejrzał się krótko po sali i pomknął do księgi, co było miłym zbiegiem okoliczności - i tak nikt nie zamierzał się z nim niczym dzielić. Roryn, Dave i Helbrynn podeszli do małej kolekcji przedmiotów magicznych maści wszelakiej.  
Cztery pierścienie. Dwa berła. Długa laska. Krótki miecz. I coś wyglądającego jak obroża. Rhistel, Takuan i Samuel przerwali na chwilę żywiołową dysputę - Roryn zauważył, że Samuel powolnymi ruchami ostrzył miecz - i spojrzeli na nowoprzybyłych.  
- Pierścień życzeń, ale tylko jedno życzenie pozostało. - rzekł rzeczowo psionik, pokazując na biżuterię. Następnie zaczął objaśniać dalej, wskazując, co trzeba. - Potężny pierścień ochrony, nic dodać, nic ująć. Pierścień piórkospadania, chyba nie wymaga komentarza. Pierścień tarana - ciekawe, czy by podziałał na ściany tej wieży... Tu mamy berło - żmiję... - ton Rhistela powoli wchodził w ten charakterystyczny dla kolekcjonera, pokazującego innym swoje zdobycze. Chrząknięcie Samuela wybiło z głowy telepaty ewentualne mrzonki na ten temat.  
- Dalej berło niszczenia magicznych przedmiotów, laska nekrofilii, tfu, nekromancji, i dwa przedmioty dla lubiących wywerny - krótki miecz kontroli tegoż i obroża, która poddaje cholerstwo mentalnej kontroli posiadacza. - dokończył Boreluth, zacierając ręce i przestając na chwilę ostrzyć. - To ja biorę ten ochrony i ten z życzeniem, a wy...  
- Ta, nie wątpię. Pierścień ochrony a resztę niech biesy porwą. - mruknął cierpko Takuan.  
Większość drużyny - wśród nich Roryn - przytaknęła, po czym spojrzeli na siebie, jak gdyby ze zdziwieniem, że wszyscy upatrzyli sobie ten sam przedmiot.  
- Jest mój. - zawarczał Samuel. - Ten i ten z życzeniem. Resztę możecie sobie wziąć.  
- Do tego wrócimy. - rzekł Takuan. - Bo to chyba kwestia sporna. Ale widzę, że nikt nie zgłasza pretensji do miecza. To wezmę go ja.  
- Odpadki będziemy dzielić na końcu, to pójdzie szybko. - wtrącił Roryn. - Ale sprawę pierścieni trzeba rozstrzygnąć. Weź jeden z nich, Samuelu. To będzie twoja część.  
Boreluth spojrzał na krasnoluda, pokazując tym spojrzeniem, gdzie ma jego i jego części. Po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
- Ten z życzeniem. - wziął pierścionek i z iście prestidigitatorską wprawą schował go. Następnie założył ręce na piersiach i z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem zaczął śledzić to podział łupów, to poczynania Athrogate'a. Uważny słuchacz mógł wychwycić cichy, złowrogi warkot. - A ten chroniący wsadźcie sobie w...  
- Pierścień życzeń śni się chyba każdemu, Sa... - Takuan nie zdołał dokończyć.  
- Ja pierdolę, długo będziecie tam się wadzić jak przekupki? - Athrogate uniósł głowę znad księgi. - Ten tam chyba jako jedyny ma głowę na karku na tyle, żeby to życzenie jakoś spożytkować. Przestańcie pierdolić, dzielcie to truchło, ale ciszej, bo mi przeszkadzacie.  
Takuan wzruszył ramionami, wrócił spojrzeniem do topniejącej góry przedmiotów.  
- Ja biorę tylko miecz, z resztą wywern tańcował. Dave, Rhistel? Milczycie jak prawdziwi profesjonaliści. Co też wam się śni?  
- Ja biorę pierścień piórkospadania i tę obrożę. - rzekł gnom, wychodząc z głębokiego zamyślenia, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na to, do kogo i kiedy było skierowane pytanie. Propozycja nie spotkała się ze sprzeciwem i dwa elementy biżuterii znikły w obszernych szatach Helbrynna. Roryn obserwował czujnie pierścień ochrony, jedyny przedmiot, który naprawdę zwrócił tu jego uwagę.  
- To skoro tak... To ja wezmę naszą kość niezgody. - powiedział, biorąc go.  
Pozostali niziołek, psion i cztery przedmioty. Rhistel spokojnie podniósł długą laskę, oparł ją o ziemię, po czym nachylił się i wziął berło-żmiję.  
- Szczerze, chyba tylko ja wiem, jak tego używać. - powiedział z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.  
- Bardzo prawdopodobne. - wzruszył ramionami Takuan. - Czyli dla ciebie, Dave, berło niszczenia magicznych przedmiotów i pierścień tarana. Używaj ich roztropnie, nie chcę obudzić się z wysączonym ekwipunkiem. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Uśmiechy pojawiły się jednak na twarzy każdego członka drużyny. Z różnych powodów. Niektórzy czuli, jak nowe przedmioty zwiększyły ich możliwości. Inni widzieli w nich kolejny krok na drodze ku ich celom - różnym, trywialnym i tym mniej, łatwym i tym trudniejszym, możliwym i tym nie za bardzo. Prawdziwe powody uśmiechów pozostawały nieznane. Członkowie drużyny słyszeli tylko swoje oddechy, szelest kart księgi wertowanej przez Athrogate'a i cichy szept Roryna.  
- Panie Płomieni, niechaj te dary posłużą powiększeniu twojej chwały! Niech poprzez nie zwiększa się siła każdego z nas, byśmy mogli stawić czoła próbom i trudnościom na naszej drodze... Niech twój oczyszczający ogień wyrzuci z nas to, co ciągnie nas w dół, pozostawiając tylko siłę i ambicję, pozwalające osiągnąć więcej! W imię Płomieni i Ognia!  
Pozostawało tylko czekać na to, czego dowie się szalony krasnolud z Cytadeli Skrytobójców... 

Krasnolud podszedł do księgi, spojrzał na jej karty. Tekst był zapisany dziwnymi literami, których nikt z obecnych, z wyjątkiem samego Athrogate'a, nie znał. Krasnolud zerknął jeszcze raz na karty księgi i odczytał głośno:

"Na kilka chwil przed śmiercią, ostatnim wysiłkiem woli i tchnieniem magii, który we mnie pozostał, stworzyłem tą wieżę, księgę i różdżkę, która się tu znajduje. Rozrzuciłem również cztery inne artefakty po całej Vaasie, a jeden ukryłem w Damarze, w Heliogabalus. Jeden z nich znajduje się w Ruinach Zamku Grozy, których nieuważni magowie Garetha nie zdążyli splądrować. Mogę mieć jedynie nikłe wyobrażenie gdzie znajdują się pozostałe trzy. Możliwe, że jeden jest w Halach Del, lecz dwa pozostają zagadką.  
Lecz gdy je znajdziesz, otrzymasz moc, aby przywrócić mnie do życia... Uczyń to, a otrzymasz wielką nagrodę, która przekroczy twe wyobrażenie, wędrowcze..."

Athrogate przestąpił kilka razy z nogi na nogę i rzucił:  
- Ktoś wie, co mamy dalej robić?


End file.
